A Villain Kid Love Story (Marlos and Bevie)
by Dorothyshoes30
Summary: What if Mal never fall in love with Ben instead she is in love with Carlos? How different would Mal story be if she never fall in love with Ben? What would happen if Evie fall in love with Ben instead of Mal falling in love with Ben? Descendants AU with the main ships Marlos and Bevie. Same plot as Descendants (2015) but with a different storyline in alternative universe.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance of a Lifetime

**Plot: What if Mal never fall in love with Ben instead she is in love with Carlos? How different would Mal story be if she never fall in love with Ben? What if Evie fall in love with Ben instead of Mal falling for Ben? Mal scares a lot people away due to the fact that she is the daughter of Maleficent the worst villain on the Isle. Mal only has three real friends which are Carlos, Evie and Jay who she been friends with since her childhood due to all their parents being friends and they all team up together to come up with idea to get off this prison cell. Mal is in love with one of her best friends Carlos who she can't be with due to love being forbidden on the Isle and Villains don't get their happily ever after but all that changes when she is chosen to go Auradon Prep with her three best friends. This story takes place during the first movie in Alternative universe with Marlos and Bevie being cannon instead of Bal and Devie.**

** This is story is for in loving memory of Cameron Boyce (1999-2019)**

* * *

Once a upon time on an island called the Isle of the Lost faraway from the kingdom of Auradon. There lived a girl who was in love with one of her childhood best friends and that girl is me. My name is Mal the daughter of Maleficent and I am 16 years old. I know what you are thinking that this is a typically love story where boy meets girl and they fall in love then they all lived happily ever after that is not true in my case. Growing up I was told that "love is weak" and being a villain kid I was told that "villains don't get their happily ever after". Where I come from the Isle of the Lost love is forbidden because all marriages end in divorced. Every single villain kid grew up in a single-parent family and we are all told that "true love doesn't exist for villains". All I want to do is escape this awful prison and have my own happy ending. I just want to run away with not only one of my best friends but the love of my life and have our own happily ever after. His name is Carlos De Vil the son of Cruella De Vil one of the most caring people I ever met. I been friends with Carlos since childhood we grew up together along with our two other mutual friends Evie and Jay. The four of us became friends all because our parents are friends and they would all get together to come up with a plan to break the barrier so we can get off this awful island to get our revenge.

It is hard to find some people on the Isle that you can trust that aren't fake and will not used you to steal something. I don't have a lot of friends on the Isle because most people are scared of me because I am the daughter of Maleficent who is known for being the worst villain on the Isle. Every villain kid is expected to grow up and follow in their parents footsteps by succeeding in what our parents failed to do over 20 years ago. So once we get out of this dreadful prison when the villains finally break the barrier all the villain kids are expected to get their parents revenge on what they failed to do before. I am lucky enough to have a great group of friends that don't give me dirty looks at school because I am not truly as evil as my mother was when she was my age. I am sick and tired of everyone expecting me to be exactly like my mother I just want to be myself and prove to my mother that I am not like her I want to be a hero of my own story. There is only three people in this world that feel the same way I do which are my only three friends Carlos, Evie and Jay. The four of us calls ourselves "the Core Four" we all have different personalities but we all have one thing in common which is we all want to prove to our parents that we are not like them. Carlos De Vil who I mention before who I have a crush on is the smart one in the group he is so smart that he got to skipped two grades and being in the same grade as the rest of us. He is only 14 years old which makes him the youngest one in the group he is suppose to be a freshmen in high school this fall but instead he is going into his junior year with the rest of us. Then there is Evelyn "Evie" Grimhilde the daughter of the Evil Queen whose real name is Regina Grimhilde. She was named after her mother's villain name unlike most of the villain kids whose name start with the same letter as their single-parents that raised them. Evie is really into fashion and wants to be a fashion designer some day. She made our whole friend group matching jackets based on our own sense of styles with all our symbols on the back. Then there is Jayden "Jay" Agrabah the son of Jafar. Unlike the rest of us he wasn't raised by his mother instead he was raised by his single-father. Jay's biological mother left him with his father when he was young just like how me, Evie, and Carlos biological father left us when we were young. Jay is basically the dad of the friend group because he is super over protective over his friends and would beat anyone up that messes with any of us. He is also basically like an older brother who is super over protective to all of us because he is the oldest one in our group. He is a fighter and can get anything he wants by stealing.

Today was just normal Saturday but little did I know that my life is about to change forever. It was the last Saturday before the fall semester starts this Monday me and my three friends are about ready to start our Junior year of high school. Early this morning me, Carlos, Evie and Jay went around stealing food for breakfast. Then a bunch of villagers laugh after me and my group of friends went around stealing food. I steal a lollipop from a baby that is sitting in a wagon from behind me then my mom arrives behind her minions that were standing in front of her.

Me: Hi mom!

Maleficent: Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed.

Me: It was from a baby.

Maleficent: That's my nasty little girl.

Then I give my mom the lollipop and she spits at it. Then she puts it under her underarm and gives the lollipop to her minions that are twice her size.

Maleficent: Give it back to the dreadful creature.

Me: Mom...

Maleficent: It's the deeds, Mal, that makes the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms.

Then I repeat the words that I heard my mom said to me a million times because she wants me to be just as evil as she is but she doesn't understand that I am not like her. I want a better life than what this awful prison has to offer.

Me: "Cursing entire kingdoms".

Maleficent: You walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts on how to be me.

Me: I know that and I'll do better.

Maleficent: Oh! There's news! Which is you four have been chosen to go to a different school this upcoming fall in Auradon.

My three friends Carlos, Jay and Evie were all shock and they tried to run away but my mom's minions stop them from doing so. I was shock myself with the news as much as I want to get off this island and have a better life in Auradon I don't want to a boarding school there. I love my school Dragon Hall even though most of my classmates give me dirty looks I don't let them get to me. I love all the classes that there is to offer there. I am one of the top students there and I really focus on my studies I don't want to go to some new school with a bunch girls that look like fake barbie dolls.

Me: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!

Then I saw the way Evie eyes light up at the thought of a new school where she might meet her prince charming.

Evie: And perfect princes.

Then I give Evie that look like_ seriously girl you gotta to be kidding me?_ I thought to myself.

Evie: Ugh.

Jay: Yeah, and I don't do "uniforms" (using air quotes when he said that). Unless it's leather. You feel me?

Then Jay tries to give Carlos a high five but instead Carlos says something.

Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said "they're rabid packk animals who eat boys who don't behave".

Then Jay sneaks up from behind Carlos to scare him to death by saying "Woof!" Then Carlos hits Jay for scaring him. Those two are so close to the point where they fight like they are brothers.

Me: Yeah, mom, we're not going.

Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination.

Then my mom yells "KNUCKLEHEADS!" then my mom's minions follow her. Then my mom starts singing my name "MAL". Then me, Carlos, Evie and Jay all followed my mom to our home where we see Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen and Jafar all making themselves at home.

Maleficent: You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.

Me: What's in it for us?

Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers- and- hers crowns.

Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us.

Maleficent: It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?

Me: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...

Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!

Then Evie's mother, the Evil Queen corrects my mother by saying "Our will".

Maleficent: Our will, our will.

Then my mom snaps at me so I can get her attention. Then I look back to pay attention to my mother. Then my mom demands me what I need to do when I go to school in Auradon.

Maleficent: And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy.

Me: What ... mom...

Then my mother pretends to squish my lips just to make me stop complaining. Then we both stared into each other green eyes my mom ends up beating me. Then I agree to my mother that I will do what she told me to do just to make my mom happy but I really don't want to do this.

Me: Fine. Whatever.

Maleficent: I win.

Then the next thing I know it Evie rushes over to her mother that is calling her name.

Evil Queen: Evie my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.

Evie and Evil Queen: And lots and lots of mirrors!

Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.

I can tell that she is being scarcastic because I know what she is like. I know that she physically abuses Carlos and treats him like he is her own personal slave. Carlos has the worst parent out of the four of us there have been many times Carlos has run into my room late night because she is acting crazy and he just needs to get away from her for the night. I would comfort Carlos by telling him that I am right here and he can spend the night at my house to get away from his crazy mother for the night. I would let Carlos climb into my bed and I would hold him tight in my arms to help calm him down from crying. He would fall asleep in my arms and would often wake up in the middle of the night screaming because he had a nightmare about his mother. I would help calm him down from his nightmare. I will always protect Carlos from his crazy mother because I love that boy to much and I don't want anything bad happen to him. That woman is nothing but a _cruel devil _no wonder why her name is Cruella De Vil because it is literally a play on word for "cruel devil".

Carlos: Really mom?

Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?

Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing at least I will still go to school with Mal. I would miss her so much if she wasn't go to a new school with me.

Carlos smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiled back at him. I love that boy too much I have always loved him and he has no idea. I haven't told him that I am in love with him yet because I don't want to ruin our friendship and dating is forbidden on the Isle.

Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.

Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!

Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to shock the shelves in my store. What did you score?

Then Jay gives his father a lamp that looks like the one Aladdin found the Genie in before over 20 years ago.

Jafar: Oh. Ooh a lamp.

Jafar tries to rub the lamp to get it to work.

Jay: Dad, I already tried.

Jafar: Ah!

Evil Queen: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?

Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.

Evil Queen: Ow!

Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!

Jafar: I will...

Jay: Papa!

Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.

Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get baby (showing off her fake stuffed dog on her fur coat to everyone). They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!

Maleficent: And I, Maleficent... The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge of sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!

Evil Queen: Yes.

Jafar: Yes?

Maleficent: Our day has come, E.Q... give her the magic mirror.

Evil Queen: Yeah (gives the magic mirror to Evie).

Evie: This is your magic mirror?

Evil Queen: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things in Auradon.

Evie: Like a prince?

Evil Queen: No more like my waistline.

Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello!

Evil Queen: Hello.

Maleficent: My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out!

My mom and Evie's mom open up the safe where the spell book is kept which is in the fridge that has a special key to open it.

Evil Queen: Voila.

Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, oh. There she is (gives the spell book to me). It doesn't work here but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.

Evil Queen: Like it was yesterday.

Maleficent: Now the four of you I want you to all packed all your things that you want to take with you to Auradon. The limo is coming early tomorrow morning to take you to Auradon where you will be the first villain kids to go to Auradon all because Prince Ben the future King of Auradon wants to give you guys a second chance for a better life. Our time has finally come where we can finally get our revenge. Now Carlos, Evie and Jay get out of my house and go home so you can get ready for tomorrow when the limo picks you all up early tomorrow morning.

Then Carlos, Evie and Jay all leave my house with their parents to get ready for the big day tomorrow. I go up to my room and go straight to bed dreaming about me having a better life with the love of my life Carlos in Auradon.

* * *

**Author note this story is dedicated to my online friend and first follower on wattpad CameronBoyce19 who I bonded with over our love for Marlos (Mal x Carlos). I know a lot of the dialogue looks like it is straight from the movie that because it is straight from the script I found online but I changed up some of the words. This story is going to be own version of Descendants in AU with Mal being with Carlos and Evie being with Ben. I am going to try to upload a new chapter as often as I can but I start school soon and I am going to be busy staying on top of school.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving the Isle

I wake up bright and early the next morning so I can get all my stuff together that I am taking with me to Auradon. It going to be weird going to a new school where I am not going to know anyone at least I am going to school with my three friends. I just finish packing up all my things that I am taking with me to Auradon. Then all the sudden my friends Evie, walks into my room.

Evie: Mal, I need to talk to you it is very important.

Me: So Evie, what is so important that you need to talk to me about?

Evie: It is about your love life Mal.

Me: Evie, I have told you many times that I don't want to talk about my love life.

Evie: Look I know you don't want to talk about it. I don't care that you don't want to talk about it but I do.

Me: Fine what do you want to know about my love life?

Evie: How come you haven't told Carlos that you have a crush on him?

Me: What makes you think I like Carlos?

Evie: Seriously Mal? I have known you since we were children I know you very well at this point. I have seen the way you look at him with love in your eyes. I can tell that you are in love with him but you won't even admit it that you do like him. Mal, I am not only your best female friend but I am also your only female friend you can always come to me to talk about boys. I really want to know is it true that you like Carlos?

Me: Fine Evie, I have to admit I do like Carlos. The truth is I have always liked Carlos I just never had the guts to admit that I do like him because I know it would never happen.

Evie: I have always knew that you like him. I have always shipped you two I even came up with your guys ship name which is Marlos.

Me: Evie, Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone that I like Carlos especially Jay and Carlos? I want to tell him myself in person that I like him. Please Evie, don't tell anyone that I like him because you are the first person I have told that I trust. I don't want anyone else to know just yet that I like him.

Evie: I promise Mal, I won't tell anyone about your secret crush. What makes you think that it will never happen when it is obvious that you two are meant to be?

Me: Evie, you know the rules that on the Isle that no villain kid is allow to date here because true love doesn't exist for villains they always in a divorce or a breakup.

Evie: Mal, just because your mom relationship with your father failed doesn't mean it will happen to you. I think you should tell Carlos how you feel.

Me: Evie, my mother told me that "love is weak" all because my father left me when I was a baby. I don't know what it is like to have someone that loves me back. I highly doubt Carlos would ever like a girl like me.

Evie: Oh Mal, don't say that you never know he might like you back because you are so beautiful inside and outside.

Me: I guess you are right Evie, maybe I will find true love one day.

Evie: Oh Mal, I just know you will find true love one day not all Villain Kids are heartless. Mal, I know you will meet your Prince Charming one day who will treat you like a princess even if he isn't really a prince himself.

Me: Thanks Evie you're the best female friend that a girl could ask for. I think I am going to tell him soon that I like him.

Evie: That the spirit Mal. We need to get going and meet up with the boys because our ride to Auradon will be here soon.

Evie leaves my room and goes back to her castle to get her stuff. I gather up all my things and head out outside. I walk over near the enterance of the magic barrier to meet up with Carlos and Jay. The enterance to the magic barrier is right outside near my house. Cruella De Vil, Jafar, my mother, Carlos and Jay are already at the place where the limo is going to pick us up. Then all the sudden Blueberry Princess shows up with her mother, the Evil Queen with all the stuff she is taking with her to Auradon. The limo finally arrives to escort us to Auradon. Jay gets all excited and can't wait to go on a new adventure by finally getting off this island.

Jay: Whoo! Let's get this party started!

Cruella: Carlos! Come.

Evil Queen: Who is the fairest of them all?

Evie: Me.

Evil Queen: Ah! You. Yes! Let's go.

Evie gathers up all her things and puts them in the trunk of the limo. She brought a lot of luggage to take with her to Auradon.

Jafar: Now, recite our mantra.

Jay: There's no team in "I".

Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.

Jay: My bag.

Jafar: Yeah.

Jay: Dad!

Jafar: Coming!

Jay goes up to his father and give him a hug. Then he is the first one to get into the limo and he sits on the far left side near the left passenger door.

Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!

I wave goodbye to my mother and went over to Evie to help her put all her luggage in the trunk.

Evil Queen: Ah! Smells like common folk.

Cruella: Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.

Carlos ran as fast as he could with his bag to get away from his crazy mother. I honestly don't blame him I would do the same thing if that cruel devil was my mother. He climbs in the limo and sit right next to Jay. When I was done helping Evie with her stuff I get in the limo and sit right next to Carlos and Evie sits right next to me on the far right side near the door. All of our parents wave goodbye at us and we all wave back. Then Jay, Carlos and Evie's parents all shout out loud to their children telling them what they need to bring home from Auradon. My mother was the only one that didn't tell me what I need to bring home from Auradon because I already know what she wants which is Fairy Godmother's wand.

Jafar: Bring home the gold!

Cruella: Bring home a puppy.

Evil Queen: Bring home a prince.

The limo finally leaves to take us to Auradon which is relief because now we can all get away from our parents who are not really all that great. The limo driver takes out a remote to open up a hole in the magic barrier once we get to the front entrance where the magic barrier is. When the limo goes through the magic barrier our bodies go flying all over the place. Carlos was so scared he quickly grabs and holds my left hand in his right hand it felt like magic holding on to one of his hands. I couldn't help but stare at his brown eyes, curly white hair with black roots that he got from his mother and all the freckles he had all over his face. All the sudden a magic bridge that connects from the Isle to Auradon just randomly appears. Jay stop looking out the window and turn his head around to look at Carlos. He noticed that Carlos was still holding my hand and Jay couldn't help but tease Carlos about that.

Jay: Well, well it looks like lover boy is still scare from going through the magic barrier to the point where he still holding his girlfriend's hand.

Carlos cheeks turn red when Jay teased him about me being his girlfriend. Jay likes to tease Carlos all the time about me being Carlos's girlfriend. Carlos had a rough childhood which cause him to have really bad anxiety because of it. Carlos gets scared easily and I am the only one that can calm him down when he has an anxiety attack. Carlos often holds on to my hand when he get really scared just like he did when we went through the magic barrier.

Carlos: Shut up Jay! For the last time I have told you many times that she is not my girlfriend. Please stop teasing me about it.

Jay: I am just messing with you buddy don't take it personally.

Then all the sudden the limo stops in front of Auradon Prep and the limo driver finally tells us after a 20 minute drive to Auradon that we are finally here.

Limo driver: Welcome to Auradon we are finally here at your new school where you four are all going to spend the rest of high school at. Which is where you will receive the best education you can get in Auradon.

**Author Note: I just want to thank everyone for all the love and support you guys have given me. This story is not only on here but it is also on Wattpad under the same username feel free to follow the story on Wattpad too. I know this story also say it is a Bevie story I promise you that they will meet in the next chapter and they will be another main ship in this story. Other ships in this story will be Jonnie (Jay x Lonnie), Chaudrey (Chad x Audrey) and Doug x Jane because I don't who else they would be with. I am not really a Devie and Jarlos shipper but I will respect your opinion if you do ship them. Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or the picture all the rights goes to Disney.**


	3. Chapter 3: Evie meets Prince Charming

**Author Note: This story was originally going to be told from Mal's POV but I decided to change things up. This story will be told in first person point of view but some chapters will be told from a different character point of view but I will put what character point of view is being told in that chapter or paragraph. Another thing I wanted to point out is that the reason Evie meets Ben in this chapter is because it is a reference to a song lyric from the song **_**Belle **_**from **_**Beauty and the Beast **_** where Belle talks about a story she is reading about a girl who doesn't discover who her Prince Charming is until chapter three. This part of the song remind me of Evie and Ben because Evie hears about Ben inviting her and her friends to go to Auradon Prep in the first chapter of my story but she doesn't officially meet Ben until this chapter. Evie and Ben relationship are kinda like Ben's parents relationship in this story. Evie represents Beauty and Ben represents the Beast.**

Ben's POV

It the last day of Summer before school starts tomorrow. I will be a junior at Auradon Prep a school for children from 6th-12th grade. A few weeks ago I just turned 16 which makes me one of the youngest in my grade because I have a late birthday that is exactly a month before the cut off date which is August 31st. In my family it is a tradition shortly after you turn 16 the heir of the throne is crowned King or Queen of Auradon. Shortly after my 16th birthday I made my first proclamation as future King of Auradon to give four Villain Kids a second chance in life. I believe everyone deserves a second chance especially the Villain Kids that deserves a better life than be stuck on island their whole life with no way out. I think it is unfair that the Villain Kids are punished for a crime their parents made over 20 years ago. It is not their fault that their parents are horrible people. This is why I created the Villain Kids Foreign Exchange Program. I want to prove to all of Auradon that the Villain Kids are not like their parents. When I first announce my proclamation everyone thought I was crazy for wanting to give the Villain Kids a second chance especially my girlfriend Audrey. She was not supportive with my dreams about giving the Villain Kids a second chance. She even got so mad at me for picking the worst villains on the Isle children to come to Auradon Prep. She especially got mad at me for choosing her mother's worst enemy Maleficent's daughter to come to Auradon Prep. I try to tell Audrey to give them a chance but she wouldn't listen instead she already hates the daughter of her mother's worst enemy who she has never met before.

I sent a limo to pick up the four Villain Kids that I chose to come to Auradon. I don't know much about them because there is very little information about the Isle that is in history books. I have read every book in my mother's library there is that has information about the Isle. I heard that some of the villains have children that are close to my age but I couldn't find any record of their names because Auradon doesn't keep any records about the Villain Kids. I have no idea what the Villain Kids I chose names are. All I know that they are the children of Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen, Jafar and Maleficent. I am excited to meet the Villain Kids that I chose to come to Auradon and to get to know them and learn more about the Isle.

I walk in front of the school with my girlfriend, Audrey waiting for the limo to arrive so I can meet the four Villain Kids I chose so I can show them around campus. I am excited to meet them but my girlfriend Audrey is not so thrill with meeting them. A limo finally arrives in front of the school a group of four teenagers get out of the limo. There are two teenage girls that get out of the car one has short purple hair and green eyes and the other one has curly blue hair and brown eyes. I couldn't help but stare at the girl with the blue curly hair she was beautiful. Then two teenage boys got out of the limo who were fighting over something.

Mal's POV

We finally arrive to Auradon me and Evie get out of the limo first. Evie is so excited to meet her Prince Charming because now we are going to a school full of Princesses and Princes from royal families. The boys finally get out of the limo already fighting with each other what a perfect way to make a good impression at our new home. I just stand there rolling my eyes at the boys who are being idiots.

Carlos: Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?

Jay: Cause you wanted it

Carlos: No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!

Me: Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.

Jay: Just cleaning up. Get up Carlos!

Fairy Godmother: Leave it like how you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.

Then Jay started talking to this beautiful tan skin girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes. The beautiful girl was wearing a pink dress and a blue jacket and based on the way she dresses I could tell she was a girly girl who was probably a Princess. She was with this young man that has brown hair and brown eyes I have to admit he is handsome but he is not my type.

Jay: Hello, foxy. The name's Jay the son of Jafar.

Carlos: And I'm Carlos De Vil the son of Cruella De Vil.

Fairy Godmother: Welcome to Auradon Prep! I'm Fairy Godmother and Headmistress here.

Me: The Fairy Godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?

Fairy Godmother: Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.

Me: Yeah, I have always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.

Fairy Godmother: Oh.

Me: And that sparkling wand.

Fairy Godmother: That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or you will miss the future."

Ben: It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Prince Ben and this is Audrey.

Audrey: Princess Audrey his girlfriend.

I could tell by the look on Ben's face he didn't feel comfortable introducing Audrey as his girlfriend. I wonder what is up with that? Does he not like her but his parents force him to be with her because she is royalty? I will have to ask Ben that later.

Evie: You had me at Prince. My mom is a Queen which makes me a Princess. My real name is Princess Evelyn Grimhilde but I go by "Princess Evie" or just "Evie" for short.

I can tell by the way Evie act when she found out Ben is a Prince she was very happy to hear that. Evie acted all flirty by twirling her curly blue hair with her finger when she introduced herself to Ben. I think Evie already has a crush on Ben even though she just met him but I can tell that she likes him by the way her eyes light up when she heard that Ben is a Prince himself.

Audrey: The Evil Queen has no royal status here which means neither do you.

Me: Hey don't talk to my friend like that.

Audrey: Umm excuse me your friend has no royal status here because she is from the Isle and her mother is a Villain.

Me: Then I guess that makes you the _Queen of Mean_ since you are acting so mean to everyone.

I haven't even been in Auradon that long and already Audrey is on my last nerves for being rude to one of my best friends. I can feel my green eyes starting to glow which only happens when I am mad at someone and when I get mad it is not pretty. I turn into a dragon which is something I inherited from my mother but it only happens when I am mad about someone. Carlos grabs my hand and tries to calm me down because he knows what I am like when I am mad which is not pretty.

Carlos: Mal, you need to calm down don't let her turn you into a monster because that is not you Mal.

Fairy Godmother: Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you four tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 am to 11:00 pm. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.

Ben goes around and shaking all our hands trying to make a good first impressions on me and my friends. Jay gives Ben a friendly punch in the chest.

Ben: It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history. As the day our two people begin to heal by forgetting the past and learn how to live in peace by forgiving each other.

Me: Or the day that you show four people where the bathrooms are.

Ben: A little bit over the top?

Me: A little more than a little bit.

Ben: Well, so much for trying to make a good first impression and wanting to make you four all feel welcome here.

Then Audrey points at me and says something to me because she thinks she knows who I am. Since I am the only one that hasn't properly introduced myself.

Audrey: Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally donot blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora better known as Sleeping...

Me: Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name before. My name is Mal Faery and you are right I'm Maleficent's daughter. Your know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.

Audrey: Water under the bridge.

Me: Totes!

I fake laugh at Audrey's face because I already can tell how fake she really is. I know I just met Audrey today but I already hate her so much. She was being so rude to my friend Evie and acts like she is all nice just to please her boyfriend who was the one that made this proclamation to invite me and my friends to come to Auradon. I can already tell that she is one of those girls that acts like she is the Queen Bee of this school more like the _Queen of Mean _by the way she acts being so rude to my friends.

Ben: Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon Prep originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school for students to attend from 6th grade to 12th grade.

The four of us follow Ben and Audrey on the tour. Then Ben stops in front of his father's statue in his human form. Then Ben starts to clap his hands and the statue of Ben's father turn from a human to a Beast. Carlos got scared and jumped into Jay's arms when he saw the statue turn into a Beast because his mother taught him to be scare of dogs.

Ben: Carlos, its's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from a Beast to a man to remind us that anything is possible.

Me: Does he shed much?

Ben: Yeah, my mom won't let him on the couch he only turns into a Beast when he gets really angry.

Then the four of us continue following Ben and Audrey into the inside of the building where we would be attending our last two years of high school here.

Me: So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?

Ben: Yeah, it exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.

Me: Who just happened to be Kings and Queens.

Audrey: That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.

Audrey but Ben's hand around her shoulder I could tell by the look on his face that he was uncomfortable.

Ben: Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to...

Audrey: Ask Doug.

Me: Ha.

Doug: Hi I'm Douglas Grimm but I go by Doug for short. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.

Evie: Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter. My real name is Princess Evelyn Grimhilde but you can just called me "Evie".

Doug: Okay. So about you classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already like History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and uh, Remedial Goodness 101.

Me: Let me guess. Remedial Goodness 101 is a new class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.

Doug: Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are on the left side follow me and I will show you guys where they are at. This is still bugging me I can't think of the last dwarf name even though he is my Uncle I guess this is what I get for having six Uncles I can't remember all their names even though they are all my Uncles.

Carlos: Sneazy that is the one you were forgetting.

The four of us all follow Doug who leads the way to our dorm rooms which is on the left side of the front entrance of the campus. Doug leads us down a hallway and tells us all the girls dorms are the left and all the boys dorms are on the right side.

Doug: Okay Mal your roommate is Evie and Jay your roommate is Carlos. Here is your room keys all your stuff is already in both of your dorms.

I look at my room key which says me and Evie are assigned to room 100. It turns out Jay and Carlos room number is 101 which means that their dorm is literally across the hall from us. I follow Evie to our dorm room. When I first walk in and saw me and Evie's dorm I have to admit it was a nice room but it was not my style because it is too elegant for me. This dorm is obviously made for a Princess not a Villain Kid who likes to wear Purple, Pink and Green. Evie obviously loved the room and felt like where she belongs. The nice thing about this room is how comfy the bed is compare to the ones we had back at home on the Isle.

Carlos's POV

The minute I walked into my new room I instantly fell in love with it. This room is was way nicer than sleeping in my mother's fur coat closet. I lay on my new bed which is super comfy. I grab my special pillow out of my bag that I brought with me to Auradon. It is this nice blue pillow that Evie gave me. This pillow is so special to me because it is my first pillow ever because my mother made me sleep on the floor with no pillow or blanket for me to sleep with. My mother is super abusive and acts like she is a great mother in front of her friends for a while no one knew what my mother was truly like. Then one day Evie, Jay and Mal were over at my house the four of us were playing truth or dare. Mal dare Evie to go in my mother's fur coat closet even though Mal knew very well that no one was allow in there. Mal was super curious what was in the closet and why we were not allow in there even though I told her many times that she can't go in there ever. So Evie broke my mother's rules when my mom was not home all because Mal dare her to do it. Evie gets stuck in one of the bear traps in my mother's fur coat closet. I go in there and save Evie from getting hurt in the bear traps. Mal accidently shut the door which lock us out and she didn't even know it. I show Evie another way to get out this closet by going through the back door in my bedroom. Evie was the first person to see my bedroom and notice I don't have a proper place to sleep on. She saw I had no pillows and told me that she can give me one of her old pillows that they were going to throw out anyways. Evie gave me my first pillow as a thank you gift for saving her from getting hurt from the bear traps. I brought this pillow with me because I like how comfy this pillow is.

Jay: Now that we are alone I need to talk to you Carlos about something

Me: What is it that you want to talk to me about?

Jay: I want to know what exactly is going on between you and Mal?

Me: What are you talking about?

Jay: Carlos I'm not dumb I have seen the way you look at her and lately you been acting strange around her.

Me: I have not been acting strange around her and there is nothing that is going on between me and her.

Jay: Are you sure about that? Carlos, I have known you for a long time you are basically like a little brother to me. There is nothing you can't tell me I'm always here for you bro.

Me: Will you promise me that if I told you the truth about me and Mal that you won't tell anyone this?

Jay: I promise I won't tell anyone.

Me: The truth is I really like Mal as more than a friend. I have always like her as more than friends. I knew nothing would happen between us back at home because Villain kids are forbidden to date. I have always wanted to tell her the truth but I am too scared that she won't like me back.

Jay: I always knew that you like her but you just didn't want to admit it because you don't want to ruin your friendship with her.

Me: Wait you always knew that I like her and never said anything about it?

Jay: Yeah, I have always known that you were in love with her but I didn't want to say anything because I knew you would deny your feelings for her.

Me: What do you think I should do? Since you are the expert on girls because you always flirted with girls back at home even though love was forbidden on the Isle.

Jay: I think you should just tell her the truth she deserves to know even if she doesn't like you back.

Me: Yeah, you are right I should tell her the truth. Thanks for the advice man. I am going to tell her soon when the time is right.

**Author Note: I choose Doug's last name as Grimm in this story which is a reference to the authors last name of the fairytales. Snow White is one of the fairytales that the Grimm Brothers wrote. **


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Author note: I got something to say before you read this chapter I'm very sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was trying to make this chapter as interesting as possible. This chapter was suppose to be about the First Day of School but I decided to make this chapter about Carlos having a nightmare and Mal comforting him. I hope you enjoy this chapter comment your thoughts on what you think of my story so far.**

**Tip: I also want to say for whatever reason the format is screw up when you read this story on your phone its best to read this story on the computer or turn your phone side ways.**

* * *

Evie's POV

I spend the rest of my last day of summer before school starts with my friends. I hang out with Mal in our dorm for a little bit then I got a new notification on my phone it was from Jay.

_Jay: Hey Evie. Are you free right now?_

_Me: Yeah, why?_

_Jay: Carlos was wondering if you and Mal want to come over to our dorm and hang out with us for the rest of the night?_

_Me: Sure I will ask Mal if she wants to come?_

_Jay: Okay bye I will see you later Evie._

A little while ago Carlos found some old phones that Auradon gave to the Isle because they didn't want them anymore. So Carlos went over to the market and grab four old phones for all of us so we can text each other when there is emergency when one of us is having family problems and they just need to get away from their parents for a little bit. Mainly Carlos is the one that needs someone to hang out with so he can get away from his crazy mother. The old phones that Carlos found were broken but Carlos found a way to fix it because he is really good with technology.

Mal: Who was texting you Evie?

Me: It was Jay he wanted to know if we want to come over to his dorm and hang out with him and Carlos.

Mal: Sure, that fine.

Me: Well come on Mal, let's go see your crush's dorm.

Mal: Evie, please stop teasing me about my crush. I don't want anyone to know that I like him

Me: Don't worry Mal I won't tell anyone who your crush is.

I was totally lying to Mal about keeping her crush a secret. I really hate lying to Mal but I am only going to tell one person about Mal's crush. Believe me it's not like I am going to tell Carlos that Mal likes. There is only one person in this world that I am going to tell who Mal likes which is our friend Jay. I know he will keep it a secret even though he is really close to Carlos. The four of us are all best friends but Mal is my best friend in the whole world. Jay's best friend in the whole world is Carlos just like how mine is Mal. Jay is basically like my best guy friend and Mal's best guy friend is Carlos. Sometimes Mal and Carlos like to hang out alone when that happens I am left alone with Jay. Which is fine with me because I like seeing them happy with each other. Over the years me and Jay got closer when both are best friends in the whole world are hanging out with each other alone. Luckily I am not the only one that suspected something is going on between Mal and Carlos. I have talk to Jay about this even he agrees that they probably like each other but they are too scared to admit. Me and Jay both agree that they would be adorable together and they need to be together. As crazy as this sounds we even came up with a ship name for our friends which "Marlos". We use their ship name as a inside joke that is only between me and Jay. A few days ago me and Jay were talking about a plan to get our best friends to hook up with each other. We called our plan "Operation Marlos". Our first step was to find out if they like each other. So I asked Mal earlier this morning about if she likes Carlos. While Jay is going to asked Carlos if he likes Mal. I can't wait to talk to Jay alone and tell him the good news about Mal finally admitting that she likes Carlos just like what we suspected for a while. I spend the rest of the afternoon with my friends playing video games with them in the boys' dorm. Carlos beat us all in _Mario Cart _ I even saw Carlos trying to show Mal how to play all these video games we were playing. I can tell that Carlos is in love Mal by the way he looks at her just won't admit it. I just want Carlos to make a move on Mal because he is clearing in love with her even though he has never admit it to me that he likes her. At 9:30 me and Mal decided it is time to go back to our dorms and go to bed because we have school early in the morning.

* * *

Mal's POV

I went straight to bed as soon as I walked into my dorm. I was so tired from hanging out with my friends in Carlos and Jay's dorm playing video games with them all day long. I had fun spending time with them before we go back to school tomorrow. I am so tired and I need to get as much sleep as possible for my first day of school tomorrow. I slept for two hours until I was woken up from Carlos screaming in his sleep. Carlos like I mention before often has nightmares about his abusive mother. He has a hard time calming down when he is having a anxiety attack or a nightmare and for whatever reason I am the only one that can calm him down. I rush straight to Carlos dorm which is across the hall from my room. I remember Doug telling us earlier on our tour about the rules at Auradon Prep and one of the rules is no one is allow to go in the opposite gender dorm after 10 pm which is the time that everyone is suppose to go back to their dorms. I didn't care what the rules say I am going into my crush's dorm and going to stay with him just so I can comfort him. I don't care if I get caught and get in trouble for breaking the rules because it not like I am going to do anything bad. I am just going to comfort my crush from having a nightmare which is a real emergency. I went into Carlos and Jay's dorm room using the spare key Jay gave me earlier so me and Evie can come in their room anytime to hang out with them. Carlos is laying on his bed still screaming from his nightmare I went over to his bed to comfort him.

Me: Carlos it's okay. I am right here. I promise your mother is not going to come over and hurt you. She can't come to Auradon because she is still stuck on the Isle.

Carlos: Mal, you know the rules that you're not suppose to be here.

Me: I know that but I don't care if I break the rules. I will always be there for my friends when they need me the most.

Carlos: Mal, I don't want you to get in trouble I think you should just leave and go back to sleep.

Me: I am not going to leave you Carlos right now. I am staying here with you because I know you need me right now.

Carlos: I hate it when I know that you are right. I guess it is okay you can sleep here for the night to help comfort me from my nightmares.

Carlos scoots over to the left to make room for me to sleep next to him. I climb into his bed and sleep next to him on the right side of the bed. I lay on my side and he wraps his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Carlos POV

I hate having nightmares I wish they would go away. I feel bad that I woke up Mal when I was screaming in my sleep from having a nightmare about my mother. I haven't even been in Auradon that long and I am already having a nightmare on my first night here. I can still hear her voice in my head **(1) **screaming at me even though my mother is not here. I like watching Mal in her sleep because she looks so cute when she falls asleep in my arms. I guess that is one of the reasons I fell in love with her is the way she falls asleep.

I have always loved to read ever since I was a child even Mal likes to read which might sound hard to believe. She was actually one of the top students in our class back at Dragon Hall. I was also one of the top students too along with Evie who is very talented in Potions because her mother is a Potion Dealer which is basically like a Drug Dealer but with Potions instead. I once read this book and one of my favorite lines is _"I fell in love with the way you fall asleep, slowly and all at once" _**(2)**. I like this quote because it totally describes how I feel about Mal. When she is sleeping she looks like how _Sleeping Beauty _looks like after Mal's mother put a Sleeping Curse on the Princess in the Disney animation movie which I was forced to watch in English class back at Dragon Hall. They made us watched the Disney animation movie version of our parents stories in English Class when were reading our parents fairytale stories to most people they think fairytales are not real but little do they know that these stories are real things that happen to our parents.

My mind normally keeps me up at night just thinking about life makes it hard for me to fall asleep. I keep thinking about what Jay said earlier to me about when I finally admitted to him that I have feelings for Mal. After many years of denying it to anyone that asked me if I have feelings for my girl best friend. Mal has always been my girl best friend ever since we were kids don't get me wrong Evie is one of my closest friends. I just don't have the same relationship with her than I do with Mal. I have always like Mal since I can remember she is the first and only girl that I have truly love. I think my feelings started when we were in 6th grade when I start to notice how beautiful she is. I have liked Mal since I was either 9 or 10 years old and Mal was 11 or 12 years old at the time. I have always been the youngest one in my grade and people used to bullied me on the Isle for being so small and weak. Mal has always been a daredevil and never cared about getting in trouble so she would always stand up for me back on the Isle when people were messing with me. All the bullies back at Dragon Hall were all so scared of Mal and knew that no one should messed with the daughter of the worst Villain on the Isle. Mal would physical fight anyone that messes with her or her friends that is what makes her so amazing. I am actually suppose to be two grades below my friends but I skip two grades. Everyone back on the Isle had to go to pre-school but I was luckily enough to skip preschool and go straight to kindergarten. I have always been a smart kid I started reading at a young age. I read so much when I was a toddler I knew all the things that I was supposed to learn in pre-school. I went to pre-school for a little bit until the school found out I was "too smart" for pre-school. Then they let me skip two grades and go straight to kindergarten at three years old. I look at the alarm on my night stand to see what time it is and it is already past midnight. I really need to go to sleep but I keep thinking about what Jay said to me. Jay is right I should tell Mal how I feel. She deserves to know the truth. I am too scared if I tell her the truth it will ruin our friendship forever. I don't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to me and the only girl I ever had feelings for. I really want to tell her how much I like her but I know she will never feel the same way I feel about her. I kept looking her sleeping so peacefully in my arms. I really want to let all my feelings out about the girl I love. So I whisper to her while she is asleep in my arms "I love you Mal." I really hoped she didn't hear what I said to her but I just wanted to practice saying that out loud to her for when I am finally ready to tell her the truth. I whispered in her ear one more time "Goodnight Mal, I love you" then I went straight to sleep with the girl I love sleeping in my arms.

* * *

**Author Note**

**(1)- reference to a line from the song **_**Ways to be Wicked **_**from Descendants 2**

**(2)- reference to a line from **_**Fault in Our Stars**_** by John Green.**


	5. Chapter 5: First day of School

Mal's POV

I wake up sleeping next to Carlos who is still asleep. I look at the alarm clock on the nightstand that is in between Carlos and Jay's beds. The alarm clock says;

_August 17, 2015_

_5:55 a.m_.

Well it looks like I need to get moving and sneak into my bedroom before Doug comes in our dorms at 6 a.m. waking us up for our first day at a new school. I ran out of Carlos and Jay's dorm as fast as I can and ran across the hall to my dorm just in time. Then Doug came in for a minute and saw we were already up so he left to go check on the boys.

Evie: Oh there you are Mal I have been looking for you all morning since I got up at 5:30 a.m. Where have you been Mal? I have been worried sick about you.

Me: Carlos was having another nightmare so I went over to his room to comfort him and I spend the night with him.

Evie: Mal you do know that you can't go in the opposite gender dorm after 10 p.m. What if you got caught Mal for sneaking around in one of the boys' dorms after 10 p.m.?

Me: Evie calm down I didn't get caught this time. I wasn't trying to sneak around into one of the boys' dorms I was just trying to help my friend.

Evie: Sure, you were totally helping a "friend" it seems like to me that you and Carlos are a little more than just friends.

Me: Evie, you know that is not true me and Carlos are just friends.

Evie: Well it doesn't seem that way to me. I have seen you two together and anyone can see that you two are more than just friends plus you told me yesterday that you like him.

Me: I have to admit that I do like him as more than just a friend. But trust me Evie, we are only just friends nothing is ever going to happen between us.

Evie: Mal, you don't know what could happen in future so stop saying something won't ever happen when you don't know what the future holds. Mal I think you should just give love a chance because you never know what could happen. I think Carlos might like you back, but you are too scared to be in love because of what your mother told you about love.

Me: Evie, I know you are joking because he doesn't like me like that. He only sees me as just a friend

Evie: I am being serious Mal I think Carlos might be in love with you.

Me: What makes you say that?

Evie: I have seen the way he looks at you when you are not watching. He never said anything to me about it, but I can just tell that he is probably in love with you. I have seen the way he tries to flirt with you by trying to hold your hand and put his arm around you. He is clearly in love with you, but you just don't see it.

Me: Maybe you are right Evie he might like me back. I will talk to him later about it.

Evie: That is what I like to hear. Anyways you should probably start get ready for school because school is going to start in 30 minutes at 7 a.m.

I grab my clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed for my first day of school. I put on the same outfit I wore yesterday. When I am finish getting ready for school me and Evie go down the first floor on the other side of the school to meet up with the boys. The four of us go inside Fairy Godmother's office to grab our schedules and a map of the school. We all have the same schedule because they wanted all the villain kids stay together since we are the first group of VKs to be part of this Auradon Villain Kid Exchange Program. The only class we don't all have together is our seventh bell because Fairy Godmother let us choose our last elective. The four of us are required to take Life Skills Without Magic because it is requirement that everyone has to take before they graduated from here and the four of us have to take Remedial Goodness 101. I choose to take an art class for my last elective. Evie chooses to take Advanced Sewing 101. Carlos chooses to take some computer class and Jay chooses to take Self Defense 101. First period is about ready to start and the four of us all have Chemistry class for our first period. The four of us all walked together to our first class of the day which is Chemistry class with Mr. Deley.

I walked into chemistry class with my squad and saw two familiar faces. Princess Audrey and Prince Ben were the only people the faces that I recognized in this class. Our chemistry teacher clap his hands to get my whole class his attention.

Mr. Deley: Welcome to Chemistry class I am Mr. Deley. I already assign everyone a lab partner that they will sit next to and do labs with for the rest of the school year. When I call your name go sit at your assign table. Mr. Agrabah and Miss Li are at Table 1. Mr. Beastly and Miss Grimhilde are at Table 2. Mr. Charming and Miss Beauty are at Table 3. Mr. Devil...

I couldn't help but laugh when our chemistry teacher mispronounced Carlos last name saying its "Devil" when his last name is pronounced "De Vil" not "Devil".

Carlos: Mr. Carter my last name is not "Devil" it pronounced "De Vil".

Mr. Deley: On my roster it says your last name is "Devil".

Carlos: Let me see that list there has to be some kind of mistake.

Mr. Deley gives Carlos his class roster list just to check to see if his last name is spelled correctly because there is supposed to be a spaced between "De" and "Vil".

Carlos: They spelled my last name wrong on this list there is supposed to be a spaced between "De" and "Vil".

Then out of nowhere Audrey just randomly started bursting out laughing about something. The way she laughs is so annoying and sounds so fake. She literally sounds like a Evil Witch when she laughs it is so annoying.

Audrey: Seriously Devil? What a classic last name for a villain because Devil literally contains the word "evil" in it which is exactly what you Villain Kids are because you four are nothing but a bunch of little devils **(1)**.

Me: How about you just shut up _Queen of Mean _**(2)** and stop talking bad about my friends?

Audrey: I told you yesterday that my name is Princess Audrey Rose Beauty not "Queen of Mean". Mal please don't ever call me that again.

Mr. Deley: Calm down girls as I was saying Mr. De Vil and Miss Faery go sit down at Table 4.

I go to my assigned seat and sit next to Carlos. I am grateful that I don't have to sit next to Audrey who is getting on my last nerves. I try not to let her get to me, but she is driving me crazy. I feel like I am going to explosive with all this anger that Audrey cause. Whenever I get angry at someone I turn into this monster and trust me it is not a pretty side to see. My closest friends Carlos, Evie and Jay all know that I am not the type of person that anyone would want to messed with ever. This is why most people on the Isle are afraid of me because whenever I am angry at someone I transform into a Dragon. Even though there is no magic on the Isle I still inherited my mother's powers to transform into a Dragon whenever I am mad or angry at someone. My friends try their best to calm me down. The truth is Carlos is my only friend that truly understands me. We both been suffering with anxiety ever since we were young and we are both afraid to get our mothers mad due to how abusive they can me. Most Villain Kids on the Isle have some kind of mental health problem like Depression, PTSD or Anxiety due to their childhood. Most Villains that live on the Isle are awful parents to their children especially those children that were raised by a single-parent like me and all my friends were. Carlos has always been a good friend of mine he tries his best to calm me down whenever I am about ready to have anxiety attack. I guess that is why I fell in love with him because he tries to bring out the best in me. He is such a good person and one of the most innocent VKs I ever met along with Dizzy and Evie. We both try to comfort each other when one of us is having anxiety attack it almost like we balance each other out. I am not much of a hugger only to my closest friends but with Carlos it is different but in a good way. I like it when he hugs me because he gives me the best hugs ever. I like it when he tries his best to comfort me even if it means holding my hand telling me everything will be alright. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about how much I love him until Carlos tapped my shoulder.

Carlos: Mal are you alright?

Me: I am fine.

The truth is I am not fine but I didn't want Carlos to worry about me. I really hate lying to him but sometimes I have too. Carlos looks at me straight in the eye his chocolate brown eyes met with my green eyes.

Carlos: Liar I know you so well Mal. I know that you're lying to me. Hey, look at me Mal, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I am always here you Mal everything will be alright.

Then Carlos puts his right hand on top of my left hand on the table and he squeezes my hand to let me know that everything will be okay. It was almost like sparks fly whenever he holds my hand not sure if he felt that spark, but I sure did. If only he knew how I really feel about him but it best to keep my feelings to myself. I know that deep down he will never like me back.

Ben's POV

I really hate to break it to Audrey but Mal is right she needs to stop being mean to Mal and her friends. I have known Audrey my whole life we grew up together playing around the palace. When we were little Audrey was always a nice person, but it wasn't until I told her about my first proclamation I saw a side of Audrey that I have never seen before. Instead of being a supported girlfriend about my dreams she didn't support my idea about me inviting the worst villains on the Isle children to come to Auradon and give them a second chance. Audrey kept telling me about how I am making a huge mistake by inviting four Villain Kids to come to Auradon Prep. I try to tell her that she should give them a chance, but she is not listening to me. I am getting sick of the way that Audrey has been acting lately and her trying to control me. I miss the old Audrey the one that was nice when we were growing up the one, I fell in love with now I am starting to lose feelings for her. I really don't want to hurt her feelings, but I think it is best that we break up soon. The only problem is my father and Audrey's parents made us be in a arrange marriage for the sake of our kingdoms so we can keep our royal status. At first, I was fine with this but now I am starting to think that I don't want to be betrothed to Audrey anymore. My father and her parents made agreement a long time ago that we will have an arrange marriage and I will proposed to Audrey on my 18th birthday. I told my father about this last night that I want to get out of this arrange marriage because I am starting to not like Audrey due to her trying to control me lately. I am going to be honest I don't want to marry Audrey in a few years from now if she keeps acting this way. I thought I loved her I really try to for our kingdom's sake. I just can't do it anymore I don't want to be forced to marry someone that is not supportive with my decisions I made for the kingdom. I thought I was in love with Audrey, but I guessed not. Maybe I really don't know what love is. All I want is to be married someone I truly love not just because of politics. When I told my father how I have been feeling about Audrey lately he made an agreement with me. He said if I can find true love before my coronation then he will called-off the agreement he made with Audrey's parents about us getting married. The only problem is how am I going to find true love in such a short amount of time to get out of this arrange marriage. I only have 5 weeks and 4 days from today to find true love before my coronation on Friday, September 25th, 2015 to get out of marrying Audrey. I met this beautiful girl named Evie yesterday who I think I am starting to fall for, but it is too early to tell. I only met her yesterday I wouldn't say I am in love with her just yet, but I do think she is pretty. She seems nice but I really don't know that much about her. I want to get to know her first and see what happens. I also want to get to know her friends that I invited to come to Auradon Prep with her and find out more about their life on the Isle. I swear if Audrey tells me that I can't be friends with them I am going to ignore what she says. I don't care if I am betrothed to her or not, I don't want to date someone that tries to control me like what Audrey has been doing to me lately. I would rather date someone that understands me and someone that I am comfortable with. I am going to be honest I am starting to not feel comfortable around Audrey because I am not in love with her like I used to be. I don't want to be mean to her or hurt her feelings, but I think it is best we break up because we clearly don't belong together.

Evie: Are you excited to be crowned King of Auradon soon?

Me: Yes, I am excited to be King soon, but I am also a little nervous that I won't be a great ruler to Auradon. I just want to make a difference when I become King to make all of Auradon a better place.

Evie: I am sure you will make a great King one day. I already think you are going to be a great future King to Auradon because you care so much about your people and you try to see the good in everyone even the VKs. If it wasn't for you who knows what would of happen if you never made a proclamation to send me and my friends to Auradon Prep to give us a second chance. That is what I admired about you is how good of a person you are to your people.

Me: I really try to see the good in everyone, but it is hard to see the good in everyone sometimes. Evie, I got a question for you. Have you ever felt like not wanting to do something you were destined to do your whole life?

Evie: Yes, I have felt like not wanting to do what I am destined to do. All my life I was destined to follow in my mother footsteps and become evil like her, but I never wanted that. I wanted more in life than becoming evil I wanted to help the other VKs so they can have a better life.

Me: I know how you feel because that is how I feel thinking about my future.

Evie's POV

I was about ready to say something to Ben asking why he feels this way about his future not wanting to do something he was destined to do? but Mr. Deley started lecturing about chemistry. Everyone in the whole class except for me was taking notes while listening to the lecture. Instead of paying attention in class like I am supposed to do I was too busy staring at the cute Prince that is sitting next to me on the left side. He has the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. I know that I only met him yesterday, but I am already starting to fall in love with the cute Prince that sits next to me in class. I didn't believe in love at first sight until the moment I met him and everything I read about in a romance book started to make sense. Ever since, I was a little girl I have been fascinated reading books about romance. I have always been a sucker for romance and wanting my own happily ever after like in the books I read as a child. I think I already met my Prince Charming which is Ben who is the Prince in my own fairytale. He is so kind and perfect in every way but the only problem is that he is with another girl. I spent most of chemistry class daydreaming about him until I heard my chemistry teacher called my name. I bet he called my name because he knew that I wasn't paying attention.

Mr. Deley: Evie, perhaps this is just all review for you because you are too busy daydreaming about how you are too smart to be in this class. So, tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?

Me: Atomic weight? Uh, well, not that very much I mean, it's an atom, right?

I have no idea how to find the atomic weight of silver. I was too busy looking at the cute Prince that invited me and my friends over to Auradon Prep to even understand what my teacher was talking about. I should of pay attention to my teacher lecture so I can understand how he explain to the class how to find the atomic weight. I don't want to look like I am dumb in front of my class for saying the wrong answer. I have no choice but to get my mother magic mirror out so I can ask the magic mirror what the answer is. I ask my magic mirror that I am hiding under my desk "Magic mirror in my hand how do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" Then my magic mirror screen lit up the answer to my question. I get out of my seat and start writing the answer on the board.

Me: That would be 106.905 times .5200 plus 108.905 times .4800 which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 AMU.

Mr. Deley came over and saw what I written on the board to see if it is correct. I wrote on the board; _106.905 x .5200 + 108.905 x .4800 = 107.6 AMU_. Mr. Deley was impressed what I wrote on the board.

Mr. Deley: That is correct Evie. I am sorry I underestimate…..

Me: A villain? Don't ever make that mistake again just because I am a Villain Kid doesn't mean I am not smart.

Then the bell finally ring meaning class is over. My friends walk with me to our second period class which is math. I didn't know anyone in that class from before except my friends and Doug. The rest of the day flew by nothing interesting happen in my English and History of Auradon class which I have third and fourth period. My fifth period class is Life Skills without Magic which is my favorite class so far. They teach us how to sew, clean and cook without magic which I already knew how to do already, but I did learn some new things in that class today. My lunch period is right after my fifth period. period. At Auradon Prep you have two options you can either eat lunch inside in the cafeteria or you can eat outside at the picnic tables. I ate lunch with my three friends Carlos, Jay and Mal since they are my only friends at this school so far. The four of us head to the buffet table in the cafeteria to grab some lunch. We all try some new food that we never try before. Auradon food is way better than the Isle food back at home we got Auradon leftover food that was already expired. The four of us all grab some food and went to go eat lunch at one of the picnic tables outside. We all sat down at a picnic table near a Oak tree eating our lunch. Then Ben came over with his lunch.

Ben: Evie, I am so sorry about my girlfriend's behavior to you and your friends yesterday. I want to make it up to all four of you by sitting with you guys at lunch. I want to get to know all of you and I am hoping that we can all be friends.

Then out of nowhere Audrey walks over to Ben because she is looking for him so she can talk to him about something.

Audrey: There you are Benny-Boo I have been looking for you all over. What on earth are you doing sitting with the new kids?

Ben: I am sitting with the new kids because I want to be friends with them and get to know them.

Audrey: Why would you want to be friends with the new kids when you already have me, Chad, Doug, Jane and Lonnie as your friends?

Ben: Look Audrey because I want too and I don't need your opinion who I can or can't be friends with.

Audrey: Ben I don't think you should be friends with the children of our parents worst enemy because they are exactly like their parents. Now, come on Ben you are coming with me to have lunch with our friends instead of those little devils **(1)**.

Then Audrey grabs Ben's hand and drag her boyfriend to where their friends are sitting on the quad. I feel sorry for Ben because based on what I have seen it seems like Audrey is trying to control him. I feel like Ben deserves to be treated better than how Audrey is treating him.

Mal's POV

I am sitting next to Carlos at lunch and Evie is sitting across me next to Jay. Audrey and Ben go eat lunch with their friends and Audrey keeps turning her head starring at me. She has the evil look on her face like she wants to kill me. I don't know why Audrey is being so rude to me and my friends. I don't understand what I have done to Audrey to make her hate me and my friends. I swear she walks around this school like she owns it. She acts like a typically high school Queen Bee who is a mean rich girl. I swear if Audrey was a villain her villain name would be the "Queen of Mean" **(2)** because that is what she is a typically high school mean girl.

After lunch, I have Remedial Goodness 101 with the one and only Fairy Godmother. I walk to my next class with my friends after lunch is over. When we walk into the classroom there are four desks in the middle of the room with a space to walk in the middle between two desks. I sit next to Evie on the right side of the room and the boys sit on the left side of the room. Fairy Godmother takes attendance which I don't see the point in doing that when there is only four students in the entire class and she knows we are all here. Fairy Godmother talks about what we are going to do in this class to learn how to be good.

Fairy Godmother: A week from today we are going on a little field trip to The Museum of Cultural History instead of coming to class after lunch we are going on a little trip. I am going to give you a tour of the Museum and show you where my wand is at the museum that I am going to use in a couple of weeks at the Coronation.

I can't wait to go on the field trip to the museum plus I will find out where the wand is. Then later that day me and my friends can sneak in the museum and steal the wand when we are supposed to be in bed. Sounds like a perfect plan to do what my mom told me to do even though I don't want too. No one knows this but my mom is force me to steal the wand I have no choice when her eyes were glowing at me before I left the Isle she was able to control what I do. She used her only power she has on the Isle which is making her eyes glow that can make her control whoever she is looking at by commanding them to do what she told them to do.

In the middle of class, a young girl comes running in the room who look a few years younger than me that has short hair with a blue headband that has a bow on top. She is wearing a light blue dress with a light blue bow at the collar of her dress. She goes to Fairy Godmother handing her a piece of paper.

Fairy Godmother: Hello dear one.

Jane: Hi, you need to sign this paper to sign me off on early dismissal for the Coronation.

Fairy Godmother: Everyone here remembers my 14-year old daughter Jane that I mention before? She is a fourth-year student here which is a freshmen in high school.

Jane: Mom, no!

Fairy Godmother: It's okay. Jane, this is everyone.

Jane: Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.

Then Jane left the room with the forum she gave her mother. Now that I think about it Jane looks familiar I think I saw her sitting with Audrey at lunch. I think she is one of Audrey's friends along with that Asian girl in my chemistry class that sits next to Jay I think her name is Lonnie.

The rest of class was boring because Fairy Godmother kept talking about how to be "Good". Then the bell finally ring now I am off to my seventh period class which is my art class that I have with Rapunzel who is the art teacher here at Auradon Prep. I didn't know anyone in my art class, so I kept to myself not minding any of my classmates' conservation. I sat there drawing the rest of class not saying a word to anyone. Then the bell finally ring now it is finally time to go home. After class I go straight to my locker where I already spray-painting graffiti on it with my mother's silhouette that says "_LONG LIVE EVIL_" on it earlier this morning before chemistry class. Evie is my locker partner while Carlos and Jay share a locker together because there is not enough lockers at this school where everyone can have their own locker so we all have to share a locker with someone. Evie comes over to our locker to put her stuff that she doesn't need in our locker. I put my stuff on the top shelf that I don't need to bring to my dorm to use for homework. At the corner of my eye I saw Ben talking with a boy that has blonde curly hair whose is in my chemistry class. He sits next to Audrey in chemistry and his name is Chad Charming the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Audrey was also with Chad talking to Ben. I was curious what they were talking about so I listen closely to their conversation.

Ben: Come on, Chad. Give them a chance.

Audrey: Oh. No offense, Benny Bear, but you're just too trusting with everyone. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a Prince in disguise. But with my mom, the Evil Fairy was just the Evil Fairy. That girl's mother.

Audrey nods her head at me because she is referring to me. I have only been at this school for a day and already I am sick of Audrey talking crap about me and my friends. I really want to fight this girl because she deserves it after all the horrible things she said about me and my friends. Evie noticed that I am angry and tries to calm me down, so I don't punch Audrey in the face on my first day here. Then Ben ignores what Audrey just said and walks over to me and Evie.

Ben: Hi ladies, how was your first day here?

Me: Super except your girlfriend is being rude by talking crap about me and my friends.

Ben: Look Mal, I am really sorry she said that about you and your friends. She just doesn't want to give you guys a chance because she thinks that all the VKs are exactly as horrible as their parents are.

Evie: If she is so awful to us then why are you dating her especially since you were the ones that invited us over here?

Ben: It's a long story let's just say my dad and her parents made an agreement a long time ago. Well I have to go I will see you guys later.

Me and Evie: Bye Ben.

Both of us waved bye to Ben then he left to go do something. Me and Evie walked back to our dorm and that was the end of our very first day here at Auradon Prep.

**Author Note**

**(1)- Audrey nickname for the VKs is "little devils" which is a reference to what Bob Ross used to like to call his animal friends on his painting show.**

**(2)- Mal nickname for Audrey is a reference to Audrey iconic song "**_**Queen of Mean**_**" by Sarah Jeffery from Descendants 3.**


	6. Chapter 6: Carlos faces his fears

** Tuesday August 18th, 2015 **

Evie's POV

I am standing out in the hallway talking to my friends Carlos, Jay and Mal right before school starts. Our first class doesn't start for another ten more minutes.

Me: So, Mal I know its only the second day of school but I think you should make some new friends this school year. This is the perfect place for you to make some new friends at a new school where no one knows you from before expect for me, Carlos and Jay.

Mal: Why do you think I need to make some new friends this school year? When I have you guys in my life I don't need any new friends.

Me: Look Mal, I am your only female friend you have which is just sad. I think you need some more female friends in your life because us girls have to stick together. I know that you think most girls are fake but that is so not true there are some really nice girls out there that would make a great new friend for you if you just give them a chance.

Mal: I guess you are right I will try to make some new friends this school year with other females.

Me: That's what I like to hear.

Mal: I am not trying to be mean Evie, but making new friends is so easy for you because you are so sweet, pretty and everyone loves you. I am not as likable as you are Evie. I wish I was likable you are.

Carlos: That is so not true Mal. I think you are a great person because you are amazing, brave, smart and very pretty. I don't see how nobody wouldn't want to be friends with you.

Mal: Aww Carlos that's so sweet of you to say that.

Then I saw Mal go up to Carlos and gave him a huge hug. They are so cute together. I ship them so hard I couldn't help but smile as I was standing there and watch them hug each other for a long time.

Me: Aww you two are such a very cute couple.

Then both Carlos and Mal said at the same time "We are not couple." I swear those two are soulmates because they literally just said the same thing at the same time. They are so meant to be but they are both too scared to admit how they truly feel about each other. Then the bell ring telling us that class just started. So the four of us rush to our chemistry class right before Mr. Deley was about ready to take attendance.

I have only been in Auradon for two days and I already met the Prince of my dreams. I know that I shouldn't say that when I barely know him but I can already tell he is my Prince Charming. I haven't talk to Ben that much since when we first met two days ago but I do want to get to know him. I want to be friends with him before anything serious happens but too bad he is already taken by Audrey. I know he is in a relationship and I am going to respect that and not be like one of those crazy girls that tries to destroy other girls relationship to be with their crush. I start off my morning by sitting in my assign seat next to Ben in chemistry class. I noticed that Mr. Deley purposely made each group of lab partners by pairing up one girl and one boy to be partners. I find it ironic that Mr. Deley choose my crush as my lab partner and he did the same thing to Mal not sure if he did that on purposely. Maybe he secretly ships his students and purposely choose each student's lab partner based on who he ships us with? I was lost in my thoughts thinking about Ben I didn't even heard him say my name.

Ben: Good morning, Evie.

Me: Good morning, Ben. Hey, do you want to be friends? I was hoping to make some new friends while I am here and you seem like a nice guy. I really want to get to know you as a person and not as a Prince.

Ben: Sure Evie, I would love to be friends with you and the other three VKs I invited to Auradon.

Me: What do you like to do for fun?

Ben: I like to read in my freetime just like my mother.

Me: No way I love to read too its one of my favorite things to do along with cooking and sewing clothes. What's your favorite book series?

Ben: My favorite book series is the _Harry Potter_ series by J.K Rowling.

Me: I love Harry Potter too. What hogwarts house do you think you would be in?

Ben: I think I would be a Hufflepuff because I am kind and friendly.

Evie: I can see that. I think I would be a Ravenclaw because I am very creative. I love to design my own clothes with the materials I have.

Ben: I actually have the same birthday as Harry Potter which is July 31st. When is your birthday?

Evie: I am a Christmas Eve baby. My birthday is December 24th. My mom choose to name me Evelyn because I was born on Christmas Eve and the name Evelyn has "Eve" in it which is my birthday.

Ben: What's your favorite color?

Me: Blue.

Ben: That's my favorite color too. What is your favorite shade of Blue?

Me: Royal Blue.

Ben: That's my favorite shade of blue too. We have so much in common from what I know about you so far.

Me: I am just curious are you excited to become King of all Auradon next month?

Ben Yeah I am excited to become King soon. I just don't like the fact that my father has my whole future plan out. I just want to make my own decisions of what I want if you know what I mean?

Me: I get it. I know exactly how you feel my mom try to teach me to be evil like her but I never wanted any of that. All my life I never felt good enough because my mom doesn't think I am pretty enough to get a Prince that would want to marry me.

Ben: Evie screw whatever your mom says because I think you are pretty enough to get any boy to fall in love with you.

I was about ready to cry in class just thinking about my mother making me feel not good enough.

Me: Do you really think so Ben?

Ben: I know so Evie.

* * *

Mal's POV

I am sitting down at my desk next to Evie in Remedial Goodness 101 which is my second to last class I have today. I was bored in class so I got my sketch book out and start drawing a picture of Fairy Godmother's wand. I was still listening in class while I was making sketches in my sketch book. Fairy Godmother kept asking us question about what the right thing to do and no one got any of the answers right. Since no one got any of the answers right Fairy Godmother started to say what the correct answer is just to get us to understand what is the right thing to do. I started to notice a pattern of what the correct answer is which is the least fun one. Fairy Godmother wrote on the chalk board the next question an what are the answers choices. I look up on the chalk board reading the question and knew exactly what the correct answer is.

Fairy Godmother: If someone hands you a crying baby do you,

_A.) Curse it?_

_B.) Lock it in a tower?_

_C.) Give it a bottle?_

_D.) Carve out its heart?_

Evie, what is the correct answer?

Evie: What was the second one?

Fairy Godmother: Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?

Me: The correct answer is C as in Carlos, give it a bottle.

Fairy Godmother: Correct, again.

Carlos: You're on fire, girl!

Then Carlos winked at me not sure if he is trying to flirt with me or not. Wait, actually no that is impossible that he is trying to flirt with me because he is just my best friend. He would never like me like that because we are just friends and that is all we will ever be.

Me: Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.

Carlos: Oh.

Evie: That makes so much sense.

Me: Oh.

Fairy Godmother: Okay. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you...

_A.) Put it in the King's wine?_

_B.) Paint it on an apple?_

_C.) Turn it over to the proper authorities?_

Then the boys just randomly start fighting over who gets to the answer the question. Jay was on top of Carlos wrestling him. As much as I love Jay like an older brother he is such an idiot sometimes especially when him and Carlos fight over the dumbest things like they are brothers.

Carlos: Oh! Ooh... get off of me Jay.

Me: Jayden Jaclose Agrabah please get off Carlos right now and stop acting like an animal.

Jay: I told you many times Mal, to never say my full name especially my middle name.

Me: Well its not my fault that your father was being in idiot by making your middle name "Jaclose".

Jay: Carlos, can you tell your girlfriend to stop bossing me around?

I noticed that Carlos blushed when Jay refer to me as Carlos "girlfriend". I can't help but wonder why Jay all the sudden say that I am Carlos girlfriend this is the first time I ever heard Jay tease Carlos about us dating.

Carlos: She is not my _girlfriend_ and you should know that she is just my best friend.

Then both Carlos and Jay raised their hands wanting to answer the question. Fairy Godmother point at Jay to answer the question.

Fairy Godmother: How about Jay, you tell me what the answer is?

Jay: The correct answer is C, you turn it over to the proper authorities.

Carlos: Hey, I was going to say that.

Jay: But I said it first. Come here!

Carlos: Ow!

Jay: Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?

Carlos: Ow! Stop! Ah!

Fairy Godmother: Boys, Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the Tourney Field. After your last class is over at 2:30 pm tryouts for the Varsity Tourney team will be held at the Tourney Field. We have two Tourney teams which is the Junior Varsity team for boys in grades 6th-8th grade and a Varsity team for boys in grades 9th-12th grade.

Carlos: Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, we will pass.

Once school got out the four of us walk to the Tourney Field. The boys walk to the Tourney Field where tryouts were held and on the sidelines near the field a group of Cheerleaders were having tryouts. I didn't recognize any of the Cheerleaders faces except for the Cheer Captain which happens to be the one and only Audrey Rose Beauty. All the Cheerleaders that were trying out for the team were all wearing yellow V-neck shirts that had a embroider of the letter "A" on the left side of the chest that stands for Auradon. They were also all wearing blue cheerleading skirts with a pair of white gym shoes and all the cheerleaders gad their hair up in a high pony tail. I went up the bleachers with Evie and sat down where I can get a view of Tourney tryouts. The only reason why me and Evie came to Tourney tryouts even though there is no one else sitting on the bleachers with us is to support our friends.

Me: Why on earth do they called this Tourney this looks exactly like _Quidditch_ but with no magic?

Evie: Honestly Mal, I have no idea why they called this Tourney.

Then a girl I never seen before walks up the bleachers and comes over to talk to Evie. She has curly black hair that is in a pony tail and brown eyes with pale skin. She is wearing an Auradon cheerleading uniform I am guessing she is one of the students that is trying out for cheerleading.

Maria: Hi I know you don't know me because you are one of the new kids here. I just want to come over and introduce myself. I'm Maria White the daughter of Mary Margaret better known as Snow White and Prince Florian. The real reason I came over here is to tell that I think you're a gorgeous Princess and I love your outfit. Where on earth did you get it?

**Author note: If you search this story on wattpad it under the same username it will show you a picture of her outfit.**

Evie: Aww thank you for the compliment Maria. I'm Princess Evelyn better known as Evie Grimhilde the daughter of Queen Regina Grimhilde better known as the Evil Queen. I actually made this dress my mother taught me how to sew. I make all my clothes and I have sewn a few outfits for my friends.

Maria: That is so cool that you make your own outfits. I think you should be a fashion designer someday.

Then Audrey walks towards me and Evie wanting to have a talk with Maria about something.

Audrey: Hey Maria you're up next for cheerleading tryouts that is if you want to make team.

Maria: I do want to make the team this year.

Audrey: Then why are you talking to the new kids I told you they are nothing but trouble?

Maria: I just wanted to compliment Evie about how much I love her outfit. I don't know what your problem is Audrey?

Audrey: My problem is that you are ditching cheer tryouts to go talk to the VKs when you are suppose to be at cheer tryouts.

Maria: Okay Audrey I am going to go back to cheer tryouts right now.

Audrey: Well you better come back or else you won't make the team. I am the new cheer captain this year and you better obey my rules or else I am kicking you off the team.

Maria: I understand Audrey that I need to obey the rules.

Audrey: Good that is what I like to hear.

Then both Audrey and Maria walk down the steps on the bleachers and went over to where cheer tryouts are being held.

* * *

Carlos POV

I walk on the Tourney Field with Jay. I look around at the other guys that are also trying out and there is no way I can stand a chance against these guys that are a lot bigger than me. I don't understand why Fairy Godmother thought it would be a good idea for me to try out for Tourney. I feel so small compare to these guys that are bigger than me.

Coach Jenkins: Jay and Ben are both offense. Chad you're defense and Taylor you're the shooter.

Taylor: Right, coach!

Coach Jenkins: Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on.

Me: Kill zone? What...?

Coach Jenkins: Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands.

Jay: Ahh!

Then Jay comes running up to me and is about ready to knock me down. Tourney is so not for me Jay is having a great time playing Tourney.

Me: Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No!

Jay: Ahh! Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!

People: What just happen? Who is that guy?

Coach Jenkins: You! (points at Jay) Get over here! What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later after tryouts. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son. The rest of you that were on the team last year made the team this year.

Then Coach Jenkins points at me and say "You ever thought about band?" I just laugh at him when he said that me joining band? that would never happen ever.

Ben: I'll work with him, coach

Coach Jenkins: All right. Let's run that again

The Cheerleaders: Whoo!

Jay: I'm rotten to the core.

Chad: Ow.

Then Ben pulls me to the side so he can help me get better at running.

Ben: Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?

Then all the sudden a random dog started chasing after me. So I ran as fast as I could to the woods to get away from that dog chasing after.

Me: Oh! Ah! No wait!

Ben: Sweet!

Me: No! Ah!

Ben: Carlos? Carlos!

Then Ben runs after me to the woods which is where I am going to hide to get away from that dog.

Me: No, stop!

Ben: Carlos!

Me: Ben? Ben?

Ben: Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!

Me: Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!

Ben: Hey, who told you that?

Me: My mother told me that.

Ben: Cruella?

Then one of the guys that was also trying out for Tourney ran up to Ben. I have no idea who this guy is all I know is he has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Roderick: Ben, did you really expect that this boy the son of Cruella De Vil was not scared of dogs? I mean for crying out loud his mother hates dogs so much because she had bad experience with a dog when she was child that is why she wanted revenge by skinning those poor Dalmatian puppies to make a fur coat with their fur.

Me: Who are you and how do you know that my mother is Cruella De Vil?

Roderick: I don't believe I properly introduced myself. I'm Roderick Radcliffe the son of Anita and Roger Radcliffe. My mother used to be friends with your mother when they were in school then one day your mother wanted to steal my father's puppies to make a fur coat with their fur. I heard stories about your mother growing up and I heard somewhere that she had a son but I had no idea what his name was. What's your name new kid?

Me: My name is Carlos De Vil.

Then all the sudden Roderick just burst out laughing. What is so funny that is causing Roderick to laugh so hard?

Roderick: So, wait you are telling me that your mother name you Carlos? that is so cruel and hilarious that she did that.

Me: Yeah my mother was the one that name me Carlos. Why do you think it is funny that my name is Carlos?

Roderick: I just think that it is funny she named her own son that because my parents told me that she is so obsessed with her car and calls it her "baby". It pretty ironic she named her own son Carlos because the word "Car" is in the name "Carlos".

Ben: Why exactly did your mother make you scare of dogs?

Me: She's a dog expert. A dog yeller. Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!

Ben: Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?

Me: Of course not my mother says they are little devils

Ben: Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, meet Dude. He's the campus mutt.

Me: Wait he is the campus mutt? back on the Isle at my old school Dragon Hall our school mascot was Lady Tremaine's cat Lucifer.

Ben: Yes he is the campus mutt and my dog.

Me: He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.

Ben: I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island.

Me: Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs.

Ben: Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know.

Me: Oh. Yeah. Thank you.

Ben: Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?

Me: Okay.

Ben: I'll see you later.

Me: See you later. Thank you Ben for introducing to me Dude to help me face my fear of dogs.

Ben: No problem Carlos.

Then both Ben and Roderick leave the woods and go back on the Tourney Field. I stay back in the woods standing there petting Dude. He is such a super calm dog I don't understand why my mom told me that dogs are "little devils".

* * *

Jay's POV

After tryouts I went over to Coach Jenkins that was sitting on the bench. I sat down next to him so we can talk in private about me joining the team.

Coach Jenkins: I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes, If you know what I mean.

Me: You're telling me. It's all, "after you, old chum." Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?" Where I come from It's, "prepare to die, sucker!" As my father says, "the only way to win" is to make sure everyone else loses!

Then Coach Jenkins kept yelling my name telling me to calm down because I was being a little too agressive.

Coach Jenkins: Jay! Jay! Jay! Jay!

Me: "You rip..."

Coach Jenkins: Let me explain a team. Uh, It's like a family.

Me: You do not want to be at my house at dinner time.

Coach Jenkins: Okay, okay, um... You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?

Me: Can I be the fist?

Coach Jenkins: Sure you can be the fist. Hey Aziz! Come over here I want you to do some warm ups drills with Jay who is a new student here.

Aziz: Okay Coach I will do some warm ups drills with Jay.

Me: Who are you anyways?

Aziz: Sorry I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Prince Aziz of Agrabah the son of Jasmine and Aladdin.

Me: I'm Jay Agrabah the son of Jafar.

Aziz: Oh so you are one of the new kids that Ben was telling me about that is coming to Auradon this school year. Ben was telling me about you and how one of the new kids from the Isle that he invited over was the son of my parents worst enemy.

I did some warm up drills with Aziz for the next hour. I never thought I would say this but I had a great time running around the field while playing Tourney with the son of my father's worst enemies. Aziz is such a nice guy we quickly became friends unlike Mal who doesn't get along with Audrey. I don't know what that Pretty in Pink Princess problem is with Mal just because their families has history with each other doesn't mean Audrey needs to take it out on Mal. Look I know that I was flirting with Audrey when I first met her but I do that to a bunch of girls back on the Isle. I regret flirting with Audrey when I first met her after I saw how rude she was to my friends when she first met them it made me hate her. I don't like it when people mess with my friends. I would fight anyone that messes with my friends.

After doing some warm up drills with Aziz I went over to Coach Jenkins who gave me a rule book and a Jersey along with Tourney schedule. I can't wait to show my jersey to my friends and talk about my new passion for sports. I went over to Mal and Evie's dorm room because Carlos texted me that he is hanging out with the girls in their dorm room and that I should come over when I have a chance. I walk into the girls dorm and saw my friends hanging out. I show them my jersey and I take off my vest to put my jersey on.

Mal: Jay can you please stop taking off your shirt in front of us? I don't want to see you shirtless.

Me: Well its not my fault that I like to show off my muscles to impress the ladies.

Mal: I hate to break it to you Jay but you don't flatter me when you take off your shirt.

Me: Whatever Mal. I have something that I need to tell you guys you will never believe who I just met at Tourney tryouts.

Mal: Who did you meet?

Me: I met the son of my father's worst enemies and we got along really well. Aziz is such a nice guy we already became friends already.

Evie: That's funny that you mention that you met your father's worst enemies son the same thing happen to me today too. I met Maria the daughter of Snow White today she compliment my outfit she is such a sweetheart.

Carlos: The same thing happen to me today too. I met Roderick the son of Anita and Roger today he seems cool.

Mal: How come I am the only one that has problems with the child of my mother's worst enemy?

Evie: Maybe it's because Audrey is such a Drama Queen and she doesn't let go of the past. It is pretty ironic that we all met the sons and daughters of our parents worst enemies after only being in Auradon for two days.

The four of us hang out the rest of the night playing video games on the TV in the girls room. Then me and Carlos left to go back to our dorm room across the hall when it was getting late. Right before I went to bed when we first came back to our room I saw Carlos petting a dog. I have known Carlos his whole life he is like my little brother I never had. I know Carlos pretty well and know for a fact that Carlos is scared of dogs because of what his mother told him about how cruel dogs are.

Me: Where did that dog come from?

Carlos: This is Dude the campus mutt Ben introduce me to him today. Ben taught me how to face my fears today and to give dogs a chance. Ben told me that I can keep him in my dorm room and he is letting me keep him.

Me: Okay well it looks like you made a new friend today?

Carlos: Yeah I did. Goodnight Jay.

Me: Goodnight Carlos.

Then we both went to sleep by 10 pm. Dude slept next to Carlos on his bed keeping him company.

* * *

** Author Note**

**I got a few shoutout to some of my followers that have support my story by making comments and favorite it **

**BevieAndHevie4Life, Brico4899, CameronBoyce19, DecsendantsGalElle,**

**Here is a list of characters full name, birthdays and profile**

**Full name: Jayden Jaclose Agrabah **

**Birthday: November 22, 1998**

**Favorite color: Gold**

* * *

**Full name: Evelyn Gracelynn Grimhilde**

**Birthday: December 24, 1998**

**Favorite color: Royal Blue**

**Love interest: Ben (crush)**

* * *

**Full name: Maleficent Bertha Faery**

**Birthday: January 15, 1999 (shares the same birthday as the actress but is three years younger than the actress)**

**Favorite color: Purple**

**Love interest: Carlos (crush/best friend)**

* * *

**Full name: Li Lonnie **

**Birthday: March 27, 1999 (birthday is the release date for the live action Mulan movie)**

**Favorite color: Red and Gold**

* * *

**Full name: Audrey Rose Beauty**

**Birthday: April 3, 1999 (shares the same birthday as the actress but is three years younger than the actress)**

**Favorite color: Light Pink and Baby Blue**

**Love interest(s): Ben (betrothed/boyfriend)**

**Chad (one-sided crush)**

* * *

**Full name: Benjamin Florian Beastly**

**Birthday: July 31, 1999 (birthday is the release day for Disney's Descendants)**

**Favorite color: Blue**

**Love interest(s): Audrey (betrothed/girlfriend)**

**Evie (crush even though he is with Audrey)**

* * *

**Full name: Chad Charming Jr.**

**Birthday: born sometime in 1998-1999**

**Favorite color: Blue**

**Love interest: Audrey (crush)**

* * *

**Full name: Douglas Grimms**

**Birthday: born sometime in 1998-1999**

**Favorite color: Green**

* * *

**Carlos Oskar De Vil**

**January 1, 2001 (birthday is literally the number of Dalmatians his mother kidnapped)**

**Favorite color: Red**

**Love interest: Mal (crush/best friend)**

* * *

**Full name: Jane Goodwin (after the actress Ginnifer Goodwin in OUAT)**

**Birthday: August 2, 2001 (in Descendants 3 her birthday was shown to be sometime in the summer so I made her birthday the release day for Descendants 3 in the U.S)**

**Favorite color: Hot Pink or Light Blue**

* * *

** My OCs **

**Maria White the daughter of Snow White and Prince Florian**

**Roderick Radcliffe the son of Anita and Roger Radcliffe **


	7. Chapter 7: Jane's new look

** Wednesday August 19, 2015**

Mal's POV

Today has been really boring nothing interesting happen today so far on my third day at Auradon Prep. I am eating lunch outside at one of the picnic tables outside with my three best friends. Then I noticed Audrey who is sitting at a picnic table nearby arguing with Jane. I am curious why Audrey is mad at Jane, so I decided to listen very closely to their conversation.

Audrey: Jane, how many times have I told you that "On Wednesday we wear Pink"? Today is Wednesday why are wearing Blue? When you're supposed to be wearing Pink.

Audrey was wearing a Pink dress with a Blue collar and Jane was wearing a light blue dress with a matching headband that has a bow on top.

Maria: Audrey, you need to calm down what's the big deal with wearing Pink every Wednesday?

Audrey: Look Maria, the reason why it is a big deal that me and all my girl best friends wear Pink every Wednesday is because I said so. I am the Queen Bee at this school and everyone has to listen to what I say because one day I will rule all of Auradon. Everyone will have to listen to what I have to say when I become the future Queen of Auradon and nothing will get in my way of becoming Queen. Once I become Queen my first proclamation will be every Wednesday will be a holiday known as "Pink Day" because my favorite movie is _Mean Girls_. Regina is my role model and I want to be just like her at this school by making my friends wear Pink every Wednesday because that is what Regina George says in _Mean Girls_.

Jane: I am so sorry Audrey I totally forgot that today is Wednesday.

Audrey: Yeah, sure whatever Jane you just can't sit with us today unless you are wearing Pink.

Then Jane runs off crying and went inside the school building.

Me: Hey guys, I need to go the bathroom real quick I will be back soon.

Evie: Okay bye Mal.

* * *

Girls Bathroom

Then I walk over to the nearest bathroom on campus. After I went to the bathroom, I went over to wash my wash hands. Jane was standing near the sink wiping her tears with a tissue from the tissue box near the sink.

Me: Hi! It's Jane, right? Ah, always loved that name. Jane. I'm Mal Faery the daughter of Maleficent.

Jane: That's cool.

Me: Don't go! I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?

Jane: Hardly Audrey is mad at me for not wearing Pink today.

Me: Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and Headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um… personality. Just don't listen to what Audrey says and don't let her bring you down.

Jane: Yeah, she has been so rude lately like she made fun of my new haircut telling me how awful it looks. I'd rather be pretty like you because I think you've great hair.

I grab my spell book out from my backpack. I skim through the pages trying to find the right spell. I swear I saw there was a spell in this book that changes your hair to look way more cooler.

Me: You know what? I have just the thing for that. It's right… ah, here. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair".

Jane: Oh my gosh I love it. Thank you Mal for giving me cool hair.

Me: Wow! You almost don't notice your… other features anymore.

Jane: Do my nose!

Me: Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really any big magic. Not like what your mother can do with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.

Jane: She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not in the spell books just regular books with history and stuff.

Me: What a rip.

Jane: Yeah.

Me: You know, she used magic on Cinderella who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?

Jane: Well, of course she does. It's… It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside". You know that sort of thing.

Me: That's the face! Yeah, and then just look as if your… your heart is about to break. "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too".

Jane: Do you think it would work?

Me: Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her. And, hey, if your mom does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me.

Jane: If I can convince my mom, you're so there.

Me: Yay.

Jane: Bye.

Me: Bye.

Jane: Hey are you free after school if so, do you want to hang out?

Me: Sure, I would love to hang out with you after school you can come over to my dorm after school today.

* * *

Mal and Evie's dorm room

Later that afternoon after school was over Jane came over to me and Evie's dorm room. I told Jane what my room number is then she came over to hang out with me and Evie. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and an Asian girl from my Chemistry class came inside my dorm room.

Lonnie: Hey guys I am Lonnie the daughter of Mulan. I am in your chemistry class I sit next to your friend that has really long hair that you can put in a ponytail. I forgot what his name is.

Evie: Do you mean Jay he is the one with the very long hair?

Lonnie: Yeah that's his name I just forgot what it was for a moment. Anyways I love what you did to Jane's hair do you think you can do mine?

Me: Why would I do that?

Lonnie: I'll pay you 50 dollars.

Evie: Good answer because I need to buy some more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs maybe add some layers and some highlights.

Lonnie: Yeah, yeah. I want it cool like Mal's hair.

Me: Really?

Evie: The split ends, too?

Then I opened up my spell book and skim through the pages to find the spell I used earlier on Jane's hair. Then I found the spell I am looking for in my spell book.

Me: Okay…. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair".

The spell I just casted on Lonnie made her hair longer than it was before when she had a short bob haircut.

Evie: I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off and layer it.

Lonnie: No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it.

Evie: You do?

Then Lonnie rips her dress a little bit and Jane decided to do the same thing. Lonnie was so happy that she rips her dress a lit bit. Jane on the other hand gasped that she rips her dress a little bit. I can tell by the look on Jane's face that she regrets what she just did.

Lonnie: It's just now I'm cool.

Me: Like ice.

Jane: What did I just do? Mom's gonna to kill me.

Evie: I got an idea what we should do next now that everyone is satisfy with their new look. How about we have a girl talk so we can all talk about our problems so we can get to know each other better?

Me: That's fine with me.

Evie: All right who wants to start ranting about their problems?

Jane: I'll start with ranting about my life. Do you know what my mother tells me? My mom says, "If a boy can't see the beauty within", then he's not worth it." Can you believe it that she told me that? I'll never get a boyfriend.

Me: Boyfriends are overrated.

Evie: This is coming from the same girl that is too scared to tell her crush how she feels.

Jane: So, wait is it true that you like Carlos?

Lonnie: I was just thinking the same thing as Jane. I always knew that she liked Carlos.

Me: I don't like Carlos. What makes you two think that?

Evie: Oh, come on Mal we both know it is true that you like him, but you don't want to admit it remember what you told me the other day?

Me: Evie, just shut up I don't like him. We are just friends and that is all we will ever be.

Jane: I agree with Evie you do like him, but you are just denying how you really feel. I have seen the way you look at him at lunch with love in your eyes.

Lonnie: I have seen the way you act around him in chemistry you clearly like him, but you are too scared to admit it.

Evie: Mal has been in love with her best friend for almost five years now. She still hasn't told him how she feels about him.

Me: Oh, Evie just shut up about it already. Evie is lying about me being in love. I am not in love with my best friend because….

_**I won't say (I'm in love)**_** from **_**Hercules (1997)**_

**Author note: I highly recommended that you listen to the song while reading the story like listen to it of Amazon Music.**

_Me: If there's a price for rotten judgement. I guess I've already won that no man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history: been there, done that._

_Evie, Jane and Lonnie: Who do you think you're kiddin? He's the earth and heaven to ya try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through ya (Oh nooo) girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feeling and who you're thinking of._

_Me: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no._

_Evie, Jane, Lonnie: You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh._

_Me: It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson when my father left me as a baby that I should never fall in love because all it does is cause you pain. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out"._

_Evie, Jane and Lonnie:_ _Ohhh...You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Oh, no face it like a grown-up_  
_when you gonna own up. That you got, got, got it bad?_

_Me: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no._

_Evie, Jane and Lonnie: Give up, give in. Check the grin; you're in love. _

_Me: This scene won't flip. I won't say I'm in love._

_Evie, Jane and Lonnie: You're doing flips. Read our lips: "You're in love"._

_Me:_ _You're way off base__, I won't say it__get off my case, I won't say it._

_Evie, Jane and Lonnie: Girl, don't be proud! It's okay you're in love _

_Me: Ohhh, At least out loud I won't say I'm in love with my best friend._

_Evie, Jane and Lonnie: Shoo do, shoo do, shoo do, shoo do. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ahh._

Me: Okay fine guys you're all right about me being in love with my best friend. I am really sorry Jane and Lonnie that I lied to you about denying being in love. Evie I am sorry I yelled at you about denying my feelings even though I already told you the truth the other day. I just don't want to admit that I am in love because all my life my mother raised me to believed that love is weak and all it does is cause you pain. Jane and Lonnie can you please forgive me for lying to both of you? I really hope I can be friends with both of you because I need some more female friends in my life.

Jane: Its okay Mal I forgive you.

Lonnie: I forgive you too Mal.

Me: Thank guys for being for always being so nice to me and my friends. Thank you for not being like Audrey who has been anything but rude to my friends.

Jane: No problem Mal I try to be nice to everyone.

Me: Jane and Lonnie can you please promise me that you will not tell anyone about who my crush is? I don't want the whole school to know who I like.

Lonnie: I promised I won't tell anyone that you like Carlos.

Jane: Same, Mal I promised your secret crush on Carlos is safe with me.

Me: Thank you girls both of you are the best.

Jane: I am just curious how did you meet Carlos?

Me: We grew up together when we were growing up on the Isle. We met as children I don't remember the day we met but my mother told me the story of how we met and show me a picture of us when we first met. Both our mothers, the Evil Queen and Jafar are the worst villains on the Isle so they all became friends and form a gang to find a way to escape the Isle. Since our mothers have been friends for 20 years me and Carlos would all the time as children while our mothers along with the Evil Queen and Jafar would meet up to come up with a evil plan to get revenge on the heroes. Carlos is the youngest out of the four of us he is two years younger than me, Evie and Jay. Carlos was born on New Years in 2001 just two weeks before my second birthday. My mother took me to the hospital after Carlos was born so she can meet her friend's baby and to introduced me to my new friend. I have known Carlos since he was born we met at the hospital on the day he was born and we have been friends ever since.

Jane: Aww that's such a cute story of how you two met as children. When did you realized that you were in love with your childhood best friend?

Me: I realized I was in love with my best friend back when we were in 6th grade. I have liked him for almost five years now and he still has no idea how much I like him.

Lonnie: So, Evie what about you is there any guys that you think is cute here in Auradon?

Evie: Well there is this one cute guy that I met a few days ago. He's kind, caring, sweet and very handsome.

Lonnie: Who is the lucky guy? I want to know who he is I promised I won't tell anyone that you like him.

Evie: His name is Ben.

Evie signs when she said his name. I can tell by the way my best friend's eyes light up when she talks about him that she really likes this guy.

Lonnie: As in Prince Ben the future King of Auradon?

Evie: Yes, I have to admit that I am starting to fall in love with the future King. I have felt this way since I met him it was love at first and I just know that he is the Prince of my dreams.

Both Jane and Lonnie gasped when Evie said that she liked Ben. I don't understand why Jane and Lonnie are so shock about who Evie likes I knew all along that she likes Ben. This is the first time I have heard Evie admit that she likes Ben and I am not surprised that she likes him.

Jane: Oh, no you can't fall for Ben because he will never like you back. I think it's best that you just moved on from him and find someone else.

Evie: What is the big deal with me liking Ben both of you act like it's such a bad thing? Look I know that he is dating Audrey and I respect that. I am not that kind of girl that steals other girls' boyfriends.

Lonnie: Oh, no it not that. The reason why Jane said you shouldn't fall for Ben is not because he has a girlfriend. The truth is Ben's father and Audrey's parents made an agreement a long time ago. Something that not many people know about Ben that is not announced to the public is that Ben is actually betrothed to Audrey since they were little. They are not "officially engaged" yet but they do have an arranged marriage. Ben is going to proposed to Audrey on his 18th birthday because it is the law. Once Ben becomes King, he will be the King of all Auradon and Audrey is the Princess of a small kingdom called Auroria. The only way Audrey and her family can keep her title is to married someone from a royal family. So, Audrey's family thinks it is best that she marries Ben so she can rule the whole country. In Auradon the only way a Princess can stay royal is that they have to married a Prince because only the heir to the throne is the first born son. If a royal family doesn't have at least one son, then someone like Audrey who is the only child has to married someone that is born royal like Ben. Sadly, Ben has to married Audrey and he has no choice unless King Adam changes the law where he can married whoever he wants to marry.

Me: I am so sorry Evie that you can't be with the boy you like.

Then I give Evie hug and let her cry on my shoulder I hate seeing Evie sad. She is normally so happy most of the time she rarely cries.

Evie: It's fine Mal at least you can be with soulmate. I thought Ben was my soulmate because I felt like we have a connection with each other, but I guess we are not meant to be.

Me: Carlos is not my soulmate.

Evie: Well you don't know that Mal because you are too stubborn to tell him how you really feel. Mal, just tell him how you feel I think he feels the same way you feel about him.

Me: No, he doesn't like me, and he will never like me back.

Evie: Mal, just give love a chance you never know what could happen.

* * *

Jay and Carlos dorm room

Carlos POV

After school was over, I turned the TV on in my dorm room and Disney Channel just happen to be on when I turn the TV on. A TV show called "_Liv and Maddie_" just happened to be playing on Disney Channel

Jay: So, Carlos what are you watching right now on TV?

Me: This show on _Disney Channel _it is called "_Liv and Maddie_".

Jay: What is the show about?

Me: Something about a set of identical twins that are the polar-opposite.

Jay: Why are you even watching this show it looks too girly?

Me: Believe it or not this show is not too girly. I just discovered this show today I was bored after school got let out, so I turn the TV on and this is what happens to be on. It is really creepy that this show was on when I turned the TV on because this show stars a set of twins that almost look exactly like Mal if she had blonde hair.

Jay: That is really creepy that the show is about a set of twins that almost look like Mal but with blonde hair.

Me: I know right I am going to paused, this episode real, quick. So, I can go to the girls dorm because I want to get Mal to come over so, I can show her this show.

Jay: Aww lover boy wants to go see his _girlfriend_ so he can hang out with her.

Me: Jay, for the last time she is not my _girlfriend_. She is just my best friend that I am in love with and I still haven't told her how I feel. I swear if you say she is my _girlfriend _one more time I am going to tell Evie that you have a huge crush on her.

Jay: Carlos, I told you to never tell Evie that.

* * *

Mal and Evie's dorm room

I walk out my dorm room and went over to the girls dorm room that is across the hall. I knock on the door and Evie answers it.

Evie: Hi Carlos, what do you want?

Me: I want Mal to come over to my dorm room right now because I want to show her something.

Evie: What is so important that you want to show Mal right now?

Me: I want to show her this TV show I found that is playing right now on TV. If you want to come over to my dorm right now along with Mal I wouldn't mind if you watch the show with us.

Evie: Well right now me and Mal are busy having girl talk with our new friends Jane and Lonnie. Can we come over a little later after our girl talk is over?

Me: How come you two never include me to be a part of your girl talk?

Evie: That is because Carlos, you're not a girl this is a girls only conversation. Go talk to Jay about whatever you boys like to talk about with each other and create your own boy talk.

Me: Okay fine we can watch the show another time. I have Tourney practice at 7 p.m. just try to come over before me and Jay have Tourney practice.

Evie: Okay fine how about we come over in 30 minutes at 4 p.m.?

Me: That works with me I check the TV schedule and the show will be playing on TV until 6:00 tonight.

Evie: Bye Carlos, I will see you later.

* * *

Jay and Carlos dorm room

At 4 p.m. the girls came over. I couldn't wait to show Mal this TV show I found about a set of twins that look like Mal but with blonde hair. I grab Mal's hand and show her the TV show I discover on TV. The four of us are sitting on the couch I am sitting on the far left next to Mal and Jay is sitting on the far right next to Evie. I turn the TV on so I can show Mal this show I found about a set of twins who look like Mal but with blonde hair. I have the remote in my hand and I click on the guide the time is 4 p.m. and I look at what Liv and Maddie episode is playing on TV right. The guide said "_Liv and Maddie: Season 2 Episode 17 Prom-a-Rooney_".

Me: Mal you gotta watch this TV show I found about a set of twins that look like you but with blonde hair.

Mal: Carlos, are you crazy there is no way that I look exactly like the main characters on this TV show?

The next episode started playing and Mal was shock when she saw that she looks exactly like the main characters on the show but with blonde hair instead of purple hair.

Me: See I told you that you look exactly like main characters on this show?

Mal: You're right Carlos, I do look like the main characters on this show which is really creepy.

This whole episode so far is about Maddie refusing to go prom because she has no date to take to prom. Then her mom tells Maddie that she got her a date to prom which is Maddie's cousin. I find it strange that Maddie is going to prom with her cousin. I think Maddie is very pretty just like Mal I am surprise she doesn't have a bunch guys asking her to prom I would of ask her to go prom with me. I probably think that Maddie is pretty because she looks exactly like girl that I have been in love with for almost five years the only difference is that Maddie has blonde hair instead of purple hair.

Then a guy dress in all black a character I have never seen before on this show who appears to be Maddie's cousin Craig. I notice that Maddie's cousin kinda looks like me but with darker hair.

Jay: Hey is it just me or does that guy that girl with glasses that sorta looks like Mal going to prom with me kinda looks like Carlos?

Evie: You're right Jay that boy that is wearing all black does look like Carlos if his hair was darker.

Me: That guy so does not look like me.

Jay: Carlos I'm telling you that Craig is so your doppelganger and the same thing with you Mal the twins on the show look like you but with blonde hair.

Evie: Carlos, I had no idea that you went to prom with Mal.

Me: I didn't go to prom with Mal because dances didn't exist on the Isle. Plus, I am telling you guys that I look nothing like Craig.

Mal: I hate to break to you Carlos, but you do kinda look like Craig. This episode is creepy because the main character look like me but with blonde hair and one of the twins that looks like me is going to prom with her cousin that looks like Carlos but with darker hair.

Me: I think you three are all crazy because there is no way that I look exactly like Craig on this show.

Mal: Carlos you need to stop denying that you look nothing like Craig because you do.

Me: I guess you're right Mal that I sorta look like Craig.

Mal: Of course, I'm right you just don't like to admit it Carlos.

Me: That's true I just hate it when you're right.

I like to tease Mal all the time and she knows it. I love it when I make her laugh because I love hearing her laugh. The nice thing with being in love with my best friend is being so comfortable around her and be able to joke around with each other without getting mad at each other. I have known Mal my whole life I never want to go through life without her by my side even if all we will ever be is just friends which is fine with me. I love this girl too much and she has no idea I would do anything for her just to keep her safe.

After the episode is over Mal and Evie go back to their dorm to go work on their homework. Before Mal leaves she gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her really tight. I never want to let her go from holding her in my arms. She breaks away from hug and waves goodbye at me. I waved back to her then she goes back to her dorm. After Mal leaves I start working on my homework before I have Tourney practice. A few hours later me and Jay went to Tourney practice our first game of the season is exactly week from today next Wednesday we are playing against the Chameleons from a school in Corona. I didn't go back to my dorm until it was time to go to bed when practice was over.

* * *

**Author note: Disclaimer I don't own anything relate to Disney in this chapter and I don't own **_**Mean Girls **_**the movie all the rights go to the original owner. The only thing I own is my OC Maria and most of the dialogue. Some of the dialogue is straight from script that I found on the**_** Descendants Wikia**_** page and most of the song lyrics from the song "**_**I won't say (I'm in love) **_**" is from Disney's **_**Hercules **_**but I did change some of the lyrics. I choose Mal to sing the song " **_**I won't say (I'm in love) **_**" because it is from the Disney movie that her dad was the antagonist in and because the song reminds me of Mal. If you like my story so far please favorite it in your favorite stories. Comment down what you like about this story so far? I love seeing positive comments from my readers.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

**Thursday August 20, 2015**

Carlos POV

I just woke up and check the time on my alarm clock which says it is 6:00 a.m. I got up and started getting ready for school. After I was done getting dress Jay put his arm on my shoulder

Jay: So, little bro have you told your girl how you feel about her yet?

Me: Yeah, I kind of told her how that I love her.

Jay: What do you mean that you "kind of told her that you love her"?

Me: A few days ago, on our first night here in Auradon I had a nightmare about my mother. Mal heard me scream across the hall and came over to our room to comfort me. She climbed into my bed and slept next to me to help calm me down. Mal end up falling asleep in my arms. I told Mal when she was asleep next to me by whispering in her ear that I love her just hoping that she didn't hear me say that. I don't know if she heard me say it, but I really hope she didn't hear me say that.

Jay: Well you need to ask her if she heard you talk in your sleep. So, you can find out if she really heard you confess your love for her when she was asleep in your arms.

Me: Okay I will ask her about it later today.

Jay: Good, just in case she didn't hear you confess your feelings for her when she was asleep you need to tell her how you feel about her soon. Carlos you only have a short amount of time to tell your best friend how you feel about her. The plan is that we won't be staying in Auradon for very long because when Maleficent found out the four of us got invited to go to school in Auradon she is using this as opportunity to use us. She wants the four of us find the Fairy Godmother's wand and steal it so the Villains can break down the barrier. I don't know what is going to happen next when the four of us return back to the Isle this might be your only opportunity to tell Mal how you feel before we leave Auradon.

Me: I understand that I need to tell her soon before we leave Auradon. I think since you want me to tell Mal how I feel that you should tell Evie how you feel.

Jay: Carlos, I told you to never bring that up again.

Me: If you tell Evie how you feel about her. I will tell Mal how I feel about her.

Jay: Really? Do you promised that you will tell Mal how you feel about her if I tell Evie how I feel about her?

Me: Yes, I promised that I will tell Mal how I feel about her once you tell Evie how you feel about her.

Jay: Well it's looks like we have ourselves a deal bro. I promised you little brother that I will tell Evie how I feel about her soon so you can go tell the girl of your dreams how you really feel about her.

Me: Good. We should start heading downstairs because classes are going to start in about 30 minutes.

Jay: Okay.

Ben's POV

School doesn't start for another 30 more minutes. So, I am spending some time in the library sitting down in a chair and started doing some reading for my classes. Then I look up from my textbook and see my little sister Addie who is reading in a chair across the room. Then Addie looks up from her book and sees me. Then Addie comes over and sits in a chair facing me so she can talk to me. I have a great relationship with my little sister Addie we get along just great. My little sister Addie is so beautiful just like our mother. Addie looks a lot like our mother she has brown curly hair and hazel eyes just like our mothers. I am very close to my little sister I can trust her to keep a secret for me from our parents. Most people don't even know that I have a little sister that is because Addie hates being in the spotlight. Addie loves to read just like our mother. She likes to spend most of her time hanging out in the library. Addie doesn't really fit in with the other Princesses because she would rather spend her time reading than going to the spa. Addie is a lot like our mother when she was younger according to Papa Maurice. Addie is more like our mother than our father.

Addie: Hey Big Ben, what are you doing here hanging out in the library before school starts?

Me: I just wanted a quiet place to just think about life. I have a lot going on and I don't have anyone to talk to about my problems. I don't know what to do about it.

Addie: Ben, you can talk to me about it and I am your little sister. I just want to see you happy and the last few days you haven't been much of yourself.

Me: There is this girl that I think you really like Addie that I am starting to have feelings for. I literally just met her a few days ago and I already have feelings for her, but we can't be together. The problem is that I am betrothed to Audrey, but our dad made an agreement with me a few days ago. He said that if I can find true love before my coronation, I can get out of this arranged marriage.

Addie: That means you only have 36 days to find true love before your coronation so you can get out of this arranged marriage with Audrey.

Me: I know that.

Addie: What's this girl name that you are starting to fall in love with?

Me: Her name is Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen. She is one of the Villain Kids that I invited to come live in Auradon for a chance of a better life.

Addie: Our father is not going to be happy when he hears that you are starting to falling in love with a Villain Kid.

Me: Look, I know that our father won't be happy when he hears that my true love is a Villain Kid. Look, I don't know if she is actually my true love or not all I know is that I am starting to fall in love with a Villain Kid. Addie you're the first person to know that I think I am falling in love with a Villain Kid and this is why I am talking to you about it because I trust you that you won't tell our father about this.

Addie: What about Chad and Doug how come you haven't talk to them about your girl problems? I thought they are your best friends.

Me: They are my best friends, but I can't talk to them about this because Doug likes Evie and I know that Chad likes Audrey.

Addie: That makes sense I can see why you don't want to talk to them about it to avoid drama. So, this new girl you starting to have feelings for. What is she like?

Me: Evie is this amazing girl, She is so sweet, kind, smart and the most beautiful girl I have ever met.

Addie: It sounds like to me that you must really love her.

Me: Yeah, I do but, I don't really know for sure yet. I literally just met her a few days ago I am trying to take things slow by getting to know her. Only time will tell if I really do have strong feelings for her.

Addie: I would love to meet her and the rest of the VKs.

Me: Hey come with me right now and I can introduce you to them.

Addie had a huge smile and was so happy that I am going introduce her to the VKs.

Addie: Really you would do that for me?

Me: Yeah, I would love to introduce you to my new friends.

Addie: Okay let's go meet them.

Me: Hey guys I want you to meet my 14-year-old, little sister Addie.

Evie: I didn't know you had a little sister.

Me: She doesn't like to be in the spotlight, so she ignores the paparazzi by having her nose in book.

Addie: Hello you must be Evie I heard all about you. Big Ben was telling me all about the VKs that just transfer to Auradon Prep.

Evie: That's correct my name is Evie the daughter of the Evil Queen. My official title is Princess Evelyn Grimhilde. I am just curious what is Addie short for?

Addie: My real name is Adabelle which is combination of Addison and Annabelle. My professional name is Princess Adabelle of Auradon, but most people call me "Addie".

Evie: Adabelle what a beautiful name. I have never heard of that name before.

Addie: Aww thank you Evie I think your real name is beautiful too.

Mal's POV

I am standing out in the hallway right before class starts with Evie talking to our new friends Jane and Lonnie. Then Carlos walks over to me and grabs my hand pulling me towards him staring at each other face to face.

Carlos: Look, Mal I need to talk to you in alone in private.

Me: Fine let's carry on this conversation somewhere else so we can talk alone in private.

Carlos takes my hand by pulling me in a private corner where no students are around because they are all heading to class.

Carlos: So, the other night when you were sleeping with me did you happen to hear me say something when you're were asleep? I need to know if you heard anything because sometimes, I talk in my sleep.

Me: No, I didn't hear you say anything when I was asleep.

Carlos: Okay, good I was just making sure.

Then Carlos walks away heading to first period. Both Jane and Lonnie were standing nearby and were both shock over what they just heard.

Jane: You were sleeping with Carlos are you two friends with benefits or something?

My face went red when Jane said that because I was embarrassed what Jane just said. I know it sounds weird to some people that I was sleeping in the same bed as Carlos, but it is not what you think. I have known Carlos since we were little. I am used to sleeping next to him just to comfort him with his nightmares.

Me: No, we are not friends with benefits. We are just friends trust me nothing is going on between us. I know what you are thinking and trust me it not what you think, and nothing happen. Carlos has really bad nightmares and for whatever reason I am the only person that can calm him down. I comfort Carlos every time I wake up and hear him screaming from an, nightmare. On my first day here at Auradon Carlos had a nightmare so I went over to his room to comfort him. I climbed into his bed and slept next to him to help calm him down.

After I was done talking to Jane, I see Doug walk over to talk to Jane.

Doug: Hey Jane, did you get new extensions for your hair to make it longer?

Jane: No, I didn't get any hair extensions actually Mal use her magic to give me cool hair.

Doug: I like what Mal did to your hair. I think you look so beautiful with your new long hair.

Jane: Aww thank you Doug for the compliment.

Doug: No problem Jane I got to get going to class because it starts soon. I will see you later.

Jane waved bye to Doug before he walks away heading to his first period. Jane had a huge smile on her face and was super happy. She went over to give me a hug.

Jane: Thank you Mal so much for giving me cool hair. If it wasn't for you Doug would never say how beautiful I look.

I am very confused why Jane is so happy that Doug said she was beautiful. I am glad that my new friend Jane is happy with her new look I gave her yesterday. Lonnie notices that I am confused why Jane is so happy about Doug saying she was beautiful. So, Lonnie whispers in my ear.

Lonnie: Jane has always had a huge crush on Doug who is one of her childhood friends. Unfortunately, Doug says that he only sees Jane as just a friend.

Me: What about you, Lonnie do you have a special boy in your life that you are crushing on?

Lonnie: Nope, I don't have a crush on anyone because I don't need a man to make me happy.

The bell is about ready to ring so me, Evie and Lonnie start walking to our first period which is chemistry. I sit down at my assign seat next to Carlos.

I am sitting at my desk in English class next to Carlos. My English teacher is Alice Wonderland from Alice in Wonderland who is known for having a wild imagination.

Alice: Good morning class. Today we are going to be talking about your first assignment for English class. Everyone is going to be given a book of the Fairytale your parents are from and everyone is going to read the fairytale version of their parents story. Then everyone is going to write a paper about the differences between the fairytale version of your parents stories and how it is different than your parents side of the story of what really happen in their fairytale. Then everyone is going to make a power-point of the differences between the fairytale version and your parents side of the story of what really happen. This year we are going to do something a little different since we have 4 new transfer students I am going to pair all the VKs with the son or daughter of their parents' rival. I think it would be cool to see both the off-springs of the villain and the hero tell the class their parents version of what really happen. So, Audrey and Mal will be working together making a power-point of their parents side of the story. Aziz and Jay both of you will be working together. Maria and Evie both of you will be working together. Roderick and Carlos will be working together. Chad, you will be working with your twin sister Ellen who will tell your mum's version of the story while you will be telling your dad's version of the story. Everyone else will be working by themselves making a power-point about their parents version of the story of what really happen. This assignment is due on August 28th which is a week from tomorrow. I want everyone to go sit with your partner.

Audrey came over to sit next to me and she was not happy. Audrey was so mad that she was stuck with working with me on this project.

Audrey: I can't believe I am stuck working with you on this project.

Me: Do you think I want to be stuck working with you? because I don't want to work with you but I want to do well in this class. So please suck it up Princess and at least try to get along with me.

Audrey: Sure, whatever do you want to come over to my dorm tomorrow night and work on the project?

Me: Sure, that's fine with me.

Lunch

At lunch I was sitting outside eating my salad with some strawberries at a picnic table with Carlos, Evie and Jay. I was sitting next to Carlos and across from Evie who was sitting next to Jay. Carlos put his arm around my shoulder hugging me tightly. At first lunch was pretty boring until Jane and Lonnie came over to sit with us.

Jane: Do you guys mind if me and Lonnie sit with you guys?

Me: No, not all.

Then Jane sat right next to Carlos on his right side and Lonnie sat right across from her sitting next to Jay.

Jane: Thank you Mal for letting me and Lonnie sit here. We wanted to get away from Audrey who was getting on our nerves. She will not stop talking about how we shouldn't talk to you guys because she thinks you guys are really evil.

Me: Honestly I am not surprised that she said that because I know how much that Queen of Mean hates me.

Jay: Hey, Lonnie I just want to say I love what you did to your hair. I think you look beautiful with long hair.

Lonnie: Aww thank you Jay.

Evie: Lonnie, don't flatter yourself he literally flirted with every girl back on the Isle. He likes to flirt with every girl just like Harry Hook who is the son of Captain Hook.

Jay: Look Evie, I didn't flirted with every girl on the Isle. I never flirted with Mal because she is like my little sister.

Mal and Evie's dorm room

After school was over for the day both me and Evie went to our dorm room. I started working on my homework. Eve dropped off her backpack on her bed which has her signature logo a broken crown in the middle of her backpack.

Evie: Bye, Mal I am going go hang out with Jane and Lonnie because they want me to do their nails. I am going to be gone for a little bit but I will come back before it's time for dinner.

Me: Okay have fun Evie.

Evie: Bye Mrs. De Vil.

My cheeks turned red when Evie called me by my crush's last name.

Me: Please Evie, don't you dare ever call me that in front of him.

Evie: Oh Mal there is nothing to be embarrassed about because it pretty obvious that you are going to married him one day and you will be his future wife.

Me: Evie that's never going to happen because he only sees me as just a friend.

Evie: That's a lie Mal because everyone can clearly see that he is in love with you by the way he looks at you. He might as well just asked you out at this point.

Then Evie finally leaves the room and I go back to doing homework. After doing my homework for a few minutes my phone went off and I receive a notification that I got a text from Carlos.

_Carlos: Hey Mal are you busy right now?_

Then I replied back to his text.

_Me: No, not really I was just working on homework why do you want to know if I am busy or not?_

_Carlos: I am bored because Jay just left to go workout and I have nothing to do right now. Do you want to come over to my dorm and come hang out with me? I have a new friend that I really want you to meet. _

_Me: Sure, I will come over in a few minutes. I need something to do because Evie just left to go hang out with her friend Jane and Lonnie._

_Carlos: Okay I will see you later._

Carlos and Jay's dorm room

I knocked on Carlos and Jay dorm room when I went across the hall to go hang out with Carlos in his dorm room. Carlos opens the door and let's me. I went over to Carlos and gave him a big hug that only lasted a few seconds before we broke apart.

Me: Hey, Carlos you mention that you have a new friend and I really want to meet him.

Then Carlos picks up a dog from the floor.

Carlos: Mal I would like you to meet Dude my new friend. A few days ago at Tourney tryouts Ben introduced me to Dude to help me get over my fear with Dogs and he is letting me keep Dude which used to be his dog.

Me: Aww he is so cute. Can I pet him?

Then Carlos hands me over his dog Dude. I hold Dude in my arms and pet his head. Then Dude jumped out of my arms and went over to scratch on the door.

Carlos: Do you want to go outside buddy and go for a walk?

Then Dude barks at Carlos in response. Then Carlos goes over to his nightstand to grab a leash. He put a dog leash on Dude and we both head outside. We were walking around campus while Carlos was going on a walk with Dude holding onto Dude's leash with his right hand. Carlos grabs my right hand with his left hand while walking Dude with his leash on in his left hand. This is nice hanging out with Carlos just the two of us walking around campus holding hands while Carlos holds onto Dude's leash with his right hand. We both just stood there looking straight into each other eyes and smiled at each other. Then all the sudden Dude takes off and starts barking at another dog. We both chased after Dude and found him barking at a Dalmatian who was with his owner that has blonde hair. The Dalmatian's owner gives Carlos Dude's leash.

Roderick: I believe this belongs to you.

Carlos: Yes, I am sorry about that Roderick.

Roderick: Its fine Carlos. I was hoping we can be friends since you like dogs now even though our parents hate each other. I can introduced you to all my dogs.

Carlos: I would love that to meet all your dogs.

Then Roderick notices that me and Carlos are still holding hands. He points his arm at me and Carlos.

Roderick: Are you two like dating or something?

Both our faces turned bright red when Roderick asked us if we are dating. It is really embarrassing when someone ask me if I am dating my crush. I mean I would really like to date him but we are just good friends.

Carlos: No we are not dating each other. We are just really good friends. She is just one of my childhood best friends who I grew up with back on the Isle.

Roderick: Yeah, right you two are not just friends how come I see you two holding hands?

Carlos: Just drop it Roderick. I have known Mal my whole life and I am just really comfortable around Mal to the point where I like holding her hand.

Then Roderick points at me.

Roderick: Hey I know you we are both in the same English class along with Carlos. I am sorry I didn't properly introduced myself. My name is Roderick Radcliffe the son of Anita and Roger Radcliffe.

Me: Hi! I am Mal the daughter of Maleficent.

I look down and see Dude barking at the Dalmatian.

Roderick: Come on Rolly let's go its almost dinner time I know that you are very hungry let's go fatten you up.

Me: Why is your dog named Rolly?

Roderick: He likes eat a lot and he is really fat that is why my parents named him Rolly.

Carlos: Wait, is that one of the 101 Dalmatians that my mom try to kidnapped so she can skin them and make a fur coat out of their fur?

Roderick: Yes this is one of the 101 Dalmatians that your mother try to kidnapped.

Then Rolly looks up and is super scared of Carlos when he sees Carlos face. Then Rolly starts barking at Carlos. Rolly is probably scared of Carlos because he thinks Carlos is Cruella De Vil with the way he dresses wearing a fur jacket. Roderick picks up Rolly and hold him in his arms trying to calm him down.

Carlos: I am so sorry man that my mom did that to your parents' dogs a long time ago.

Roderick: Rolly you need to calm down and stop barking. Look I know that you are still scared of Cruella De Vil because she try to hurt you and your siblings but trust me there is nothing to be scared about. I know that you think this young man wearing a fur jacket is Cruella but just trust me that he is a really nice guy and he won't hurt you even though his mother is Cruella De Vil. Rolly there is nothing to be scared about because Cruella is trap on the Isle for the past 20 years this is just her son who believe it or not who is actually a dog lover just give him a chance.

Then Roderick sets Rolly down on the ground and Carlos sits down on the ground next to Rolly. Carlos goes over to Rolly and pets him. Then Carlos picks up Rolly in his arm and Rolly licks Carlos on the face.

Carlos: How is it even possible that the 101 Dalmatians my mother try to kidnapped are still alive after all these years when they probably would of been dead by now?

Roderick: When Fairy Godmother used her wand to send all the villains to the Isle she accidentally put a spell on all the animals. All the animals were cursed to never age so all the puppies for the past 20 years have been the same age all this time.

Evie's POV

Library

I head down to the library to meet up with Jane, Jay and Lonnie. I created my own secret club on campus which is called the Marlos Fan Club which is a club for fans that ship Mal and Carlos together. I created this club with my friends so we can come up with ideas on how to get these two idiots together that are obvious in love with each other. I invited Jane, Jay and Lonnie to join because they all ship Mal with Carlos. Today we are having our first secret meeting in the library. When I first arrive to the library I see my friends Jane, Jay and Lonnie all sitting at a table. I go over and sit with them.

Me: Welcome fellow shippers to the very first Marlos Fan Club meeting. I am Evie the President and founder of the Marlos Fan Club.

Jay: How come you get to be the President of the fan club?

Me: That's because I am the Queen of all the Marlos shippers don't you dare underestimate me.

Jay: Fine, whatever how come I am the only boy in this fan club?

Me: Why does it matter Jay? Anyways today we are going to talk about how we are going to get Mal and Carlos together. Step 1 of Operation Marlos is finding out if they like each other. I talk to Mal a few days ago and she admitted that she does have a crush on Carlos. Did you talk to Carlos yet Jay just like I told you to do?

Jay: I already talk to Carlos a few days ago and I asked him if he likes Mal.

Me: So, what was his response Jay?

Jay: He finally admitted to me that he does likes Mal. He said that he has always been in love with Mal.

Me: Yes, the ship has finally sailed now all we have to do is get them to finally admitted it to each other that they both really like each other so they can finally live happily ever after. Let's make this ship canon.

**Author Note: As of right now in the story some characters current love interest won't be the person they will end it up with. Some characters are not currently in love with who their true love is in the story. Here is a list of the 10 Auradon Prep students from the Descendants trilogy of who their current crush is.**

**Audrey: Ben (betrothed)**

**Ben: Evie**

**Carlos: Mal**

**Chad: Audrey**

**Doug: Evie**

**Evie: Ben**

**Jane: Doug**

**Jay: Evie**

**Lonnie: No one**

**Mal: Carlos**

**A new character was introduced in this chapter her name is Adabelle "Addie" Beastly one of my OCs and she is Ben's little sister.**

**Fun Fact: Believe it or not I didn't choose to name Ben's little sister Adabelle because it is combination of both her parents names which could possibly be their ship name using their real names. Ada**m **(father real name according to the Broadway musical) + Belle (mother) = Adabelle. She was actually named after a real person I met with that name which is one of my friends in real life name. King Adam and Queen Belle named their daughter "Adabelle" because it is combination of Addison and Annabelle both names they were thinking about naming her. Ad**disonAnn**abelle = Adabelle**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to School Party

**Friday, August 21, 2015**

Ben's POV

I am hanging out in the hallway with my girlfriend, Audrey and one of my best friends Chad before we have to go our first period which is Chemistry class. I grew up with both Audrey and Chad the three of us were all friends growing up. I have known them since I was a child because we all come from Royal families and our families are all good friends. Audrey is the Princess of Auroria but because she is the only child the only way for her family to keep their title is to married someone Royal so Audrey can rule both kingdoms that is why her parents made an agreement with my father that we are going to have a arranged marriage when I turned 18 I will proposed to her. Auradon city is the capital of the United States of Auradon which means my family rules all of Auradon. Throughout Auradon there is several kingdoms but they don't have the same power my family does. The other kingdoms are small and ruled by the royal family but my family's kingdom is at the top of the food chain. Once I married Audrey our two kingdoms will combined and she will be the Queen of the United States of Auradon which is why Audrey's parents picked me to be betrothed to their daughter. The thing with Chad is he is not next in line to the throne. Chad has a twin sister named Ellen who is two minutes older than Chad. Ellen looks like the girl version of Chad with her blonde curly hair and blue eyes. The next person that is in line to the throne is the royal family's first born child which is Ellen who will be the future Queen of Cinderellaburg . My parents were elected as King and Queen of Auradon and Chad's parents lost in the election which means that Chad is next in line to being King of Auradon if something happens to me because the election results are so close which automatically makes the first born son of the Charming family to be next in line. My little sister Adabelle you would think she would be next in line to the throne but she is actually third in line to the throne right after Chad because my father thinks only males can rule all of Auradon which is pretty stupid if you ask me. The way this whole monarchy works is pretty sexist can married anyone if I wasn't already betrothed and still be King but, Audrey and Ellen have to married someone royal to keep their family title. I sound mean when I say this but I wish I was never betrothed to Audrey because I don't like how my future is already choosen for me and I have no say in it. This is why I hope to find true love before my Coronation to get out of this arranged marriage. I feel sorry for Chad because he has been in love with Audrey since we were little but he can't be with her because I am betrothed to her. I don't care how crazy in love Audrey is with me as a person and surprisely not for my title I just don't think I am the right guy for her. I think Audrey would be better off with Chad who loves her more than I do. I try to make myself fall in love with Audrey for the sake of the kingdom, but I couldn't because to me it is not true love, but my feelings for Evie seem more real. I don't know what it is, but with Evie it is different, but in a good way.

Audrey is getting on my nerves this morning because she is complaining about how awful the VKs are and that I need to send them back to the Isle where the belong. I really just want to yell at Audrey for talking bad about my new friends, but I am way too "nice" to be mean to anyone. I try my best to be nice everyone because want to be like my dad and turn into a Beast like him. I have never been mean to anyone because I am afraid if I do say something mean I will turn into a Beast just like my father. Audrey knows about my biggest fear because I told her about it in 6th grade that my biggest fear is turning into a Beast like my father and no one will ever love me seeing me as a hideous mean Beast. I see a bunch of girls walking up to Mal thanking her for giving them new hair. Audrey is not happy that Mal is getting all the attention instead of her.

Audrey: She did to Jane's hair too about two days ago, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it.

Me: What's the harm in that I'm sure they are just doing it for fun?

Audrey: It's Gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?

Me: Listen, Audrey you're just jealous.

* * *

Evie's POV

Today in Chemistry class Mr. Deley will be giving us our first quiz just to see what we know so far. When Mr. Deley pass out the quiz to the whole class I put my name on the quiz automatically when he hands out to me a quiz. Right before I started taking the quiz I look through my purse trying to find my magic mirror so I can cheat on the quiz by asking the magic mirror for the correct answer. I don't know any of the answers because I haven't been paying that much attention in class on the lesson due to looking at the cute boy that sits next to me. I look all over in my purse for my magic mirror and I still don't see it where did it go? I really hope I didn't lose it on campus because if my mother finds out I lost her magic mirror she is not going to be happy when I come home after we grab the magic wand. Mr. Deley notices that I am looking for something in my purse and he comes over with my magic mirror in my hand.

Mr. Deley: Looking for something? Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled.

Me: Mr. Deley, I...

Ben: But that isn't fair obviously she wasn't trying to cheat. She was probably trying to fix her makeup so she looks beautiful. I have a little sister I know what girls are like they love to wear makeup.

Mr. Deley: Okay fine I will make a deal with you if you passed the first test I will give you back your property. I notice that you haven't been paying attention much and that you're struggling in this class. I think it best I get one of my best students to be your tutor for Chemistry. Stop by my classroom after school so I can introduce you to your tutor.

After class was over I went up to Chad to confront him for getting me in trouble in chemistry class by turning in my mom's Magic Mirror.

Me: Chad, why did you get me into trouble.

Chad: On the first day of school I noticed that you had your Magic Mirror out that was giving you the answer to the chemistry equation. I knew that you were cheating by asking your Magic Mirror so I took your mirror when you weren't looking. Then I gave it to Mr. Deley and told him how you were breaking the rules by cheating.

Me: I can't believe you did that Chad just because you have charming good looks doesn't mean you can just do whatever you want. Thanks a lot Chad for turning in my mom's Magic Mirror when I go back to the Isle and tell her that someone took her Magic Mirror to turn it in to one of my teachers she is going to be so mad at me that I lost her property.

After school was over I went to my chemistry class to meet my new tutor that is going to help me with chemistry. A young man with blonde hair that is pushed back, green eyes and wears glasses is sitting down at his desk talking to Mr. Deley. Immediately I recognized this young man it none other than Doug who is the son of one of the seven dwarves.

Mr. Deley: Miss Grimhilde I would like you to meet Doug Grimms who is one of my best students who will help you with tutoring for chemistry.

Then Mr. Deley leaves the room to go print something for one of his classes. Now it is just me and Doug alone in the chemistry classroom I can't believe Doug is my tutor out of all people why him? Well I guess I will just have to get through this if I want to passed my next chemistry test so I can get my mirror back.

Doug: Evie, I'll tutor you on one condition if you go on one date with me.

Me: Not going to happen Doug first of all we literally just met 5 days ago and we barely know each other. Plus I like someone else I'm not trying to be mean or anything I'm sure you are a great guy but my heart belongs to someone else.

Doug: Okay I understand that you don't like me like that even though I have liked you since the moment we met. Do you want to be at least friends? I promise I'll still be your tutor even though you don't want to go on a date with me which is fine.

Me: Sure, I would like that.

* * *

Mal's POV

So me and my three best friends are at this back to school party that Ben told us that we should come to. The back to School party is in the cafeteria and there is this huge stage in the front where they are going to play some movie. A bunch of students that know a lot about technology are setting up the movie by pulling down a project screen on the stage to play a movie. There is a bunch of snacks everywhere and bunch students are sitting at a table with their friends eating. I feel so awkward at this party I don't know many people at this party I do see some people that are in my classes but I don't most of their names. I am hanging out with Carlos, Evie and Jay at the buffet because I don't know most of these people who have known their classmates all their lives. Both Carlos and Jay are at the chocolate fountain dipping strawberries with a stick while Evie is sitting down at a table nearby eating a fruit salad. I see Ben's little sister Addie sitting at a table alone reading she looks lonely so I go over and talk to her. Carlos, Evie and Jay all followed me to go sit next to Addie who's sitting alone.

Me: Hey Addie.

Addie: Hi Mal.

Me: I am just curious do you happen to know what movie they are putting on right now?

Addie: Yes I do know what movie they are playing soon which is High School Musical it is one of the most successful Disney Channel Original Movie ever made it is about a bunch of high schoolers that are in the school musical.

Then this random girl I have never seen before has her black hair with violet streaks in her hair up in a high ponytail, tan skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a black top cover in jewels with a gold jacket on top, blue baggy harem pants with a violet waistband and she is wearing a pair of black suede high heel ankle boots with golden heels. She comes over to talk to Addie who runs up to her saying.

Addie: Hi Jordan! I haven't seen you all summer how was your summer?

Jordan: It was amazing me and my family spent the whole summer traveling all over Europe.

Addie: That sounds like a lot of fun. I wish I was like you and got to visit all these cool places. All my life I have been stuck in Auradon city and never had the opportunity to go on all these cool adventures around the world. I would love to travel the world someday.

Jordan: Wait you must be one of the new kids at Auradon Prep right?

Jordan pointed at me.

Me: Yes I'm new here I just moved in five days ago.

Jordan: Where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. The name is Jordan Granter I'm the Genie's youngest child. I have an older sister and an older brother.

Jay: If you're the Genie's daughter that means our fathers know each other. The name is Jay the son of Jafar.

Jordan: Nice to meet you Jay.

Jay: So if you're the Genie's daughter then how come you don't look like a Genie?

Jordan didn't look happy. She looks like she is mad at Jay for saying that she "doesn't look like a Genie".

Jordan: Umm excuse me, the Genie is really my father and I find that very offensive that you just said that I don't look like a Genie. I may not look like a Genie that is because I'm only half-Genie. I'm half-Human on my mother's side and half-Genie on my father's side.

Jay: So, if the Genie is your father then who is your mother?

Jordan: My mother's name is Dalia **(1)**. Unlike most students here at Auradon Prep my name does not start with the same letter as one of my parents name that is because my parents named me after the Jordan River in Agrabah. I was born on a ship while my parents were sailing through the Jordan River.

Jay: Who is Dalia anyways besides the fact she is your mother? I have never heard of that name I wonder if my father knows her.

Jordan: Dalia was Princess Jasmine's childhood friend and her handmaiden growing up before she met my father and wanting to travel the world with him.

I went to go sit down at a table to watch the movie with my best friends. I sat in the middle and Carlos sat down right next to me on my right. Evie sat next to me on my left side while Jay sat on the other side of Carlos. When the movie started Carlos was playing with hair it was like he was petting me like I'm a dog. I don't know what has gotten into Carlos but he is acting really weird like he is trying to flirt with me. Now that I think about it there is no way Carlos is flirting with me because we are just friends and I am pretty sure that is all we will ever be.

Me: Carlos, why are petting me like I am your dog?

Carlos: Because you look adorable when you get mad at me when I'm just messing with you.

Me: Can you please stop playing with my hair like I'm a dog? I'm not your dog Dude that you have been spending too much time with.

Carlos: Nope because I like messing with you, Mal.

Me: Are you trying to flirt with me? because if so its not flattering me.

Carlos: Maybe I am or maybe not.

The four of us spend rest of the night watching the movie then we head off to bed.

**Author Note: I am very sorry that it took me over two weeks to published this chapter I hope it is worth the wait and please comment of what you think about my story so far?**

**(1): Dalia is Princess Jasmine's Handmaiden from Aladdin the live action movie even though this story takes place in 2015 and Dalia wasn't canon in the animated film we are just going to pretend she was in the animated film. **


	10. Chapter 10: Night at the Cultural Museum

** Monday, August 24, 2015 **

Mal's POV

My first weekend in Auradon wasn't all that great it is all because Audrey ruined my weekend. We originally made plans to work on our project on Friday night but Audrey cancelled on me last minute because she already had plans with her friends to go to the Back to School party. I went over to Audrey's dorm on Saturday to work on the project with Audrey. This girl is driving me crazy because she kept arguing with me about what really happened between our parents. I know Audrey hasn't say it to my face that she hates me, but I can already tell she hates me because of what my mother did to her mother. Out of all of the people that I met in Auradon so far Audrey is the one that I can't stand the most.

I was having a good dream until I heard someone wake me up for school. I opened my eyes and saw Carlos, Evie and Jay all surround around my bed. Carlos was sitting on my bed next to me stroking my face while both Jay and Evie were standing in front of my bed.

Carlos: Good morning Sleeping Beauty.

Me: Carlos, you know I hate it when you call me that because I find it very offensive that you like to call me by my mother's worst enemy nickname.

Carlos: I know that you hate it when I call you "Sleeping Beauty" but I am just messing with you. The reason why I call you "Sleeping Beauty" is because I think you look beautiful when you're sleeping just like Sleeping Beauty.

Me: Do you really think I look beautiful when I am sleeping?

Carlos: Yes, Mal I do. I think that you look beautiful in your sleep.

Me: What time is it?

Evie: It's 7:15 am you only have 15 minutes to get ready for school. That is why the three of us are here because you overslept when the alarm went off. I have been trying to wake you up so you can go get ready for school.

Me: Crap! I'm going to be late for school if I don't get up out of my bed soon.

So, I got out of bed and got dress for school. I put on my favorite leather jacket that is Purple and Pink, a purple t-shirt, a pair of ripped purple pants and a pair of black combat boots.

* * *

Today at school has been pretty boring the only thing I am looking forward for today is getting out of my Goodness class to go on a little field trip to the Museum of Cultural History. I can't wait to go because Fairy Godmother is going to show us where her wand is and later tonight me and my friends are going to sneak out past curfew to steal Fairy Godmother's wand from the museum. I kept looking at the clock in the hallway just waiting for it to be time for me to go to my Goodness class which starts in three minutes. So I start walking to my Goodness class. When I arrived to my Goodness class I saw Audrey, Aziz, Maria and Roderick all talking to Fairy Godmother about something. I am so confused what is going on why are those four in my Goodness class when they aren't even in this class don't they have some other class that they are suppose to be at?

Fairy Godmother: Welcome class to the second week of school today we are going on a little field trip to the museum. The limo is going to pick all nine of us up to go to the museum in a few minutes but until then we have four special guests that will be joining our class on our little field trip. I want the four of you to please welcome the sons and daughters of your parents worst enemy. Since this class is all about teaching Villain Kids how to be good what better way to teach you how to be a good person by becoming allies with the son or daughter of your parents worst enemy. So I invited Audrey the daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip, Aziz the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, Maria the daughter of Snow White and King Florian and last but certainly not least Roderick Radcliffe the son of Anita and Roger Radcliffe. Audrey, Aziz, Maria and Roderick are going to help me out with giving a tour of the museum with me.

Audrey: Look Fairy Godmother, I can't believe you pulled me out of my study hall because you want me to give those Little Devils a tour of the museum.

Fairy Godmother: Audrey, sweetie you need to calm down and you shouldn't be calling anyone a "little devil" no matter how much you hate them.

Audrey: But that is what Bob Ross says all the time on his painting show.

Fairy Godmother: Look sweetie, I hate to break it to you that Bob Ross doesn't say that anymore because he died a little over 20 years ago.

The limo finally arrived a few minutes later and pick us all up to take the nine of us to the museum. Audrey volunteer to give us a tour of the museum. The first thing she showed us was the Gallery of Villains which was super creepy to see a realistic statue of all our parents. After Audrey showed us the Gallery of Villains she led us to another part of the museum that is across the hall from the Gallery of Villains.

Audrey: Over this way is my personal favorite part of the museum is where they keep all the crowns of Auradon. All these crowns belong to the Kings and Queen from all the 19 regions of Auradon. The only time a King or a Queen is seen wearing a crown is during a royal event most of the time all the crowns are kept here in the museum when the Kings and Queens aren't wearing it.

I notice a beautiful golden crown with blue jewels locked up in a case I wonder which Queen this crown belongs to? Audrey was standing right behind me and notice that I am looking at this beautiful crown.

Me: This is the most beautiful crown I have ever seen.

Audrey: I know right that crown is for the Queen of Auradon which is currently Ben's mother Belle who is currently the Queen of Auradon. She will wear that crown at his coronation in a few weeks. One day that crown will belong to me when I marry Ben and become Queen of all Auradon.

Then Fairy Godmother showed us where her wand is which was across the hall from the Crowns of Auradon. Fairy Godmother was telling us all about her special wand like how she got it and stuff which I can care less about because I am going to steal it anyways tonight with my friends so I can give it to my mother and she can take over all of Auradon. Fairy Godmother warned me and my best friends that if we try to steal something from the museum and get caught doing so the four of us will all be sent back to the Isle.

* * *

Jay's POV

After having dinner with my friends in the dinning hall both me and Carlos headed to Tourney practice which starts at 7 pm. Our first game is this Wednesday so for now on until the rest of the season we have practice every Monday and Tuesday. Tourney has all their home games is every Wednesday and their away games is every Saturday. Tourney practice lasted two hours and Chad kept giving me a dirty look during practice because he is jealous that I am now the best player on team instead of him. I really don't like Chad because he is just as mean as Audrey is to Mal. The other day Evie told me that Chad was the one that took her mother magic mirror from her and turned it in to our chemistry because Chad wanted to get Evie in trouble. I am starting to hate Chad more and more for messing with my friend because no one is allow to mess with my friends not on my watch. After practice was over I went back to the locker room to change out of my practice clothes so I can put my regular clothes back on. I put on a pair of pants, red, gold and blue vest, black t-shirt and a pair of black boots. Carlos changed back into his regular clothes which is a pair of black shorts, a black and white fake fur jacket with red sleeves, a black and white t-shirt and a pair of red boots. Chad was sitting down at a bench in the locker room next to me. He put his phone down next to him on the bench then he got up and left without his phone. So I took Chad's phone when he wasn't around and put it in my backpack. Then both me and Carlos headed back to our dorm room where the girls are going to meet us so we can sneak out while everyone is sleeping and go to the Museum to steal Fairy Godmother's wand for Mal's mother who wants it so bad so Villains can take over the world. The girls are not coming over for another hour because all Auradon Prep students have to be in bed by 10 pm and we are all going to sneak out when the whole school is asleep. So it is just me and Carlos hanging out in our dorm room playing video games until the girls come over.

A hour later at 10 pm Carlos goes on his red laptop that the school gave him. Every student at Auradon Prep when they first arrive here are provided with their own personal laptop to use for school like typing up papers and doing some research online for a school project. Carlos is super smart and knows a lot about technology from reading books about it back home. Carlos is really good at anything relate to technology he is good at fixing any technology problem someone has. This past weekend Carlos put hidden cameras in each hallway where students dorm rooms are located on campus. He put hidden cameras everyone so he can see if it is safe to sneak up. Carlos set up a way on his computer where he can pull up all the security camera footage.

* * *

Carlos POV

I just texted the girls that it is safe to sneak out of their room right now so we can break into the Museum. Then I went back to playing my video game. Then while I was in the middle of playing my video game both Mal and Evie walked into my dorm room.

Me: Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!

I paused my video game and went over to Jay's bed where the girls are talking to Jay. Then Jay dumped out everything his backpack on his bed of a bunch electronics like phones and a laptop that he stole from students at Auradon Prep. Mal was very confused why there was a whole pile of electronics that Jay stole on his bed.

Mal: Jay, what are you doing?

Jay: It's called stealing.

Mal: Okay, what's the point?

Jay: Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free.

I notice in Jay's pile of stuff he stole there was phone with a light blue phone case that has a Pumpkin Carriage icon in the middle of the phone case. This phone looks awfully familiar so I picked up the phone in my hand. I am pretty sure this phone belongs to Chad Charming because the icon is a Pumpkin Carriage like the Carriage from Cinderella which is Chad's mother.

Me: Wait, Jay why do you even have Chad's phone?

Jay: I stole it from him today after practice in the Locker room when he wasn't looking. I stole his phone because I wanted to get revenge on Chad for messing with Princess Blueberry when he try to get her in trouble last week for using her mother's magic mirror in class.

Me: That doesn't mean that you should just steal his phone.

The four of us walk to the museum and try to open the doors but we couldn't open the doors because all the doors were locked. I was looking through the window where the doors are locked and saw Maleficent's spinning wheel that she try to make Aurora touch it so it can make her go to enternal sleep forever.

Jay: That's your mother's spinning wheel?

Me: Yeah, it's kinda dorky.

Then I saw Mal pulled out her mother's spell book out of her backpack and was flipping through the book so she can find a spell to open the doors.

Mal: It's magic so, it doesn't have to look scary.

Then Mal try to cast a spell on the security guard by saying "Magic spindle, do not linger, Make my victim prick a finger" but the spell didn't work.

Jay: Impressive.

Me: I got chills.

Mal: Okay, you know what? "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

Then right after Mal cast a different spell it automatically made the security guard really tired he started yawning.

Security Guard: Ooh!

Mal: Not so dorky now, huh?

Jay: Stand back.

Jay try to kick the door open but Mal cast a spell that made the doors open without Jay's help.

Mal: "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."

Jay: Ahh!

Mal: Coming?

Me: Come on, Jay.

Jay: I'm good.

Me: Just trying to help.

Mal: Shh, Carlos!

Me: I'm coming.

Evie: So close, let's go upstairs.

Mal: Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up.

Evie: Come on, guys we're almost there.

Jay: Whoo!

Jay went under the rail to try to grab the wand.

Mal: Jay, don't do it because Fairy Godmother said that if we get caught trying to steal something from the museum the alarm will go off and we will all get sent back to the Isle.

Jay was so close to grabbing the wand then the alarm went off.

Me: A force field and a siren?

Jay: That's just a little excessive.

Mal: Let's go.

Evie: Hurry you guys we need to go hide before we get caught.

Mal: Thanks a lot Jay, I told you to not steal the wand or else we will get caught. Now thanks to you we are all going to be sent back to the Isle.

Jay: I'm sorry Mal.

Mal: Whatever Jay.

I saw someone coming after the four of us to make sure we didn't steal anything it was the Security Guard that just woke up from his nap after Mal put a spell on him. Then me, Mal, Jay and Evie all went and hide in the corner sitting on the ground. Jay went over to sit next to Evie on the ground. I sat down next to Mal.

* * *

Evie's POV

Jay: Evie, before we get expelled and get sent back to the Isle there is something I want to tell you.

Me: What is it?

Jay: Evie, you're the thief that stole my heart.

Me: Is this another one of your lame jokes because I am not falling for it.

Jay: No, it's not a joke Evie look I know I joke around a lot, but I am being serious this time. I'm in love with you, Evie. I have been in love with you ever since we were in 6th grade when those two (points at Mal and Carlos that are sitting down next to each other on the floor) starting getting close and would start hanging out with each other more. When we started hanging out more while Mal and Carlos would go hang out without us that when we started becoming closer. That is when I realized I'm in love with you, Evie when I started to enjoy being around you when it is just the two of us.

I was so shock when Jay told me that he has been in love with me after all these years. I had no idea that he has been in love with me after all these years.

Me: Jay, I have no idea what to say except I had no idea that you are in love with me.

Jay: I have always been in love with you and only you because you're the only girl I ever loved. I don't know about you but I feel like we have this special connection with our love for flirting with people.

Me: I'm sorry Jay, you're a great guy but I only see you as just a friend because I'm in love with someone else. I have never had feelings for you back on the Isle because I was in love with Harry Hook back then.

Carlos, Jay and Mal were all shock when I mentioned that I used to have a crush on Harry Hook back on the Isle.

Mal: Wait you used to have a huge crush on Harry Hook back home and never told any of us about it up until just now?

Me: Yes, I have to admit I had a huge crush on Harry Hook back home. He's literally the hottest Pirate I ever met how could you not fall in love with him? Look guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I was scared if I told you guys who my Isle crush is you all would judge me by telling me how he is such a jerk and a major player because he flirts with every girl around his age.

Then I saw the Security Guard coming this way he found where we were all hiding at.

Carlos: Come on guys, we all need to run for our lives and go back to Auradon Prep before we get caught so we don't get sent back to the Isle.

Carlos was right so the four of us ran as fast as we can back to our dorm rooms before anyone notice we were missing. That was such a close call it was a good thing we didn't get caught. I went straight to bed once I enter my dorm room.

* * *

**Author note: I'm very sorry that it took me over two weeks to write this chapter. I tried my best I hope this chapter is worth the wait. If you like my story please favorite and leave a review on my story. I love getting feedback if you have any questions about this story don't be afraid to ask me just message me or leaving a comment down below of anything you want to know about my story or anything that you're confused about.**


	11. Chapter 11: First Tourney Game

**Author note: This is the first chapter that is published in 2020 and the first chapter I ever release in this new decade the 2020s. I hope you enjoy this chapter I try my best and please only leave positive reviews if you don't like my story then don't read it or leave negative reviews. The only reason why I am saying this is because anonymous user on left a negative review on my story on Christmas Eve talking about how my story "sucks" and how they don't like the pairings, so I deleted the review. I try really hard on my story it is not perfect, but I am proud how successful my story has become in less than three months. As of January of 2020 this story is ranked #2 out of 94 Marlos (Mal x Carlos) stories on Wattpad. If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes just let me know I will fix it.**

* * *

** Wednesday August 26, 2015**

Mal's POV

Today is Game day at Auradon Prep the whole school is getting all excited about the first Tourney Game of the Season that is happening tonight. School doesn't start for 15 more minutes and already this school is already talking so loud this early in the morning. The marching band is marching through the hallways playing Auradon Prep fight song. A bunch of students are gathering around watching the marching band perform. All the Tourney players are wearing their jersey and all the cheerleaders are all in their cheer uniform which is what they wear to school everyday every time it is Game day. It turns out Auradon Prep is also known for their sport teams. Auradon Prep is the best school in all of Auradon and a very hard private school to get into because only hero kids and the hero's sidekick kid can come to this school. If your parents are just a background character in a Disney movie then you have to attend a local school nearby in every city there is at least one school for background characters children to go there. School was so boring today because all people were talking about is about the game tonight which is all I heard students talk about today.

* * *

Lunch

I was sitting at a Picnic table outside eating my lunch with Carlos, Evie and Jay like I do everyday. Then Ben, Doug, Jane and Lonnie came over to our table. Ben sat next to Evie on her right side and Jay was sitting next to Evie on her left side. Lonnie sat down next to Jay on his left side. Jane sat down next to Carlos on his right side. Doug sat down next to Jane on her left side. I was sitting down next to Carlos on his left side.

Then Evie started talking to Ben about Harry Potter. They have a special bond due to their love for Harry Potter. Evie's eyes light up when she started talking about Harry Potter you can tell by the way Evie looks at Ben that she is in love with him. I wished someone would look at me the way that Evie looks Ben. I know deep down that won't ever happen because I am not the kind of girl that boys fall for.

Evie: Did you know that in every Disney Live Action Movie Remake of animation movie there is at least one cast member that played a character in for Harry Potter?

Ben: No, I did not know that.

Evie: In_ The Jungle Book _ live action movie Dr. Plumford is played by the same actor that plays Nearly Headless Nick in Harry Potter. In the _101 Dalmatians_ live action movie Horace one of Cruella's henchmen is played by the same actor that plays Arthur Wesley in Harry Potter. Both the actor that plays the Cat pillar and the actress that plays the Red Queen in the live action _Alice in Wonderland _ movie are played by the same actress that plays Snape and Bellatrix in Harry Potter. The Red Fairy in the movie _Maleficent_ is played by the same actress that plays Umbridge in Harry Potter. In the_ Cinderella_ live action movie that came out a few months ago the Fairy Godmother is played by the same actress that plays Bellatrix in Harry Potter.

Ben: Speaking of Harry Potter what is your favorite character in Harry Potter?

Evie: Hermione Granger is my favorite character in the Golden Trio and Luna Lovegood is my favorite Ravenclaw student.

Ben: My favorite character is Hermione too probably because she reminds me of my mom who I am close to.

Evie: I read an article that Emma Watson who plays Hermione Granger in Harry Potter was just casted as Belle in the live action _Beauty and the Beast_.

Ben: That's so cool I have a feeling that she will do a good job playing my mother.

Evie: I know right.

* * *

Audrey's POV

I was sitting with my friends at lunch. Normally everyday I sit with my nine closest friends which is Aziz, Ben, Chad, Doug, Ellen, Jane, Lonnie, Maria and Roderick but today that is not the case. Ben, Doug, Jane and Lonnie are not sitting with us today which is weird. I am sitting next to Chad on his left side and Maria is sitting next to me on my left side. Ellen is sitting across from her twin brother Chad. Aziz is sitting next to Ellen on her right side and Roderick is sitting on his right side. Where is my Benny Boo? So, I asked Chad if he knows where Ben is.

Me: Chad do you know where Benny Boo is?

Chad: No, I don't know where he is it not like I can call him or send him a text because my phone has been missing for two days now.

Maria: Hey Audrey is that Ben sitting over there with the VKs?

Maria pointed to a Picnic table near a tree where sure enough Ben is sitting there next to Evie who is flirting with my man. I don't trust those VKs one bit now I also see Doug, Jane and Lonnie alos sitting the VKs those traitors. Why is Evie flirting with my man? She needs to back off. At least it is not Mal who is flirting with my Benny Boo honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up with Carlos who follows her around like a lost puppy. It will be funny if Mal ends up marrying Carlos because his last name is "De Vil" literally a play on word for "Devil" which is the perfect last name for Mal who is a little devil just like her mother. I know that Maleficent is actually not a "Devil" because she is just a Evil Fairy who happens to look like a little devil with those devil horns.

I marched over to the Picnic table where the VKs are sitting at and grab Ben's hand.

Me: Come on Ben let's go.

Ben: No, I'm not leaving because I want to sit with my new friends.

Me: I can't believe you are friends with them especially Mal whose mother looks like a little devil and Mal's little devil boyfriend Mr. Carlos Devil.

Carlos: For the last time Audrey my last name is "De Vil" not "Devil" and I am not her boyfriend. She is just a friend.

Me: Sure whatever you say but you two are perfect for each other because Mal's mother looks like a little devil and your last name is a play on word for "Devil" which makes you two be nothing but little devils.

Mal: Audrey, please don't be mean to Carlos if you want to mess with him then you'll have to mess with me instead. Carlos is not "a little devil" he is nothing but an Angel who is the kindest guy I've ever met. So what his last name is a play on word for "Devil"? That doesn't mean he is one because his last name doesn't define who he is.

Me: Fine Mal, I will leave you alone so, Ben can go sit with his loser friends.

Then I just walk away from the VKs and go back to the table I am sitting at.

* * *

Mal's POV

I am sitting in the stands at the Tourney game with my new friends and my Girl Best Friend Evie. Lonnie is sitting on my right and Evie is sitting on my left. Jane is sitting next to Evie on her right side and Addie is sitting next to Jane on her right side. Jordan is sitting on the end next to Addie on her right side. Once the game starts the whole school goes wild cheering on for Auradon Prep. I could care less about watching the game the only thing I am interesting in seeing is watching Carlos play Tourney. He may not be small but he is a fast runner. The only reason why I came to this game is to support two of my best friends Jay and Carlos.

Right now it is half-time and all the cheerleaders came out on the field. I am so confused why the cheerleaders are on the field so I asked Lonnie who is sitting next to me about it. I don't know much about sports because on the Isle we didn't play any sports or have any sports teams.

Me: Why are all of the cheerleaders out on the field?

Lonnie: The cheerleaders always performed a routine during half-time it is a tradition.

I saw Audrey out on the field getting the cheerleaders in position. Then Audrey had a megaphone out that she was using to give her cheerleading squad attention.

Audrey: ARE YOU READY GIRLS TO MAKE SOME NOISE?

Then all the cheerleaders screamed at the top of their lungs at Audrey. Then all the cheerleaders broke out into song singing "We're All In This Together" from _High School Musical._

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together, come on let's do this right_

_Here and now it's time for celebration  
I finally figured it out, yeah, yeah  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about_

_Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong, we make each other strong  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that_

_We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on let's have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together, come on let's do this right_

_We're all here  
And speaking out with one voice  
We're going to rock the house  
The party's on, now everybody make some noise  
Come on, scream and shout_

_We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all_

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that_

_We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it_

_We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Knights sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Knights in the house  
Everybody say it now_

_Knights everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world_

_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that_

_We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_

_We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it_

_We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it_

_Knights everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone_

Me: This school is so weird they act like we are in _High School Musical _last time I check this is not _High School Musical_.

Evie: That is because life is like musical Mal.

Once half-time was over towards the last ten minutes of the game it started snowing all the sudden. I have never seen snow before excepted in Disney animation movies because on the Isle it never snow due to it being an island. It was snowing really bad even though it is only August and winter is not for a few more months. I asked Lonnie about why it is snowing right now.

Me: Lonnie why is it snowing in August?

Lonnie: Elias.

Me: Who is Elias?

Lonnie: Elias Overland Frost is the son of Elsa also known as "The Snow Queen" and Jack Frost he is fifth year student here at Auradon Prep. He was born with very powerful Ice Powers he is even more powerful than his own parents. Elias inherited both his parents powers he can make ice and snow but his powers are getting more stronger and he doesn't know how to controlled it so whenever he is mad he creates a snowstorm just like his mother.

A boy with white hair and ice blue eyes wearing a navy blue hoodie with frost on it, a pair of brown pants and white winter boots with a stick in his hand was running around the Tourney Field creating a snowstorm. I notice fear in Elias eyes I can tell he doesn't know how to control his powers from getting stronger he is just like me in some ways. I can relate to Elias in so many ways like inheriting powers from my mother to turn myself into a Dragon whenever I am mad and don't know how to control my powers because I am scare I will burn someone to death with my fire powers.

It is starting to snow really bad which is making me freeze to death the worst part is I am just wearing a purple t-shirt and green pants with combat boots. Now I am starting to regret not bringing a jacket.

Announcer: Well due to the cold weather we have to end the game early which means Auradon Knights won against Corona Chameleons.

After the game was over the entire Tourney team goes back to their locker room to changed back into their normal clothes. Jay and Carlos changed back into their favorite outfits that they wear all the time.

Me: I am cold.

Carlos: Well here you can take my fur jacket.

Carlos hands me his black and white with red sleeves fake fur jacket which is super soft and comfy. I go over to Carlos and give him a big hug. I love his hugs because I feel safe in his arms every time we hug. I have no idea what I would do without him.

Me: Thanks Carlos you're the best.

Carlos smiles at me and breaks away from the hug. Then Evie who was standing next to me was cold too because she didn't bring her jacket with her. All she was wearing is a t-shirt that says "Fairest", a black skirt, black tights and black combat boots.

Evie: I'm cold too.

Jay: Well dang, Evie! I can't controlled the weather. **(1)**

Then Ben takes off his blue and yellow varsity jacket and hands it to Evie. The jacket was a little big on Evie, but she didn't care. Evie went over to Ben and gave him a huge hug. I saw Elias Frost sitting alone on top of a mountain with his staff that looks like a staff in his hand. He looks lonely so I go over to him to go talk to him.

Me: Hey, are you okay?

Elias: Please, just leave me alone I don't want to hurt you because I can turn anything I touch into ice just like my mother.

Me: Hey its okay there is no need to be afraid because I am just like you in some ways. I'm Mal Faery the daughter of Maleficent I have fire powers just like how you have ice powers. I can turn into a Dragon just like my mother, but it only happens whenever I'm mad.

Elias: I'm sorry if I was acting rude by trying to push you away. I don't want anyone to get close to me because I'm afraid I will hurt someone I love if I get too attached. This is why I don't have many friends at Auradon Prep because I push people away that get too close to me. Almost the whole school is afraid of me because of my ice powers. I'm Elias Frost by the way. I'm sorry I forgot to introduced myself.

Me: I know who you are because my friend Lonnie was telling me about you. I know what it is like to have almost the whole school be afraid of you. That's what it was like for me back at my old school back home on the Isle most people were so afraid of me because they were afraid that I was just as evil as my mother who is the worst villain on the Isle.

Elias: Hey, do you want to be friends? I would love to be friends with you because you're one of the few people at this school that seems to understand me.

Me: Sure, I would love that. I have to get going because it almost bedtime. I will see you later by Elias.

Elias: Bye Mal.

Then I walked away from Elias and go find my friends Carlos, Evie, Jay and Ben that were waiting for me. The five of us head back to our dorm rooms I was walking next to Carlos and Jay was next him in the middle. Evie was walking on the far left side walking next to Ben who was walking next to Jay on Prince Ben's right side. Carlos was only wearing a t-shirt and notice I was still cold even with fake fur jacket on so he put his arm around my neck and I saw Ben do the same to Evie. Jay was basically the third wheel standing between Carlos and Ben who both had their arm around me and Evie. When we got to the boys dorm I tell Carlos "goodnight" and I give him a big hug before I head back to my dorm room with Evie. Ben tells Evie "goodnight" then she takes off his varsity jacket and hands it back to him

Evie: Thanks, Ben for lending me your jacket you're such a nice guy.

Ben: It's no problem Princess, well goodnight.

Then Ben walks away and heads back to his dorm room which he shares with Prince Chad Charming. Then me and Evie both lay on our beds and fall fast asleep.

* * *

**Author Note: I don't own the lyrics to the song "We are all in this together" all the lyrics and the song belongs to Disney. I did change up the lyrics a little bit by saying "Knights" instead of saying "Wildcats" because Knights is the mascot for Auradon Prep.**

**Fun fact: The director of the **_**High School Musical**_** trilogy was also the director of the **_**Descendants**_** trilogy.**

**Fun Fact: My OC Elias Frost the son of Elsa (The Snow Queen) from **_**Frozen**_** and Jack Frost (**_**The Rise of the Guardians**_**) I named him after Walt Disney's middle name which is Elias. I know that the ROTG is not Disney but we're are going to just pretend that somehow Jack and Elsa met even though Jack is not a Disney character.**

**(1): A reference to a quote from **_**That '70s Show**_** but I changed up the words a little bit.**


	12. Chapter 12: Social Media

**Author Note: In honor of Dove Cameron 24th Birthday here is a new chapter. Happy 24th Birthday Dove Cameron. Also today is the day I chosen for Mal's birthday in my story which she shares the same birthday as the actress that plays her, but Dove Cameron is three years older than Mal which means today is Mal's 21st Birthday. I want to thank all my readers for the supporter as of right now this story is the most popular story on Wattpad even a famous YouTuber said that she is going to check out my stories.**

* * *

**Friday August 28, 2015**

Carlos POV

I was grabbing things out my locker before school starts then Jay comes up behind me and startled me to get my attention. Then he starts talking me.

Jay: So, have you told Mal yet that you love her?

Me: No, I've not told her yet. I'm too scared to tell her how I feel because she is my best friend and the girl I really want to marry someday.

Jay: If you do end up marrying her can I be your Best Man in your wedding?

Me: Of course, I'll choose you to be my Best Man in my wedding because you're like a older brother that I have never had growing up.

I don't know what the future will hold for me and Mal, but all I know is that someday I want to marry that girl if she will let me. The only problem is that Mal is really stubborn about her feelings if we were ever together I would have to be the one to make the first move. Mal may be braver than me, but she is not the kind of person that likes to talk about her feelings because she doesn't like people to know how she is really feeling. Mal is not the type of person that likes to admit that she is in love with somebody because her biggest fear is that she is afraid to fall in love and get hurt just like what happen to her mother. As far as I am concern I don't think Mal has ever been in love or had a crush on somebody because she never has mention to me that she is in love with somebody maybe she has had a secret crush on somebody that I don't know about.

* * *

Mal's POV

I have been in Auradon for almost two weeks now and I love it here except I can't stay that much longer because with the coronation around the corner this is my chance to steal the wand for my mother. I really don't want to do this, but I have to do it to make my mother proud of me. I would much rather run away with Carlos and take Evie and Jay with us too so, I can be with the one I love. I was standing at my locker right before first period begins grabbing things out of my locker that I need for my Chemistry class. Then my new friend Ben comes over to my locker and starts talking to me.

Ben: Hey Mal.

Me: Hi Ben.

Ben: I just want to let you know that I think Carlos has a crush on you.

Me: No, he doesn't. I have no idea what you are talking about because you clearly don't understand our friendship. We are just best friends trust me.

Ben: Yeah, sure that is what they all say, but trust me, Mal it has been scientifically proven that people that married their best friend are more happier and less likely to get divorced. That is why they say married your best friend because the best relationships started off as friends first. I may not know Carlos that well but based on what I have seen I think he is in love with you. He hasn't said a word to me yet how he feels about you, but I can tell by the way he looks at you that he is in love with you and I reckon that you feel the same way about him. All I'm saying is give love a chance you never know what could happen.

Then Ben takes out his phone and tries to take a picture of himself.

Me: What are you doing?

Ben: I am trying to take a picture of me with my new friend. So, I can post it on Social Media to let all of Auradon know that they should give the VKs a chance.

Me: Look Ben, that sounds nice and all, but please don't take a picture of me because I don't want my picture taking.

Then Ben snapped a photo of us after I told him to not take a picture of me.

* * *

Lunch

I'm so glad this day is almost over because today has been awful. Today in English it was Project day. I had to present to the whole class with Audrey of our parents' side of the story of what really happen in Sleeping Beauty. Audrey kept arguing with me throughout the whole presentation about really happen. I can't wait for this day to be over so, I don't have to deal with Audrey for the rest of the day who is driving me crazy. Only two more classes before the day is over. One of my favorite things about Auradon Prep is going to the buffet table to get some fresh strawberries during lunch. Strawberries have become my new favorite food since I have arrived to Auradon. Back on the Isle we didn't have fresh fruit instead the government would give us rotten leftover food. I didn't know what "good food" taste like until I came to Auradon and try out all this new food that I never had back at home. Carlos and Jay discover their love for chocolate which is now their new favorite food. Carlos introduced me to Chocolate-cover Strawberries because he knew how much I love strawberries. Carlos walked with me to the buffet table during lunch. We both grab some food then we went over to the Chocolate fountain to dip some strawberries in. We were both walking back to the same picnic table that we sit at everyday. Then Jane comes up to me during lunch before I sat down next to Carlos. I love Jane she is one of my favorite people I have met at Auradon Prep. She is so nice and sweet.

Jane: Hey Mal, did you see what Audrey comment on a photo that Ben took with you that he posted on _Gracebook _?

Me: I have no idea what you're talking about. What is _Gracebook _?

Jane look at me and was so surprised when I said that I don't know what _Gracebook_ is.

Jane: How do you not know what _Gracebook_ is when it is one of the most popular apps of all time ?

Me: I grew up on the Isle where there is no wifi.

Jane: Oh, that makes sense I totally forgot that there is no wifi on the Isle. _Gracebook_ is the most popular social media platforms for Auradon Prep Students. Almost every student at Auradon Prep has a _Gracebook _account you should totally get one and so, you can see what Audrey commented on Ben's latest photo.

I sat down next to Carlos and I asked him if he knew how to make a _Gracebook_ account.

Me: Hey Carlos, I know you know a lot about technology. Do you happen to know how to make a _Gracebook _account on your phone?

Carlos: No, I don't how to make a _Gracebook_ account but I think I know someone that might know how to make account. Go ask Doug, he knows a lot about technology. I have computer class with him during seventh bell I can ask him to help you make a account in computer class today.

Me: That would be great Carlos you're the best Carlos.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by fast before I knew it the final bell ring. I went straight to my locker after class to put away my stuff I don't need for this weekend. Then my best friends Carlos, Evie and Jay come up to my locker. Evie puts away her stuff in the locker we shared that she doesn't need for this weekend. Then Carlos comes up to me and starts talking to me.

Carlos: Hey Mal.

Me: Hi Carlos.

Carlos: Mal, there is something that I need to...…..

Then this random girl with Blonde hair that has a Black headband bow in her hair and Blue eyes that was with Ben's little sister Addie comes up to us. She is wearing a blue Victorian dress with buttons, a pair of white stockings, a pair of black Mary Jane shoes. She did not look happy.

Addie's friend: Hey guys, I am missing my pet Rabbit, his name is Mr. Rabbit has anyone seen my White Rabbit lately? My mum is not going to be happy when she hears that I lost her Rabbit friend, Mr. Rabbit.

Me: Who's your mother?

Addie's friend: My mother is Alice Wonderland. My name is Ally Wonderland. I'm a fourth-year student here at Auradon Prep and my roommate is my childhood best friend Addie.

Me: I'm Mal Faery one of the transfer students from the Isle. Sadly, we haven't seen a White Rabbit hopping around campus today.

Ally: Oh, I know who you guys are you four are the four Villain Kids that got invited to Auradon. I have heard so much about you four from my friend Addie, you must be Carlos, Evie and Jay. It's so nice to finally meet you.

Me: It's so nice to meet you too, but me and my friends were in the middle of having a conversation.

Ally: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation.

Me: Oh, it's fine I hope you find your White Rabbit.

Ally: Aww Thank you goodbye everyone.

Then the four of us all waved bye to Allie before she left to go look for her White Rabbit outside with Addie.

Me: Hey Carlos what were you trying to tell me earlier?

Carlos: I was trying to tell you that I talked to Doug and he agree that we can come over to his dorm after school so, he can show us how to make a _Gracebook _account.

Me: That's awesome let's all go to his dorm room right now.

* * *

The four of us all walked to Doug's dorm room where Doug showed all of us how to make a Gracebook account. We all took out our phones and downloaded the app. When I made an account the app asked me a few questions.

First Name: Mal

Last Name: Faery

Email: faerymb .edu

Birthday: January 15, 1999

Gender: Female

I check my school email in order to confirm my account. Then Doug showed me how to add friends and I send out a bunch of friend requests to any student's name that I recognized that popped up as a friend suggestion. Then before I know it I got a bunch of notifications from people that accepted my friend request.

_Ben Beastly_ just added you.

_Princess Adabelle Beastly_ just added you.

_Prince Chad Charming Jr._ just added you.

_Princess Ellen Charming_ just added you.

_Jane Goodwin_ just added you.

_Doug Grimm_ just added you.

_Li Lonnie_ just added you.

_Elias Frost _ just added you.

_Jordan Granter_ just added you.

_Roderick Radcliffe_ just added you.

_Aziz Sultan_ just added you.

_Princess Maria White_ just added you.

_Ally Wonderland_ just added you.

I clicked on Ben's profile so, I can see what Audrey was saying about me on the picture that Ben just posted of us. It turns out Ben just posted a picture on Gracebook that he took of us earlier after I told him that I don't want my picture taking. I can't believed he post that.

_Ben Beastly_

First picture of me with my new Purple hair friend, Mal who clearly didn't want me to take a selfie of us together.

**Author Note: Click on this link to see the photo **** post/127069917399**

Comments

_Princess Audrey Rose Beauty _: Benny Boo, you better not be getting friendly with the enemy. I told you to not be friends with her because I could tell from the moment that I met that awful girl that she can not be trust.

_Ben Beastly_ : Look, Audrey relax she's just a friend.

_Princess Audrey Rose Beauty_ : Yeah right, I highly doubt she is "just a friend" because you have your arm around her.

I got one notification that someone send me a friend request it was from the one and only Princess Audrey. I am surprised she send me a friend request when she hates me so, I confirm her friend request because I want to see what crap this Princess post about me on _Gracebook _.

* * *

Carlos POV

After I downloaded the app I click on "create a new account" where it asked me to answer some questions about myself.

First Name: Carlos

Last Name: De Vil

Email: devilco .edu

Birthday: January 1, 2001

Gender: Male

I check my school email in order to confirm my account. Then Doug showed me how to add friends and I send out a bunch of friend requests to any student's name that I recognized that popped up as a friend suggestion. Then before I know it I got a bunch of notifications from people that accepted my friend request.

_Jay Agrabah_ just added you.

_Ben Beastly_ just added you.

_Princess Adabelle Beastly_ just added you.

_Prince Chad Charming Jr._ just added you.

_Princess Ellen Charming_ just added you.

_Jane Goodwin_ just added you.

_Doug Grimm _just added you.

_Li Lonnie _ just added you.

_Elias Frost_ just added you.

_Jordan Granter_ just added you.

_Roderick Radcliffe_ just added you.

_Aziz Sultan_ just added you.

_Princess Maria White_ just added you.

_Ally Wonderland_ just added you.

Then I got three notifications of friend requests that people sent me.

_Mal Faery_ send you a friend request.

_Evie Grimhilde_ send you a friend request.

_Princess Audrey Rose Beauty_ send you a friend request.

I clicked confirmed to all the friend requests I've just received.

Evie's POV

After I downloaded the app I click on "create a new account" where it asked me to answer some questions about myself.

First Name: Evie

Last Name: Grimhilde

Email: grimhildeeg .edu

Birthday: December 24, 1998

Gender: Female

I check my school email in order to confirm my account. Then Doug showed me how to add friends and I send out a bunch of friend requests to any student's name that I recognized that popped up as a friend suggestion. Then before I know it I got a bunch of notifications from people that accepted my friend request.

_Carlos De Vil_ just added you.

_Ben Beastly_ just added you.

_Princess Adabelle Beastly_ just added you.

_Prince Chad Charming Jr._ just added you.

_Princess Ellen Charming_ just added you.

_Jane Goodwin_ just added you.

_Doug Grimms_ just added you.

_Li Lonnie_ just added you.

_Elias Frost_ just added you.

_Jordan Granter_ just added you.

_Roderick Radcliffe_ just added you.

_Aziz Sultan_ just added you.

_Princess Maria White_ just added you.

_Ally Wonderland_ just added you.

Then I got three notifications of friend requests that people sent me.

_Mal Faery_ send you a friend request.

_Jay Agrabah_ send you a friend request.

_Princess Audrey Rose Beauty_ send you a friend request.

I clicked confirmed to all the friend requests I've just received.

* * *

Jay's POV

After I downloaded the app I click on "create a new account" where it asked me to answer some questions about myself.

First Name: Jay

Last Name: Agrabah

Email: agrabahjj .edu

Birthday: November 22, 1998

Gender: Male

I check my school email in order to confirm my account. Then Doug showed me how to add friends and I send out a bunch of friend requests to any student's name that I recognized that popped up as a friend suggestion. Then before I know it I got a bunch of notifications from people that accepted my friend request.

_Ben Beastly_ just added you.

_Princess Adabelle Beastly_ just added you.

_Prince Chad Charming Jr._ just added you.

_Princess Ellen Charming_ just added you.

_Jane Goodwin_ just added you.

_Doug Grimm_ just added you.

_Li Lonnie_ just added you.

_Elias Frost_ just added you.

_Jordan Granter_ just added you.

_Roderick Radcliffe_ just added you.

_Aziz Sultan_ just added you.

_Princess Maria White_ just added you.

_Ally Wonderland_ just added you.

Then I got three notifications of friend requests that people sent me.

_Mal Faery_ send you a friend request.

_Carlos De Vil_ send you a friend request.

_Princess Audrey Rose Beauty_ send you a friend request.

I clicked confirmed to all the friend requests I've just received.

* * *

Mal's POV

After Doug showed us all how to use _Gracebook_ we all give him a group hug and thank him for helping us out. Then for the rest of the night the four of us all hanged out in the boys' room playing video games all night. I was so tired I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

Evie's POV

It was getting late and I was starting to get really tired. I was trying to find Mal so, I can tell her that it is time for bed. I found Mal sleeping on the couch on top of Carlos who was holding her in his arms. They look so cute sleeping together. I didn't want to wake them up so, I just went back to my dorm room to go to bed and let Mal sleep on the couch with Carlos.

* * *

**Author note: I am so sorry that this chapter wasn't up sooner. I was having writer's block luckily I have most of the next chapter already done which I promise will be uploaded in a few days. I try my best with this chapter, but I promised the next chapter will be better it is one of my favorite chapters that I have started writing so far. I have a lot of great ideas for upcoming chapters especially in Chapter 13 and Chapter 15.**

_**Gracebook **_**is a parody of Facebook. In **_**The Return to the Isle of the Lost**_** Auradon's version of Facebook is called **_**"Gradebook" **_**.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Heartbroken Princess

**Monday August 31, 2015**

Audrey's POV

Every morning before my first class which I have with my boyfriend, I stop by his locker. It is a tradition me and Ben do every morning and we always walk to first bell together. I just started my junior year just two weeks ago normally I am excited to go back to school and get to see my friends everyday, but something doesn't feel right. I am not sure what it is buy I know for a fact something is off. These past two weeks I started noticing that Ben is acting different maybe I am just overthinking things.

Me: Hi Benny-Boo!

Ben: Look Audrey we need to talk.

Me: Let me guess is this about your coronation? I got the perfect dress that will match your suit for the coronation it is royal blue and…..

Ben: Yeah, Audrey, about that this is not easy to say but I think we should breakup. Look Audrey, I am so sorry to say this to you but these past few weeks I have realize that I no longer like you anymore like I used to be. I can't help it that I have falling in love with someone else. I just can't be with you anymore when I like someone else, I really hope you understand Audrey.

Me: Wait is this some kind of joke because you can't possibly break up with me? Haven't you forgotten that my Grammy made agreement with your father a long time ago that we are going to have an arrange marriage?

Ben: No Audrey I have not forgotten about our betrothal I just can't do this anymore when I have feelings for someone else. I know it is not fair to you that I have to break our betrothal, but it is not fair to me that I like someone else.

When I was little my Grammy and my parents set up arranged marriage with Ben's father that I was going to marry Ben so I can keep my title. It was my Grammy's plan all along that me and Ben were going to be the future rulers of Auradon when we are older. I have been betrothed to Ben since I was six years old even though things are not official yet, but it will be one day. The plan was once Ben turns 18 years old, he will get down on one knee asking me to be his Queen. I have been destined to be the future Queen of Auradon my whole life and my Grammy has make sure that it will happen. My maternal grandparents helped my parents raised me because they weren't apart of my mother first sixteen years of her life due to a curse and they want to make up all those years. My mother was curse as a baby by she-shall-not-be-named my grandparents thought it would be best if my mother can go hide in the woods and be raised by the good fairies.

Me: Ben, you are suppose to love me not someone else.

Ben: I am really sorry Audrey I realize over the past few weeks my feelings for her are getting stronger.

I just can't take it anymore I walked away from Ben with tears streaming down my face. _Who is this girl that he has falling in love with recently causing him to break up with me? _I thought to myself. I bet that girl he now likes is Mal who probably put a spell on him to make him fall in love with her. I wouldn't be surprise if it was Mal since her mother put a curse on my family I bet she has powers like her mother. That little evil fairy is totally going to pay for this. I walked over to Mal's locker where I see Evie talking to Mal before class.

Me: I know it was you that stole Benny-Boo from me.

Mal: What are you talking about?

Me: Benny-Boo just broke up with me and I know you're behind all this because you like Ben. I always knew that you were jealous of me dating Ben. So, you put a spell on him to make him fall in love with you so he can break up with me to be with you. Mal, you know what? That you're exactly like your mother. I bet you have her powers so you can go around putting curses and spells on people so you can get what you want.

Mal: Audrey you need to calm down I don't even like Ben. I like someone else so can you please stop excusing me for stealing Ben from you?

* * *

Mal's POV

I can't believe Audrey is excusing me for stealing Ben from her. I don't even like him like that. She might be getting me and Evie mixed up because Evie is the one that likes him not me.

Audrey: I know you are lying Mal. Ever since you and the VKs arrive my life has been ruined all thanks to you and your little devil friends.

Me: I am telling you the truth Audrey I don't like Ben we are just friends. I had nothing to do with your breakup.

Then all the sudden Carlos walks over to my locker which is near his after he gets all the stuff he needs out of his locker. Out of nowhere Carlos grabs my left hand with his right hand. He holds my left hand with his right hand.

Carlos: She's right Audrey. I know that Mal is telling the truth because she is my girlfriend. Mal is loyal she doesn't flirt with other guys because I am her boyfriend. So please Audrey just leave my girlfriend alone and stop excusing her for something she didn't even do in the first place.

I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. _Did he really just refer to me that I am his "girlfriend"? Did he tell Audrey we are dating when we are not because he likes me as much as I like him? Does he seriously like me as more than a friend?_ I thought to myself.

Me: Carlos can I talk to you for a second alone in private?

Carlos: Sure Mal.

Then me and Carlos walked to the nearest classroom that was empty which is the perfect place I can talk to him alone. We go inside of the classroom then I shut the door. We only got a few minutes before first bell starts so we have to make this quick.

Carlos: What did you want to talk to me about in private?

Me: Why did you tell Audrey that I am your "girlfriend" when we aren't even dating?

Carlos: I just want to protect you from her. I saw that she was bothering you by excusing for something you didn't do. I only told her that we are "dating" because I wanted her to believe you that you didn't steal Ben from her. I just thought it would be best if we pretend that we are dating so Audrey can believe you that didn't steal Ben from her. Do you want me to pretend to be your "fake boyfriend" so Audrey can leave you alone?

Me: Sure, I don't mind if we pretend that we are dating as a joke to get Audrey to leave me alone. We gotta make this look like we are really dating each other. We need to fool the whole school to thinking that we are really dating.

Carlos: When you said that you want to fool the whole school does that include, we also fool our best friends Evie and Jay to thinking we are really dating?

Me: Yes, this is going to be our little secret between the two of us that this all fake. We need to keep this a secret for now from our friends to trick them to thinking we are really a couple.

Carlos: Why don't we just tell them the truth that this is all fake they are best friends Mal they deserve to know the truth?

Me: I just think it would be more fun to this a secret from them so we can really pull it off to make everyone think we really are dating. Do you promise Carlos that you won't tell a soul that this whole relationship is fake?

Carlos: Yes, I promise that I will keep this all a secret from everyone and won't tell anyone about how this is all fake. Well, good-bye Mal, I gotta go because class is about ready to start.

Then Carlos started walking out the door to go to class. I didn't want him to leave just yet because I always want to spend time with him. I want to spend every moment with him for the rest of my life. So then right before he leaves, I run over to him to stop him from walking out the door. I don't care if he is late to class because I want to tell him something really quick. I stop him from leaving just in time before he turns the knob on the door and walks out the door. Then I grab one of his hands and drag him with me so he is away from the door so can't escape from me just yet. I hold both of his hands with mine and just stare at those chocolate brown eyes and all those freckles around his face. I just wish I could go over and kiss him right now, but it would be too weird. I don't want to ruin our friendship because I know he will never like a girl like me. I am too "bad" for him and I always will be even though I have always wanted to be "good", but I don't know how to be "good". He has always been a good boy all his life even with dealing his crazy mother who is nothing but a cruel devil. While most Villain Kids are raised to be exactly like their parents, he has always been the opposite. He is nothing like his mother even though he sort of looks like his mother with his curly white hair and black roots. He sort of looks like a human version of a Dalmatian puppy because he has a bunch of freckles everywhere just like how Dalmatians have black spots all over their body. He is also half-black and half-white because his mother is African-American and his father is a White man just like how a Dalmatian is half-black and half-white. Carlos doesn't know who his father is because he left him when he was baby just like how my dad left me. All Carlos knows about his father is that he is White man with freckles all over his face. I guess Cruella purposely choose to have a baby with a White man that has freckles so the baby can look like a human version of a Dalmatian. The very same dog breed that she try to kill so she can make fur coats with their fur such a cruel lady if she really wanted her child to look like a Dalmatian so she can hurt her child just like how she wanted to hurt those poor innocent puppies.

Me: Carlos, I just want to tell you before you leave thank you for being such a good friend to me. I am so glad to have you in my life I don't know what I would do with you.

Carlos: You're welcome Mal. I am just trying to be a good friend to you even if it means pretending to be your fake boyfriend for a little bit.

We both stand there and laughing at each other because it is funny how Audrey thought I like Ben. When me and Carlos both knew it wasn't true. If only he really knew how I really feel about him. I wish I could just tell him that I don't like Ben because he is the only boy that I truly like. I have always like him for as long as I can remember. Then my mind had a flashback to the day when I first realize that I have feelings for Carlos. It all started when I was going through puberty and my hormones were going crazy when I was 6th grade. He was 9 or 10 and I was 11 or 12 at the time I realized how I truly feel. I kept those feelings all to myself for over 4 years because I didn't want anyone to know because true love doesn't exist for villains. It wasn't until a few weeks ago I finally told Evie the truth she is the first person I told. Class was about ready to start and I go over to Carlos to give him a quick bear hug. We both break away from each other's arms and walk with each other to our first class. Carlos walks with me to class holding my hand. He just happens to be in my first bell which just happens to be chemistry because me and Carlos totally have chemistry together which is probably why we have chemistry together.

* * *

Audrey's POV

After Mal and Carlos walked away to talk in private, I could tell something seems off. I don't know what Carlos is thinking with trying to fool me by saying he is dating Mal. I don't believe that Mal is really dating Carlos I think this is all part of a plan just so Mal can get away with stealing Ben from me. I hate to break it to Mal that she can't fool me with her lies. When the bell is about ready to ring, I start walking to my first bell which is chemistry. Mal and Carlos just happens to be in the same chemistry class as me. When I first walk in, I see them sitting next to each other just like them do every day but today I see Carlos flirting with Mal in class for the first time this semester. I walk to my seat which is right next to Chad who is one of my good friends. It is only first bell and already my day has been ruined. I am sitting there crying in class and Chad is trying to comfort me.

Chad: Are you okay Audrey?

Me: No, I am not okay because I am nothing but a Heartbroken Princess.

Chad: Do you want to talk about it?

Me: Not right now I will tell you later.

* * *

Evie's POV

I am sitting here in chemistry class sitting right next to Ben and I couldn't help but notice that Carlos is flirting with Mal in class. I was shocked early this morning when I heard Carlos admit to Audrey that he is dating Mal it is about time finally get together. I am happy that my friends are finally a couple, but I couldn't help but wondered _How come Mal never told me that she is dating Carlos? When did they become a couple?_ After class I am going to talk to Mal about her dating Carlos. I am a little mad at Mal and Carlos for never telling me that they are dating I thought they would of told me about this before earlier this morning. When class was over, I went over to Mal so I can have a talk with her out in the hallway before our next class.

Me: Mal, can I talk to you alone?

Mal: Sure, Evie, what is it that you want to talk to me about?

Me: How come you never told me that you are dating Carlos?

Mal: Evie, it just happened so fast before I had a chance to tell you. I just started dating Carlos today he told me that he loves me early this morning before school started. I was going to tell you about it then Audrey came up to me thinking I like her ex and that I am the reason behind their breakup which isn't true. Then Carlos saw that Audrey was accusing me for something I didn't do. So, then he came to the rescue to tell Audrey to leave me alone because I don't like Ben.

Me: Aww that is so sweet I always knew you two would end up together someday. I'm so happy for both of you.

Then Carlos comes over to hug Mal by wrapping his hands around her neck. I couldn't help but smile at how happy they look together. They make such adorable couple seeing two of my best friends together as a couple makes my heart so happy. I went over and gave them both a hug at the same time. Then Jay came over and joined the group hug.

* * *

Mal's POV

After we all broke away from the group hug Audrey walked over so she can talk with me again.

Audrey: Look Mal, I know that you aren't really dating Carlos and that you are really the girl that stole Ben from me, but you just don't want to admit it.

Me: I am telling you the truth Audrey I had nothing to do with your breakup. I don't even like Ben like that because I am really dating Carlos and we are really in love with each other.

I have to admit the last part I am not sure if it is completely true because I know I am in love with Carlos, but I don't know how he really feels about me.

Audrey: Oh really? How long have you two been dating?

Me: We just started dating recently.

Audrey: Where was your first date at with Carlos?

Me: We haven't been on a date yet.

Carlos: But we will be going on our very first date really soon. I am going to take my girl out on our very first date this upcoming Friday at the Enchanted Lake.

* * *

After school was over, I went over to Carlos dorm room because I wanted to talk to him about us pretending to date.

Me: Hey Carlos.

Carlos: Hey Mal, what's up?

Me: Carlos, I'm going to be honest I'm so scared that things are going to be awkward between us.

Carlos: What makes you think that things are going to be awkward between us?

Me: I'm afraid that me pretending to date you will end up ruining our friendship. I don't want us to ever stop being friends.

Carlos: Look Mal, I'm scared too because I don't want to lose the best thing that ever happen to me.

Me: Carlos, do you promised me that we will be best friends forever no matter what?

Carlos: I promised Mal, that we will always be friends no matter what.

Then I went over and gave Carlos a huge hug. I have no idea what I would do without him in my life.

* * *

Audrey's POV

After school, I went back to my dorm room where I sat there and cried on my bed about how the boy that I am supposed to marry broke my hear all because he is in love with another girl. I grab my diary on my nightstand and started writing in it all about how for the first time in my life I got my heart broken by a boy I truly love. Then I closed my diary and just lay on my bed and just cry all about how my boyfriend broke up with me today until I hear someone knock on my door. I got out of bed and opened the door. When I opened the door I saw Chad Charming standing there with a bouquet of Red Roses.

Chad: Hey Audrey, I just wanted to stop by your room and see if you are doing okay with the break up with Ben. I also bought you a bouquet of Red Roses to make you feel better.

Chad hands me over the bouquet of the beautiful Red Roses he bought me. Chad has always been a good friend to me ever since we were kids. We have been friends ever since we were children. Growing up we used to run around his family's castle pretending that we rule all of Auradon. Chad knows me so well because he is one of my Best Friends. He knows how much Roses are my favorite flower because my middle name happens to be Rose. I went over to Chad and gave him a hug for the beautiful flowers he got me.

Me: Thank you Chad for the beautiful flowers you're have always been a great friend to me.

Chad: No problem Princess Audrey. I'm always here for you no matter if you ever need someone to talk to about anything.

Me: Thank you Chad I appreciated it you always being there for me.

Chad: I have Tourney practice soon. I am going to go and get ready for practice. Goodbye Princess, I hope your day gets better.

Then I waved goodbye to Chad before he leaves my room to get ready for practice. Then my roommate and childhood Best Friend Princess Maria the daughter of Snow White walks in our dorm room. I put the Red Roses that Chad gave me in a flower vase. Then my Best Friend Maria notice that I got a bouquet of Red Roses from somebody.

Maria: Who gave you those Red Roses?

Me: Chad gave them to me today because he knows that today I've been having a really bad day so, he bought me my favorite kind of Flower to help cheer me up.

Maria: Audrey you do know that Chad has always had a huge crush on you ever since we were kids?

Me: No, he doesn't.

Maria: Believe me Audrey, that boy is really in love with you ever since we were kids, but you have been too blind to notice that Chad is clearly in love with you.

Me: I have no idea what you are talking because me and Chad are just friends. He would never like me as more than just friends.

Maria: Whatever you say Audrey. Cheerleading practice is about ready to start soon we better get ready for practice.

Then both me and Maria head to Cheerleading practice and went straight to bed after practice was over.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth about my Past

**Author Note: All the chapters that have been published so far are now available on AO3 under the same username it the same story no matter what website you read this story at but, I edit some mistakes I made. I know that some people prefer reading fanfiction on one website over another which is fine that I why I published my story on Wattpad, and AO3 to get more of audience.**

**I also want to give my readers a little warning that this story for now on will be a little darker than the trilogy was with the mentions of mental health, self-harm and child abuse. I will give a warning before any of that is mention just in case any of those topics triggers one of my readers.**

* * *

**Wednesday September 2, 2015**

Mal's POV

It has been two days since me and Carlos started to pretend that we are a couple. The word got around the school fast yesterday I had a bunch of people asking me if I am really dating Carlos. Almost every student at Auradon Prep actually believes that we are actually dating except for Audrey who's still convinced that I like her ex, Ben. I was about ready to head to chemistry class with my three best friends before Audrey came running up to me wanting to talk to me.

Audrey: Look Mal, you need to drop the act because I know you're faking it.

Me: What are you talking about Audrey?

Audrey: I know you're just pretending to date Carlos so, you can hide the fact you're in love with my ex Ben.

Me: Look Audrey, I'm not in love with Ben. Please, stop accussing me for crap I didn't do.

Audrey: If you're really dating Carlos like you say then how come on your Gracebook account it still says that you're "single"?

Me: I just haven't had a chance to change my relationship status on Gracebook.

Audrey: Yeah right! I know that you're lying Mal.

* * *

Evie's POV

So, yesterday I took a test in Chemistry and when Mr. Deley handed me back my test, I was so surprise to see I got a "B'" on my test. Then Mr. Deley gave me back my Magic Mirror I'm so happy that I got a "B" on my Chemistry test. I can't wait to tell Doug about this when I see him in my math class.

Right before, math class started I walked up behind Doug who's sitting down at his desk. He look up and saw that I was standing behind him. I showed him my test to show him what I got on my test.

Me: For the first time, it's like I'm more than just a pretty face.

Doug: Shocker, huh? I mean I'm not surprise you are great at chemistry because your mother is great at making potions.

Evie: I never thought of it that way. Thank you Doug for tutoring me.

Then I went up to Doug and gave him a hug from behind before, I sat down back at my assigned seat next to Doug.

* * *

Lunch

Ben: So, Evie tell me more about you like who's your biological father? What was life like growing up on the Isle?

Me: Trust me Ben, you don't want to know what life was like on the Isle.

Ben: Evie, I just want to get to know you better I feel like I don't know a whole lot about your childhood. I just want to understand what life was like on the Isle because I want to improved the living conditions on the Isle and provide Social Services for people that really need help.

Me: My biological father is Prince Hans Westergaard. I don't have a good relationship with my father because he left me when I was young after my mom caught him cheating on her with the Queen of Hearts. My mother Queen Regina Grimhilde also known as "The Evil Queen" has been married twice to Snow White's father before he died and Prince Hans. After your parents got married all the villains were sent to the Southern Isles which is the same kingdom my father Prince Hans family rules. Then after all the villains were sent to the Southern Isles the kingdom was renamed "The Isle of the Lost" which is still rule by the Westergaard family. My father is the youngest out of thirteen sons which makes my father last in line to the throne unless he married someone quick that's why my parents got married 19 years ago all because they both want power to rule the Isle. My parents ruled the Isle for a little bit before they got divorced which means I am the Princess of the Isle and I come from a line of royalty on both sides of the family. I have a horrible relationship with my father it's a really long story I really don't want to talk about it.

Mal: The Isle is a horrible place to lived all thanks to your father who thought it would be a good idea for all the villains to be imprisoned on the Isle for their crimes.

Ben: Actually Mickey Mouse is the reason why my father send all the villains to lived on the Isle while everyone else lives in Auradon.

Mal: What does Mickey Mouse have to do with all the villains being trapped on the Isle with no way out?

Ben: Before my parents got married, Mickey Mouse though he had this wonderful idea to have every Disney character to be apart of his show called "House of Mouse". My father realized while being on that show that having every Disney character being in the same room causes too much chaos. This is why my father decided to sent all the villains to all be trapped on the Isle with no way out.

* * *

Carlos POV

After school was over the four of us were all bored just hanging out in the girls' dorm room.

Evie: I have an idea what we should do. I think we should play truth or dare. I'll go first Carlos Truth or Dare?

Me: Dare.

Evie: I dare you to kiss your girlfriend Mal, right now.

Even though I have been secretly in love with Mal for years and I really want to kiss her on the lips right now. I just don't have the guts to do it because I am too scared to kiss one of my best friends that I'm in love with. I am afraid if I kiss her even though we are just pretending to date it will ruin our friendship forever. What if she doesn't like me and this entire time we have been pretending to date she's just pretending to be in love with me all because I'm her fake boyfriend?

Me: Nope I can't do it because I don't want to have my first kiss to happen all because of some stupid dare. I want it to be special.

Evie: Okay fine just give her a kiss on the cheek then even though I would much rather see you kiss her on the lips.

I lean in close to Mal and give her a small kiss on her right cheek just to make Evie happy even though I was so scared to give her a simple kiss on the cheek. After I kissed Mal on the cheek for the first time, I noticed Mal's cheeks were turning bright red. Why is Mal blushing? I thought to myself. Is she blushing because she likes me just as much as I do?

Me: Mal, Truth or Dare?

Mal: Truth.

* * *

Mal's POV

Carlos: How many times have you been in love? I am just curious because before I asked you out you never showed any interested in anybody. Mal, you're one of my best friends and I want you to be honest with me because I know for a fact that your biggest fear is falling in love and end up getting hurt in the end just like what happen to your mother with your father.

I have been friends with Carlos his whole life and he has never asked me anything about my love life like who I have a crush on because he knows that my biggest fear is falling in love and getting hurt in the end. Why all the sudden does Carlos want to know how many times I have been in love? Does Carlos want to know how many times I have been in love before because he is secretly in love with me and never told me about it?

Me: Carlos, the truth is I have only been in love once in my life. Okay Jay, Truth or Dare?

Jay: Dare

Me: I dare you to give Chad back his phone because it's the right thing to do.

Jay: Fine, I'll give it back to him right now.

Me: I'm coming with you, Jay just to make sure you actually give him back his phone and not lie about it.

I followed Jay to Chad's dorm room which he shares with our friend Ben who mention to us that Chad is his roommate. Jay knocked on the door then Chad answered the door. Jay gave Chad back his phone that he stole and apologize to Chad for stealing his phone last week. Chad forgave Jay for taking his phone and was so happy that he got his phone back. Then both me and Jay walked back to my dorm room to continue our Truth or Dare game that we were playing with Evie and Carlos.

Jay: Evie, Truth or Dare?

Evie: Truth.

Jay: Who's this lucky guy that you mention that you have a crush on last week?

Evie: It's Prince Ben

Jay: Wait so, you're telling me that you're in love with the future King of Auradon?

Evie: Yes.

Jay: Let me guess, the only reason why you like him is because you want to make your mother proud of you by marrying someone that's born royal?

Evie: No, Jay I didn't fall in love with him just because he's a Prince. I fell in love with Ben for who he is because he is such a caring person who really cares about his people.

Jay: Whatever you say Evie.

* * *

A few hours later at 6:30 the boys are getting ready for their game tonight at 7 pm. Tonight the Auradon Knights have a home game for Tourney playing against Bayou De Orleans Frogs. I walked over to the boys room across the hall because I wanted to wish my "fake" boyfriend "Good Luck" before his game. When I first walked into the boys room I didn't see Carlos anywhere. So, I went to check in the bathroom to see if Carlos is there which is on the left side of the room when you first walked in there. The bathroom door was still wide open so, I just walk right on in and I saw blood on the bathroom floor.

* * *

**Author Note: Trigger Warning this chapter mentions self-harm if that triggers you I would recommend skipping the paragraph down below this author note.**

* * *

I saw Carlos standing there at the bathroom sink shirtless. This is the first time in my life I have seen Carlos without a shirt on and I have to admit he looks hot without a shirt on. Carlos has never been one of those guys that likes to walk around without a shirt on and he is not one of those guys that likes to sleep without a shirt on. Jay on the other hand is proud of his body and likes to walk around shirtless.

Me: Hey Carlos.

Carlos: Hey Mal what are you doing here? I'm trying to get dressed for my game because I don't feel comfortable changing in public. I just don't want anyone to see my scars and ask me how I got them.

Me: I just wanted to tell you good luck before your game.

Carlos: Thanks Mal.

I notice Carlos was bleeding on his right wrist and there was a razor blade cover in blood on the bathroom sink.

Me: Carlos, why are you bleeding?

Carlos: Mal, please just don't worry about it.

Me: Carlos, please just tell me what happen is it another scar that your mother gave you that got infected?

Carlos: No, it's not that. I actually cut myself.

I had no idea that Carlos cuts himself. I notice he had scars all over his wrists that I have never seen before. I guess that is the reason why he wears his red fingerless gloves all the time to cover his scars from the times he cuts himself.

Me: Why do you even cut yourself in the first place?

Carlos: The reason why I cut myself is because I feel so worthless. My mother told me that "no one would ever love me" and I agree with her who would ever love a broken boy?

It's breaks my heart knowing that Carlos thinks that no one would ever love him. A part of me wants to screams at Carlos and let him know that I'm in love with him before it's too late. The other part of me wants to keep my feelings to myself because I'm too scared to tell one of my best friends that I have been in love with him since we were in 6th grade.

Me: Carlos, that's not true because you have friends that love you.

I went over and gave Carlos a big hug to make him feel better. I just wished he sees himself the way I see him. I don't care if he has scars I love him for who he is no matter what.

Carlos: Thanks Mal for being there for me.

Me: I'm always here for you Carlos and you can tell me anything I won't judge.

Carlos: I know Mal. I need to finish getting ready for the game I'll see you later at the game.

Me: Bye.

Carlos: Bye.


	15. Chapter 15: Once Upon A Date

**Friday September 4, 2015**

Carlos POV

Today is going to be a good day because later tonight I am taking my "fake" girlfriend Mal on a date. I am a little nervous about our first date because I want it to be perfect even though it is all just pretend. Mal told me that I don't have to really take her out on a date just to make our relationship "real" but I want to because I want an excuse to hang out with her along. My friends Evie, Jane and Lonnie are helping me make tonight perfect for my date with Mal. Evie is designing an outfit for me to wear for tonight. Jane is helping me set up the perfect place for my date with Mal. Jane suggested that I should take Mal to the Enchanted Lake. Lonnie helped me find Purple Roses for Mal which are extremely hard to find we look all over Auradon City just to find Purple Roses. The reason why I wanted to get Mal Purple Roses is because Purple is her favorite color. I just have to get through the day at school before I go on my date with Mal.

* * *

Lunch

This day has fly by very fast now it's lunch time which means after lunch I only have two more classes before I'm done for the day. I'm sitting with the same friends that I sit with everyday which is Ben, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, Doug, Jane and Mal. My lunch table has been pretty silent today until Lonnie strike up a conversation to break the silence.

Lonnie: So, Carlos, Evie, Jay and Mal I don't know a whole lot about you guys. I want to get to know you guys better. I am just curious when is everyone birthday?

Jay: My birthday is November 22nd I'll be 17 this year.

Evie: I'll be 17 on December 24th.

Mal: I'll be 17 on January 15th.

Me: I'll be 15 on January 1st.

Ben, Lonnie, Doug and Jane were all shock to hear that I'm only 14 years old. I don't understand why everyone is so surprised to hear that I'm only 14 years old.

Ben: If you're only 14 years old then how come you're in the same grade as me?

I explained to Ben, Lonnie. Doug and Jane about how I was able to skip two grades and go straight to kindergarten at three years old because I was way too "smart" to be in pre-school.

* * *

Mal's POV

Today is the day that me and Carlos are going on our first "fake" date as a fake couple. I am a little nervous going on my first date with my best friend who is pretending to be my fake boyfriend because I really like Carlos and he has no idea. My girl best friend Evie is helping me get ready for my "fake" date with Carlos. Evie gave me a magenta dress with spaghetti straps that Evie made for me to wear for my first "fake" date with Carlos. After I put my dress on, I sit on my bed and on a pair of black combat boots and a black leather jacket on. Then Evie sits down next to me on my bed and starts putting some makeup on me. Unlike Evie I don't really care for makeup.

Me: Okay. Easy on the blush I don't want to wear a lot of makeup on my first date.

Evie: Please, my mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk because she wanted me to be the "Fairest in the land". Always use upward strokes.

Me: My mom was never really big on makeup tips and it's not like I had a big sister growing up that would teach me how to do makeup. I never had a sister before Evie you're the closest thing I have to a sister. I'm so glad that I have you in my life I don't know what I would do without you.

Then after Evie was done doing my makeup, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and then I saw Carlos standing in front of my dorm all dressed up holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Carlos is wearing a white polo shirt with a black and white sweater that has Dalmatians spots all over sweater on top of his polo shirt. He is wearing a pair of black jeans with a pair of black boots. He handed me a bouquet of Purple and Red Roses.

Carlos: I got you some flowers that I just wanted to drop off for you before our date tonight. I hope you like them.

Me: Thank you Carlos, they are beautiful. I love them.

I went over and gave Carlos a hug. I don't know why but I just feel safe in his arms. It's like I feel like I'm home whenever we hug.

Carlos: Well I'm glad you like them. I just want to say that I think you look beautiful in that dress.

Me: Aww thank you Carlos.

Carlos: Well I gotta go I'll see you later tonight.

Me: Bye Carlos.

Then Carlos leaves my dorm room to go do something. I notice there was a little note attach to the flowers. I read what the notes says.

* * *

_Dear Mal,_

_Meet me at the Enchanted Lake tonight at 7 for our date. ;)_

_-Carlos Oskar De Vil _

* * *

Carlos told me to meet him at the Enchanted Lake at 7 pm for our "fake" date. I'm still waiting on Carlos to come meet me at the Enchanted Lake who's still working on setting up our "fake" date. I'm getting really tired of waiting forever for Carlos to come. So, I started singing and dancing around the Enchanted Lake to one of my favorite Disney songs that is from my mother's movie. I have always loved the song _Once Upon A Dream _ever since I was child. My mother on the other hand hates that song because she hates Sleeping Beauty so much. My mother hates it when I sing that song because it brings up bad memories from her song. I like to sing that song just to get on my mother's nerve which she hates it whenever I start singing that song. I randomly started singing Once Upon A Dream and danced around the patio just like what Aurora did in Sleeping Beauty (1959). When she was dancing around the forest and singing along to one of the most romantic songs from a Disney animated movie. I felt like I was in a Fairy Tale.

* * *

_**Once Upon A Dream by Mary Costa and Bill Shirley from Sleeping Beauty (1959)**_

_**Bold = Mal and Carlos**_

* * *

_Me: I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you _

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once-_

I extended my arms and felt someone grab my hands. Then I heard a familiar voice singing the rest of the lyrics of the song I was just singing.

_Carlos: The way you did once upon a dream_

I turned around to see who was singing along with me and I was surprised to see it was Carlos. When I turned around and saw it was Carlos it reminded me of that scene from _Sleeping Beauty _where Prince Philip started singing along with Princess Aurora to the same exact song I was just singing.

Me: Carlos, you scared me when you sneak up on me and started singing along with me. How did you even know the lyrics to that song that is from the Disney movie that my mother was in?

Carlos: I knew the lyrics to that song because I have heard you sing it before. I am so sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to frighten you.

Me: Oh, its fine Carlos I know you didn't mean to scared me.

Then Carlos extends his hand out offering me to dance with him.

Carlos: May I have this dance Princess?

Me: Well of course you can.

Then I grab his hand and we started slow dancing. Then Carlos starts singing the rest of the lyrics. Singing and dancing with him felt like I was Princess Aurora and he was my Prince Charming.

_Carlos: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_**Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream**_

* * *

After we were done both singing, we both stand there next to each other side by side. Then I rested my head on his shoulder. Carlos could tell by my facial expressions that I look like I'm feeling down. He just knew something was up.

Carlos: Mal, are you okay?

Me: No, I'm not okay because I got a lot going on. Carlos, I want you to be honest with me do you think I'm a bad person?

Carlos: No, I don't think you're a bad person Mal.

Me: Well I do because people hate me and make it seem like I'm the bad guy. I haven't told anyone yet about how I really feel about being raised to be "evil" like my mother by following in her footsteps. I'm going to be honest I never wanted to be evil I've always wanted to be the hero of my own story, but I don't know how to be good. The truth is my mom manipulate me by making her green eyes glow to make me want to steal the wand. I really don't want to do this, but I have no idea what to do.

Carlos: Then just don't do it. I think you should do what you think is right because your mom has no control over you when you are in Auradon right now and she is still stuck on the Isle.

Me: Yeah you're right Carlos that I should do the right thing. Hey Carlos promise me that you won't tell Evie and Jay about my mother used magic to manipulate me to steal the wand? Please don't tell them because I don't want anyone to know about this.

Carlos: I promised Mal that your secret is safe with me.

Me: Thank you Carlos.

Then me and Carlos sat down on the picnic blanket and had a little picnic near the lake. It was nice hanging out with him alone which is not something that happens often because most of the time we hang out in a group with Evie and Jay. After we were done eating dinner Carlos got closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Carlos: This is nice.

Me: What are you talking about?

Carlos: Just the two of us hanging out alone don't get me wrong I love it when the four of us would hang out all the time back on the Isle. But sometimes I would rather just spend some time with you alone without Evie and Jay being around just to tease us. I just wish I could just spend some more time hanging out with you alone just the two of us without any of our friends around.

Me: I feel the same way Carlos.

We headed back to our dorm rooms at 8 pm our date only lasted an hour before we decided to head back to our dorm rooms. I had a lot of fun spending some alone time with Carlos. I like hanging out with Carlos. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him if we do get married in the future. Sadly, that will probably never happened because I highly doubt he would ever have feelings for me.

Carlos was holding my hand when we walk back to our dorm rooms. When he dropped me off back to my dorm room he gave me a big hug that lasted a couple of seconds before we broke apart.

Carlos: I had fun tonight goodnight Princess.

Me: Goodnight Carlos.

I went into my dorm room and I saw Evie was sitting there on my bed waiting to hear the details about my date.

* * *

Evie: So, how was your date? Did you two kiss?

Me: It was fun and no we didn't kiss, but we did slow dance. When I was waiting for Carlos to show up for our date I started singing _Once Upon A Dream_ and danced around the patio. Then Carlos overheard me singing so, he started singing along and slowed danced around the patio. It was basically like that scene from Disney _Sleeping Beauty_ but in real life. It felt like I was in Fairytale by recreating one of the most romantic moments in a Disney animation movie.

Evie: So, you're telling me that you and Carlos basically recreate one of the most romantic moments from a Disney movie and he didn't even kiss you?

Mal: Yeah, basically.

Evie: I still can't believe that he didn't even kiss you.

Me: Maybe he's just nervous and just waiting for the right moment.

Evie: I am going to have a talk with him and ask your boyfriend why he didn't kissed you on the very first date.


	16. Chapter 16: Chemistry

**Monday September 7, 2015**

Audrey's POV

It has been a week since Ben broke up with me and I'm having a hard time moving on. All my life I always though he is my True Love and that we are going to live Happily Ever After. I miss Ben lately, he has been hanging out with the VKs at lunch that he invited to Auradon Prep. I don't understand why Ben is friends with Mal and her little Devil Friends because I know for a fact that those four are up to something but, no one believes me that the VKs are horrible people. Before my first bell I was hanging out with my friends Ellen and Maria by my locker.

Maria: Audrey, I think you need to stop wasting your time on a boy who doesn't like you and just move on.

Me: I can't get over Ben because he's the only boy I want to be with.

Maria: Audrey you make it sound like Ben is the only Prince you know when there's other Princes out there that you can be with like Chad.

Me: But Ben is the only Prince I want to be with and we were suppose to be together forever but, he likes another girl when we are suppose to be together.

Maria: I get what you're saying but, I think you should give Chad a chance that boy has been madly in love with you for years.

Ellen: Maria is right Audrey, my twin brother Chad talks about you all time about how pretty you're I think you should give my brother a chance.

Me: I'll try to give him a chance.

* * *

Addie's POV

I was sitting down in a chair reading my book before my first class starts. Then my brother's crazy Ex-Girlfriend came over to talk to me. I am going to be honest I never been a fan of Audrey because she's a little too "Self-Center". I'm so glad that my brother finally broke up with Audrey last week because I didn't want to have her as my Future Sister-in-Law. I never been close to Audrey I just hope whoever my brother ends up marrying in the future is a nice person like Evie. Even though I just met Evie recently I like her a lot better than Audrey. I would rather have Evie as my Future Sister-in-Law instead of Audrey because she's so much nicer than Audrey.

Audrey: Hi Addison.

Me: Look Audrey for the last time my name is not "Addison" it's "Adabelle".

Audrey: But I always thought "Addison" was your real name and that was what "Addie" short for.

Then Audrey walks away and I go back to reading my book. Then Evie comes over to sit next to me. Ever since my brother first met Evie three weeks ago he won't stop talking about how much he loves this girl. The only problem is that I highly doubt our parents would allow Ben to date a Villain Kid because it was their idea to send all the Villains to the Isle of the Lost 20 years ago. I just hope if our parents ever meet Evie they won't judge her for being a VK and see that Evie is such a nice girl. I like Evie I just hope my parents approve her if my brother Ben ever starts dating Evie soon.

Evie: So, Addie what book are you reading?

Me: I'm reading my favorite book ever.

Evie: What's it about?

Me: Far off places, daring swords fights, magic spells with a Prince in disguise. The Prince in the story is not a real Prince because actually I'm reading_ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _by J.K Rowling.

Evie: I love Harry Potter.

* * *

Mal's POV

It been a week since me and Carlos started to pretend that we are dating. So, far we managed to convince everyone expect Audrey that we are really are a couple. The only problem with pretending to date your Best Friend that you have feelings for is wishing it was real. A part of me wants to admit to Carlos that I have feelings for him but, I'm just scared it will ruin our friendship. Before first period is about to start Carlos come up to me in the hallway and hugs me from the behind. I couldn't help but, smile about how I have such amazing fake boyfriend. Then the bell rings and we start walking to class. Carlos holds my hand and walks with me to our Chemistry class.

* * *

Evie's POV

In Chemistry class today we are doing our first Lab which involves changing a Red Apple to a different color. Mr. Deley talks about Lab Safety and talks about how the experiment works. When Mr. Deley was done talking the who class gets up and everyone puts a pair of gloves on, safety glasses and a apron on for safety. Then Jay comes up to me because he wants to talk to me for some reason.

Jay: Hey Evie, do you have a ponytail holder I can borrow to get my long gorgeous hair out of my face?

Anyone that has long hair that is past their shoulders has to put their hair up it is required every time we do a lab just to get it out our face. I go back to my desk and look through my purse to see if I have extra ponytail holder. I keep a lot of stuff in my purse like makeup, my mother's Magic Mirror, my phone, bobby pins and ponytail holders. After looking through my purse I finally found an extra ponytail holder for Jay to borrow. I walk over to him to give it to him.

Me: Here you go Jay just give back to me when you are done using it.

Jay: Thank you Evie you're the best.

Me: Can I braid your hair?

Jay: Sure.

Then Jay gave me the ponytail holder and I start braiding his hair. Jay is obsessed with his hair and likes to keep his hair long. Jay lets me do his hair sometimes because I like doing hair.

I go back to my Lab station and start setting up the experiment. Ben threw an apple in the cauldron then I use a pipette to pour some liquid on the apple. Then I noticed something unusual about the apple instead of the apple changing colors it look poison. I follow all the instructions correctly not sure why the experiment went wrong.

Ben: What did you do to the apple?

Me: I honestly don't know what happen. I follow all the instructions but instead of the apple changing colors it looks poison.

Then Audrey who was working next to me with Chad on their experiment called me out when she saw that my apple was poisoned.

Audrey: A witch I knew it! just like your mother you probably inherited her ability to do dark magic like make a Poison Apple.

Ben: Audrey you need to calm down.

Me: Ben, I think Audrey is right. I am probably a witch just like my mother which would explain why I am so good with Chemistry. A witch is the only person that is able to turn an apple to a Poison Apple. I honestly had no idea that I was able to do magic.

Ben: I have an idea maybe after school we can look in the library to search for books about magic to see what the signs are that you really are a witch.

Me: Great idea Ben.

So, after school me and Ben went to the library and found a book all about magic. The book mention different type of powers you can have like fire powers which is what Mal has because she has the ability to turn into a Dragon just like her mother. After reading all about the signs that someone is a witch it turns out I really am a witch just like my mother.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm really sorry that this chapter was super short but, I promise the next chapter will be longer and better.**

**-Dorothy**


	17. Chapter 17: Did I mention?

**Wednesday September 9, 2015**

Evie's POV

Tonight, is the biggest Tourney game of the season because we are playing against our rival the Sherwood Falcons. Everyone is super excited about the game along with Ben's coronation which is in a little over two weeks. Jay is leaning against the railing by the lockers talking to some random girls that are hanging out by the picnic tables.

Jay: Oh, hello. The name's Jay. You all going to the Tourney Game tonight?

Girls: Yeah.

Jay: Keep a lookout for number eight, all right? Scoring the winning goal.

Girls: Okay.

Me: I wished I had a date like you do Mal to the coronation ball.

Mal: What are you talking about Evie? I don't have a date to the coronation ball.

Me: I thought you were going with Carlos to the coronation ball because he's your boyfriend.

Mal: He hasn't asked me to be his date to the coronation ball yet and besides I don't want to go anyways.

Me: Why don't you want to go to the coronation ball?

Mal: I just don't see the point of going because I don't know how to dance.

I was about ready to say something to Mal but, I got distracted when I saw walk past me on his way to class. I walk up to Ben because I want to wish him "good luck" before his big game tonight.

Me: Good luck at your game tonight.

Ben: Thanks Evie.

Later that night I go to the game with Mal. Everyone in the crowd is showing school spirit by wearing Blue and Yellow on the Auradon side except for Mal who's the only person in the crowd that isn't showing school spirit. I show school spirit by wearing a blue skirt with a shirt that says "Fairest" in gold text. Even Lonnie is wearing Blue and Yellow but, Mal is still wearing her mother's signature colors. Mal stands out from the crowd by wearing a purple tank-top, black and white pants, black and green see-through jacket and a pair of black boots. I stand next to my friends on the bleachers and watch the game with them. I stand in between Lonnie and Mal during the game. Lonnie is standing on my right side and Mal is standing on my left side.

* * *

Tourney Game

Carlos POV

Sometimes I wonder why I am still on the Tourney team when I'm not really a great player. I will never be as great as Jay because sports are more of his thing not mine. Technology is more my thing kind of like how Evie thing is designing clothes and Mal is super talented artist. I kind of want to quit the team because I would rather watch Jay played and cheer for him with the girls that are standing in the crowd on the bleachers.

Announcer: This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, tow. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals.

Jay: Get them Chad.

Chad: Thanks, Jay.

Announcer: The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone.

Coach Jenkins: You're up, Jay.

Announcer: And now a substitution…

Jay: Coach, how about my buddy here?

Coach Jenkins: Oh, no. Not so sure about that.

Jay: Coach, he's been practicing.

Coach Jenkins: Jay…

Jay: And you said so, yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.

Me: Jay, I'm not that good.

Jay: Well, he's kind of like my brain.

Coach Jenkins: Come here! You heard him. Get out there!

Jay: Don't worry, little bro. I got your back.

Me: How about my front?

Jay: Just get out there and show them what you got.

Announcer: He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold a shield.

All: Break!

Announcer: When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay who dishes it off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Now he's hurdling maneuver at mid-field.

Ben: I'm open!

Announcer: Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone.

Ben: Jay!

Announcer: Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcons' goalkeeper!

Ben: Come on! All right, all right, let's so it!

Coach Jenkins: Come on, guy! Come on hustle, hustle.

Announcer: Only 23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben and then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay goes through the kill zone and picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by Dragon fire. Still, going on, Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay.

Me: Hey, Jay!

Jay: Carlos?

Me: Go up! Ben!

Announcer: He passes to Prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the Prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful way to end one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks the winners of this game is Auradon Prep Fighting Knights.

Once the game was over Ben grabs the microphone from the announcer's hand for some reason.

Ben: Hey guys, I have announcement. I want to dedicate this song to a special girl in the crowd.

Ben: Doug, give me a beat! Whoo!

Doug: Uno, dos, tres, quatro!

Once the band starts playing, me and all my teammates start dancing along with the music while Ben starts singing.

* * *

_Ben: Did I mention_

_That I'm in love with you?_

_Did I mention  
_

_There's nothing I can do  
_

_And did I happen to say  
_

_I dream of you everyday  
_

_But let me shout it out loud  
_

_If that's okay-ay-ay (Hey!)  
_

_If that's okay (Hey!) _

_I met this girl that rocked my world_

_Like it's never been rocked_

_Now I'm living just for her _

_And I won't ever stop_

_I never thought it could happen to a guy like me _

_But now look what you've done_

_You got me down on my knees_

_Because my love for you is ridiculous _

_Because my love for you is ridiculous_

_I never knew (Who knew?)_

_That it can be like this _

_My love for you is ridiculous_

_My love for you R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S)_

_It's (RIDICULOUS)_

_Just (RIDICULOUS)_

_And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_

* * *

Evie's POV

Ben: I love you Evie. Did I mention that?

All my life my mother told me that I need to look beautiful in order to win over a Prince's heart. Before I left the Isle a few weeks ago my mother told me that I need to find a Prince in Auradon to marry. All my life I just wanted my mother to be proud of me and not tell me that I'm not good enough to make any Prince fall in love with me.

* * *

Audrey's POV

The moment I heard Ben announced to the whole school that he's in love with a Villain Kid I couldn't believe that he would do this to me. Last week when Ben broke up with me because he has feelings for someone else, I just assumed that he was in love with Mal I wasn't expecting him to be in love with Evie. That girl is up to something I just know it. That witch probably gave him a Love Potion to get him to fall in love with her so, he can break-up with me. I can't wait until King Adam/Beast and Queen Belle hear about this when Ben tells them that he wants to break our arranged marriage because he would rather be with a Villain Kid instead. They are not going to be happy to hear that their son is in love with a Villain Kid when he's supposed to be with me.

Me: No, this can't be happening he's supposed to love me not some Villain Kid that he just met three weeks ago.

Maria: Calm down Audrey.

I just couldn't hold it in any longer I was about ready to burst into tears because my betrothed just declared his love for someone else. So, I ran off to get away from the scene by running back to my dorm room to cry on my bed. My friend Chad ran after me when he saw that I was upset.

Chad: Are you okay Audrey?

Me: Does it look like I'm okay when the boy that broke up with me last week just declared his love for another girl in front of my face?

Chad: I'm so sorry Audrey. Look, Princess it's Ben's loss that he dumped an incredible beautiful girl for a Villain Kid you just need to show him what he's missing out by making him jealous.

Me: Yeah, you're right Chad I just need to make Benny Boo jealous all I need is boyfriend and someone to take me to his coronation.

Chad: Hey Audrey.

Me: What do you want Chad?

Chad: Audrey I have always loved you since we were children. I just want you to know that. I was wondering do you to be more than friend and be my date to the coronation?

I have been friends with Chad all my life and I had no idea he had feelings for me maybe I just didn't notice that he likes me so much when I was with Ben.

Me: Sure, Chad I would love to be your date to the coronation ball.

* * *

Evie's POV

After Audrey ran off about ready to burst into tears after Ben confessed that he has feelings for me he walks up to me on the bleachers. Carlos and Jay follow him up the bleachers. Carlos goes up to Mal who is standing right next to me on my left.

Ben: Look Evie, I know that we have only known each other for three weeks but, in the past three weeks I fell in love with a girl, I just met. I have loved you since the moment we first met. Evie, will you be my girlfriend and be my date for the Coronation?

Evie: Yes

Ben: She said yes.

Then Audrey comes back from where ever she went off to after she ran off about ready to burst into tears when Ben declared his love for me. Audrey goes up to the stands with Chad and grabs the microphone from Ben to make an announcement.

Audrey: Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date.

Then out of the middle of nowhere Audrey just randomly kiss Chad on the lips. I had no idea they are dating when did this even happen? I thought to myself.

* * *

Mal's POV

Carlos walks up to me on the bleachers and gives me a big hug. I just wish I could just go up to him and just kiss him but, that would be weird because we are just friends that are pretending to date. I highly doubt he would ever like me back because I'm too bad for innocent caring Carlos. I'm not the type of girl that Carlos would fall for because he deserves a girl that is just as sweet as him.

Me: I think you did great tonight.

Carlos: Thank you Mal.

After Carlos said that I did something that I never thought I would do. I went up to Carlos and kiss the freckles on his right cheek. I don't know what went through my head I guess I just want to kiss him so badly for so long and I somehow got courage to do it. Carlos face turned red all because I just kissed him on the cheek. I just embarrassed my best friend by giving him a kiss on the cheek. I should of never kissed him on the cheek because now he knows that I like him. I just can't let him know that I like him just yet or else it will ruin our friendship. I ran back to my dorm just so, I can run away from feelings. Carlos try to run after me because he knows something is wrong. I just lock myself in my dorm and only let Evie in just so, I can just ignore Carlos for now. I need to just get rid of these feelings or else it will ruin everything.

* * *

**Author Note: I got a review from a guest who goes by the username  descendants fan1** **who asked me question. Normally I would reply to their review to answer their question but, since they don't have an account I am going to answer their question here. **

** descendants fan1 asked me "What is with every one calling Evie "Blueberry Princess"? But, I like the story so far!" **

**Answer: I'm glad that you like my story so far the answer to your question is simple because it is a joke in the Descendants fandom. According to _"The Isle of the Lost"_ by Melissa De la Cruz it is a nickname that Mal calls Evie because she has Blue hair and she's a Princess.**


	18. Chapter 18: Evie's First Date

**Summary: **Ever since Mal kissed Carlos on the cheek for the first time in the previous chapter, Mal has been running away from her feelings for one of her Best Friends Carlos. It has been almost two days since Mal started avoiding Carlos after she kissed him on the cheek. Carlos doesn't understand why Mal won't talk to him about what is going on but, Mal is too stubborn to admit to anyone about her feelings. Evie and Jay are getting sick of Mal avoiding Carlos and refusing to talk to him about what is wrong. So, they both locked up Mal and Carlos in a closet until Mal works things out with her problems with Carlos. Meanwhile Evie goes on her first date with Ben at The Culinary Cabaret. Will Mal finally admit to Carlos that she has feelings for him or will she wait a little while before confessing her feelings for one of her Best Friends?

* * *

**Friday September 11, 2015**

Carlos POV

I am still shocked that Mal kissed me on the cheek the other day because that doesn't seem like something Mal would do. I'm really worry about Mal because she has been acting strange ever since she kissed me on cheek. She has been completely ignoring me ever since she kissed me on the cheek. I am starting to think that she might feel the same way I feel about her. I just wished she wasn't so stubborn about her feelings and actually come to me to talk about instead of running away from her problems like she always does. I have been trying to talk to her ever since she kissed me on the cheek to see if she likes me back which would totally explained why she kissed me on the cheek the other day. She has been shutting me out ever since she kissed me on the cheek, and I have no idea why she has been ignoring me lately ever since she kissed me on the cheek. Mal is not acting herself for some reason. Right before me and Jay were about ready to leave our dorm room to go to school Jay turns around and asks me.

Jay: So, Carlos how long have you been in love with Mal?

Me: I have been in love with Mal for about 5 years now. It all started when we were in 6th grade, I was either 9 or 10 years old as when I started to realize that that I was starting to fall in love with my best friend.

* * *

Mal's POV

I still can't believe that I kissed Carlos on the cheek the other day now, he's probably thinking that I like him. I know that Evie told me that I should just tell him how I feel but, I'm really scared that if he knew the truth, he wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. It's just best that I keep my feelings to myself because I'm afraid that if he knew it will ruin our friendship forever. Ever since I kissed Carlos on the cheek the other day, I have been avoiding him because I don't want him to bring up the kiss. I can't even look at his face without feeling embarrassed about the kiss. Carlos has been trying to talk to me but, I just ignore because I'm not ready to talk about the kiss. No one knows about kiss because everyone was either celebrating that we won, or they are more focus on Ben asking Evie to be his girlfriend and go to the coronation with him in a very cute way. I haven't even told Evie about the kiss yet because I don't want anyone to know that I kissed Carlos on the cheek. Yesterday at lunch I didn't want to sit anywhere near Carlos so, I went over to sit with my friend Elias and his friends to avoid Carlos.

Evie: Hey, Mal what's going on between you and Carlos? I just want to know because I notice that you have been avoiding Carlos lately. Did you two get into a fight lately?

Me: No, we didn't get into a fight. I made a huge mistake the other day that I should of never did to Carlos. I really don't want to talk about what happen I just need some space away from Carlos.

Evie: I may not know what happened between you and Carlos but, I think you should go talk to him about instead of running away from your problems.

* * *

Evie's POV

It's has been about four weeks since I first arrived to Auradon and I just love it here. I want to stay here forever with my three best friends. The only problem is Maleficent gave the four of us a mission to grab Fairy Godmother's Wand and if we don't do it our parents are not going to be very happy. I personally don't want to steal Fairy Godmother's Wand at the Coronation because I would rather stay in Auradon so, I can start my own Fashion Line. Ever since I first came to Auradon I have been getting a lot of compliments on my outfits and had a lot of people ask where I got my outfits and everyone gets surprise when I tell them that I made my outfits. Lately I have been getting a lot of requests from my classmates asking me to make them a dress for Ben's Coronation. Ever since Ben declared his love for me in front of the whole school the other day Audrey has been giving me dirty looks every time she sees me. I really wished Audrey wasn't so mean to me and my friends. I get it that Audrey is mad at what me and my friends' parents did to her and her friends; Maria, Roderick and Aziz's parents over 20 years ago. I just wished that Audrey would just let go of the past and realized that me and my friends are not horrible as our parents are. I just want to make it up to Audrey for what me and my friends' parents did to her and her friends' parents. that is why I got a basket of non-poisoned Apples to give Audrey and her friends to make up what me and the Core Four's parents did to Maria. Audrey, Roderick and Aziz's parents over 20 years ago. Right before school starts I walked over to Audrey and her friend group with a basket of Apples that I bought at the local marketplace with the money I made from making Coronation dresses for my classmates to give them their little gift. My friends Mal, Carlos and Jay are standing right behind me as I hand the basket to Audrey. I turned around and noticed Mal is not standing next to her boyfriend Carlos because she refuses to be near Carlos for whatever reason. I really wished Mal would just tell me why she has been ignoring Carlos since the Tourney Game the other night. Jay is standing between Mal and Carlos. I can tell that Carlos is in love with Mal by the way he's looking at her even though Mal is refusing to look at Carlos. I know that deep down Mal still loves Carlos even though she refuses to look at him. I really hate seeing Mal refusing to talk to Carlos I have a feeling that Mal lied to me about not having a fight with Carlos because I am pretty they had a fight recently that Mal doesn't want to talk about.

Me: Hey guys I have something for you guys.

Audrey: What do you want?

Me: I brought you guys some apples that I want to give to you guys. Just think of it as an apology gift from the Rotten Core Four to make up what our parents did to your parents over 20 years ago.

Audrey: Apology not accepted because me and The Poison Apples don't want your stupid apples that are probably poison just like what your mother did to Snow White.

Me: Who are The Poison Apples?

Audrey: I can't believe you don't know who The Poison Apples. We were the coolest and most popular Hero Kids at Auradon Prep until you and your little devil friends showed up. The Poison Apples is our friend group that me, Maria, Roderick and Aziz created when we were kids. As the leader of The Poison Apples I say that me and my friends don't want to eat your poison Apples.

Me: So, basically The Poison Apples are the Hero Kids version of the Rotten Core Four which includes me, Mal, Carlos and Jay.

Audrey: Yeah basically but, we are obviously way cooler than your squad.

Me: That's what you think Audrey. I have the coolest Best Friends that are part of my squad and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

Audrey: If you really think that your squad is better than my squad then challenge you and your friends to a Sing-off on Family Day in front of our parents.

Mal: Oh, it's on Queen of Mean because The Poison Apples are going down.

Audrey: I told you Mal to never called me that.

Mal: Yeah, sure whatever.

* * *

Once school was over, I was putting away stuff in my locker for the day. Then Ben came over to my locker and handed me a Bouquet of beautiful Red Roses.

Ben: Hey Princess, I was wondering if you will be my guest to have dinner with me tonight for our first date?

Me: Sure, I would love that.

Ben: Great, I will pick you up at 6 tonight.

After school I got dressed for my very first date. I put on a Blue and Black dress, a Black leather jacket, a pair of black tights, black boots along with a gold crown. Both Carlos and Jay are in my dorm room that I share with Mal because I wanted to ask my friends their opinion on my outfit for my first date with Ben.

Me: So, what do you think guys think?

Mal: I think you look beautiful like you always do in everything you wear.

Me: Aww thanks Mal.

Carlos: I think you look pretty Evie.

Jay: Gorgeous like always Princess.

* * *

Then at 6 o'clock Ben comes over to pick me up and takes me to a restaurant that his parents' servers owned called _"The Culinary Cabaret"._ It only took us 5 minutes to walk to the restaurant which is really close to campus. When we got to the restaurant Lumiere was our waiter that lead us to an empty table just for the two of us.

Lumiere: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

And greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight

And now we invite you to relax

Let us pull up a chair

Then two servers came over to me and Ben to pulled us out a chair.

Lumiere: As the dining room proudly presents your dinner.

Then all the servers and chefs at the Culinary Cabaret all came out with food and everyone randomly started singing "Be Our Guest".

* * *

_Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__  
__Put our service to the test__  
__Tie your napkin round your neck, cherie__  
__And we provide the rest_

_Soupe du jour__  
__Hot hors d'oeuvres__  
__Why, we only live to serve__  
__Try the grey stuff, it's delicious__  
__Don't believe me, ask the dishes__They can sing__  
__They can dance__  
__After all, miss, this is France__  
__And a dinner here is never second best__Go on, unfold your menu__  
__Take a glance and then__  
__You'll be our guest__  
__Oui, our guest__  
__Be our guest__ Beef ragout__  
__Cheese soufflé__  
__Pie and pudding en flambé__  
_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair__  
__A culinary cabaret_

_You're alone__  
__And you're scared__  
__But the banquet's all prepared__  
__No one's gloomy or complaining__  
__While the flatware's entertaining__We tell jokes__  
__I do tricks__  
__With my fellow candlesticks__ But it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet__Come on and lift your glass__  
__You've won your own free pass__  
__To be our guest__  
_

_If you're stressed__  
__It's fine dining we suggest_

_Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__Life is so unnerving__  
__For a servant who's not serving__  
__He's not whole without a soul to wait upon__  
__Ah, those good old days when we were useful__  
__Suddenly, those good old days are gone__Ten years we've been rusting__  
__Needing so much more than dusting__  
__Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills__  
__Most days we just lay around the castle__  
__Flabby, fat and lazy__  
__You walked in and oops-a-daisy!__  
_

_It's a guest!__  
__It's a guest!__  
__Sakes alive, well, I'll be blessed__  
__Wine's been poured, and thank the lord__  
__I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert__  
__She'll want tea__  
__And, my dear, that's fine with me__  
__While the cups do their soft-shoeing__  
__I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing__I'll get warm__  
__Piping hot__  
__Heaven's sake, is that a spot?__  
__Clean it up, we want the company impressed__We've got a lot to do__  
__Is it one lump or two?__  
__For you, our guest__She's our guest__  
_

_She's our guest_

_She's our guest__Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__  
__Put our service to the test__  
__It's ten years since we've had anybody here__  
__And we're obsessed__With your meal__  
__With your ease__  
__Yes, indeed, we aim to please__  
__While the candlelight's still glowing__  
__Let us help you, we'll keep going__Course by course__  
__One by one__  
__Till you shout, "Enough, I'm done!"__  
__Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest__Tonight you'll prop your feet up__  
__But for now, let's eat up__  
__Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__  
__Be our guest__  
__Please be our guest!_

* * *

Ben: I'm sorry that you had to listen to my father's servants singing they do that every time they see someone new. It is really annoying to hear them singing that song a million times.

Me: I think it's cute.

Ben: So, tell me something about yourself that not many people know about you.

Me: Well, my middle name is Gracelynn. My mom wanted me to be one of those Princesses with really long fancy full names so, she named me "Evelyn Gracelynn Grimhilde". What about you what is something that not many people know about you?

Ben: My middle is Florian.

Me: Florian?

Ben: Yeah

Me: How Princely just like Prince Florian from Snow White. Wait, did your parents choose your middle name by naming you after Prince Florian from Snow White?

Ben: Yes, my parents are good friends with Snow White and King Florian that is where my middle name came from. So, what is your biggest fear?

Me: My biggest fear is that I will never be good enough. All my life my mom taught me how to be the "Fairest of them all" so, I can marry a Prince that thinks I'm beautiful.

Ben: I don't care what anyone says I think you are good enough no matter what. Evie you don't need to wear makeup all the time to be the "Fairest of them all" because I think you are beautiful just the way you are.

Me: Thanks Ben. What about you? What is your biggest fear?

Ben: I'm afraid that somehow, I'll be transformed into a Beast. I'll be angry and mean and no one will love me. It's silly I know **(1)**. My biggest fear is transforming into a Beast just like my father.

Me: I had no idea Ben that you were scared about turning into a Beast just like your father. Ben you're a great person you're not like your father who decided it was a good idea to send all the villains off to an island and locked them up.

Ben: Do you really think so that I'm not like my father?

Me: Look Ben, I don't care if you're a Beast or not because I love you Prince Benjamin Florian Beastly. I've loved you since the day I first met you. Even if you do ever turn into a Beast, I'll still love you no matter what because I love the real you Ben.

Ben: I love you too Evie. I really mean it when I say that I love you. I never felt this way about anyone else before I met you.

Then for the rest of our date we ate a bunch of French Food. Dinner was so good. I had so much fun with Ben on our date.

* * *

Mal's POV

While Evie was out on her date Carlos and Jay were still hanging out with me in my dorm room. Then Jay got up from the couch.

Jay: Okay bye guys I am leaving to go workout with Aziz.

Then Jay left my dorm room to go to work out. Now it's just me and Carlos alone in my dorm room we are both silent sitting on the couch until Carlos started talking.

Carlos: Well it looks like I'm stuck with you because Jay has the key to our room.

Me: Oh great.

Then Carlos turned his head around and looks straight at me and said.

Carlos: Hey Mal, we need to talk about what happened at the game the other night. Do you like me is that why you kissed me on the cheek because you are secretly in love with me and you just don't want to admit it? Mal it's okay if you have feelings for me just tell me if you do. Look Mal, it's okay to talk about your feelings just talk to me instead of shutting me out.

Me: Well maybe I don't want to talk about my feelings. Look Carlos, about that kissed I should of never kissed you on the cheek. I don't know what I was thinking when it happened. I'm sorry Carlos that I kissed you on the check that should of never happen because I don't want things to be awkward between us.

I was about ready to burst into tears just thinking about all my problems. Carlos noticed I was upset so, he went over and gave me a hug to help calm me down. Then he broke away from the hug and looking straight into my eyes and said very calmly in a calm voice.

Carlos: Do you know what your problem is Mal? All you do is shut your love ones out every time you're feeling down because you're too stubborn to talk about your feelings. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything I'm just telling you the truth. Mal things wouldn't be so awkward if you just talk to me about your feelings instead of being stubborn about talking about your feelings.

Me: I'm not that stubborn.

Carlos: Oh, yes you are Mal because I have known you my whole life. I know how you are. I care about you because I lo….

_Did Carlos almost admit that he loves me or is am I just dreaming about it?_ I thought to myself then, I cut off what he was going to say to me to see if this all really happening right now or if this all just a dream. I really hope this is reality and not just a dream because for years I have been wondering if he has feelings for me but, I'm too scared to ask him about it.

Me: Carlos you what?

Carlos: I love having you in my life.

Me: Are you okay Carlos because I could of swear that you wanted tell me something else?

Carlos: I'm fine I just wanted to let you know that you can always talk to me about anything.

Then Jay opened the door interrupting me and Carlos conversation.

Jay: So, I'm assume that you two made up.

Me: Jay, what are you doing here I thought you were going to go workout with Aziz?

Jay: I lied to both of you about working out with Aziz The truth is me and Evie are sick of you Mal refusing to talk to Carlos so, I left the room with my dorm room key and locked you both out until you two made up.

Carlos: Well I'm going to go back to my room. Bye Mal I'm glad we made up.

Then Carlos went back to his dorm room. Then Jay got up and was about ready to leave before I stopped him.

Me: Jay, if I tell you something do you promise that you won't tell anyone especially Carlos and Evie?

Jay: Yeah, sure.

Me: The truth is I lied to you about dating Carlos. I'm not actually dating Carlos we are only pretending to be a couple so; Audrey can stop excusing me for stealing her boyfriend. We have been faking our entire relationship.

Jay: I can't believe you lied to me.

Me: Look, I'm sorry Jay that I lied to you please forgive me. I didn't want to tell you and Evie the truth because I knew how much you two wanted us to be together for years. I don't know who else to talk to about my relationship problems with my fake boyfriend Carlos because I know Evie it will break Evie's heart if I told her the truth. About 5 years ago when we were in 6th grade, I started developing feelings for Carlos. I told myself to never fall in love because I didn't want to get my heartbroken. For years I didn't want anyone to know that I'm in love with Carlos because I know that nothing will happen due to love being forbidden on the Isle. I kept my feelings to myself for years now Carlos thinks I like him, and I don't know what to do because I'm not ready to tell him how I feel.

Jay: I have known it all along ever since we were in 6th grade that you have feelings for Carlos. I could tell by the way that you look at him that you are in love with him.

Me: Wait, what you knew about it all along that I like Carlos? First Evie and now you what is it with everyone knowing about me having a crush on Carlos all along is it really that obvious that I really like him?

Jay: Yeah, it is pretty obvious that you like him everyone back on the Isle knew about it even though you always denied having feelings for Carlos.

Me: The other day I made a huge mistake at the Tourney Game I accidentally kissed Carlos on the cheek. I should of never kissed him on the cheek because now he thinks that I like him which is just going to make things awkward between us. Now, our relationship is so confusing because I don't know if he's just pretending to like me to get Audrey to leave me alone or if he actually really does have feelings for me. I just can't tell if he has feelings for me or not. Earlier today I could swear that Carlos almost told me that he loves me but, instead he told me that he wanted to say that he "likes having me in his life". I want to ask him about it but, I'm too scared to tell him that I really like him because I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship forever. I don't know what to do Jay. What do you think I should do?

Jay: I think you should tell him how you feel about him. Look Mal, I know it's scary to admit your feelings to your crush because you don't know if they feel the same but, sometimes you just got to do it. Mal you need to tell Carlos that you like him sooner or later before it's too late because he deserves to know how you feel about him.

Me: Yeah, you are right Jay I need to tell him how I feel. I am going to tell him that I like him before the Coronation. Thanks for listening to me you have always been like my older brother that I never had.

Jay: I am always here for you Mal.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**(1)- This quote is a reference to an actually quote that Ben said to Audrey that was mentioned in **_**Audrey's Diary **_**which I own.**

**I have a question for my readers I want to know Who do you think the Rotten Core Four should meet on Family Day? I am thinking about the Rotten Core Four meeting their parents' worst enemies on Family Day. I just want to know your opinion so, please comment down or send me message who you want to see the Rotten Core Four to meet on Family Day in Chapter 27. Here is a list of all the heroes and sidekicks that have at least one child that is mention in my story that will be at Family Day. This doesn't include the adults that appear in Descendants in the Family Day scene like Audrey's Grandmother Queen Leah, Queen Belle and King Adam Beastly along with Fairy Godmother and Alice who already appear in my story.**

_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **_

**-Queen Mary Margaret/Snow White and King Florian White**

**-Dopey Grimms**

_**Cinderella **_

**-Queen Ella/Cinderella and King Charming**

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

**-Queen Aurora/Sleeping Beauty and King Philip Beauty**

_**101 Dalmatians**_

**-Anita and Roger Radcliffe **

_**Aladdin**_

**-Jasmine and Aladdin Sultan**

**-Dalia (Aladdin 2019 live action remake) and Genie Granter**

_**Mulan**_

**-Mulan and Li Shang**

_**Frozen**_

**-Elsa and Jack Frost (ROTG)**


	19. Chapter 19: Anxiety Attack

** Monday September 14, 2015**

Mal's POV

I'm sitting in my assign seat next to Audrey in Life Skills without Magic which is taught by Merryweather. Today Merryweather is teaching the whole class how to sew she gave everyone a piece of blue fabric because her favorite color is blue and she only wants us to use blue fabric. Audrey starts throwing a fit because she would rather have pink fabric instead of blue fabric. I put a piece of white thread through a needle and start sewing. Then I accidentally stab Audrey with a needle when I was sewing because she was sitting next to me. Audrey started freaking out all because I accidentally stab her with a needle when I didn't mean to stab her with a needle when I was trying to sew. All the needle did was hit her skin by giving a little prick on her finger causing Audrey's finger to bleed a little bit.

Audrey: I always knew that you are just as evil as your mother and you stabbing me with a needle just proves that you were trying to put me under a Sleeping curse. Look Mal, I know that you are still new here but, you should know better than to stab me with a needle when my biggest fear is needles.

Me: Look Audrey, I'm sorry I accidentally stab you with a needle. I didn't mean to hurt you and I had no idea that you are afraid of needles.

I can feel all the anger bottled up inside me that was about ready to explode. I felt like I was going to explode and turned into a monster. Carlos knew that something was wrong so, he came over to my hold hand to help calm me down. Then Evie came over to stand next to me holding my other hand. Jay was standing in front of me trying to protect me from Audrey coming to hurt me all because I accidentally stab her with a needle.

Carlos: Mal, don't do this. Just stay strong and don't let Audrey get to you.

Me: Look Audrey I'm so sick of you being so mean to me when I'm trying to be a better person.

Merryweather: Princess Audrey Rose Beauty and Mal Faery get out of my classroom and go to Headmaster Goodwin's office. I am so sick of you two girls fighting. I don't tolerate fighting in my classroom.

Then both me and Audrey head down to Headmaster Goodwin's office. Then Ben, Carlos, Evie rand Jay all followed after me to make sure I'm okay. When I arrived to Headmaster Goodwin's office, I sat down out in the waiting room. Carlos sat down next to me trying calm me down.

Carlos: Maleficent Bertha Faery, please just take some deep breaths everything is going to be okay because I'm always here for you.

Me: Carlos Oscar De Vil, I told you to never call me by my full name.

* * *

Jay's POV

I sat down next to Evie who was sitting down next to Ben. Both Carlos and Mal were sitting across the room sitting down next to each other. Carlos was trying to calm Mal down by holding her hand and telling her everything is okay. I don't understand how those two are pretending to be couple when they both clearly have feelings for each other but, they are both two scared to admit it. I just wished those two would get their crap together and just finally admitted to each other that they both have strong feelings for each other. I think those two would make a cute couple.

Evie: I have never seen two Villain Kids so in love with each other as much Mal and Carlos love each other.

Me: Yeah, I agree with you.

Evie: Both Mal and Carlos have the most beautiful Villain Kid Love Story I have ever seen.

Me: What about Harry and Uma? Those two would be really cute together and they have a cute love story of how a First Mate fell in love with his Captain.

Evie: Yeah, I guess they would be cute together even though I used to like Harry. I don't know why I even like him in the first place. I guess that I only like him because of his Scottish accent.

Me: I still can't believe you had a crush on Harry when we were on the Isle and you never told any of us.

Evie: Well, I still can't believe you have been in love with me for years and didn't even show me any signs that you like me.

Me: Carlos was the only person that knew that I like you. I never told anyone else about me having a crush on you because I was scared that you would reject me.

Evie: I had no idea you felt this way Jay.

Me: What exactly happen between you and Harry back on the Isle that you didn't tell me, Carlos or Mal about?

Evie: I had a crush on Harry for a while but, then I realized that he would never ever like me back, because he was obviously so in love with Uma to even know I existed.

* * *

Evie's POV

Ben: Hey Evie, are you okay?

Me: No, I'm not okay. I'm scared Ben that your ex-girlfriend that hates one of my Best Friend so much and will do anything to get Mal in trouble so, she will be sent back to the Isle. I don't want Mal to be sent back to the Isle because the four of us have never been separated from each other. The four of us have been friends with each other since we were children. The Isle is not safe it's a very dangerous place where some Villains abused their children all the time. The four of us are practically like the closest thing we have to a real family except for Mal and Carlos who are madly in love with each other. I don't want Mal to be separated from her boyfriend who she has known his whole life. Love is forbidden on the Isle because Villain relationships normally don't work out this is the first time in their life, they can finally be together. I just want to see Carlos and Mal have their own happy ending and never be separated from each other.

Ben: I'll try my best to convince Fairy Godmother to not expelled Mal.

Me: Thank you Ben you're the best.

Ben: I try to be.

* * *

Mal's POV

Audrey: Oh, hey Headmaster Goodwin.

When I walked into Headmaster Goodwin's office I see Headmaster Goodwin sitting down at her desk that has a plague right in front of her that says "_Headmaster Faith Goodwin_". I had no idea that Fairy Godmother's real name is Faith. I guess it makes sense that her real name's Faith because Disney Fairies like to say "Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust".

Fairy Godmother: What is it Audrey?

Audrey: I just wanted to tell you that Mal is nothing but, a monster just like her mother. Today in Life Skills without Magic she purposely pricked my finger with a needle because she wanted to put a Sleeping Curse on me just like what her mother did to my mother.

Fairy Godmother: Is it true Mal that you stab Audrey with a needle?

Me: Yes, it's true that I stab Audrey with a needle but, it was accident I swear. I didn't mean to hurt Audrey with a needle.

Audrey: Don't listen to her Headmaster Goodwin because Mal is lying about it all being an accident. She did it on purpose because she wanted to hurt me this is why Ben should of never invited the VKs in the first place who have been nothing but, trouble since they arrived.

Fairy Godmother: Well Mal, I'm afraid that I will have to expelled you for stabbing Audrey with a needle. Auradon Prep has strict rules about not hurting other students with sharp objects or else they would get expelled for doing so. Well since you broke the rules Mal, I'm going have to expelled you and send you back to the Isle.

* * *

I really don't want to go back home I would rather stay here in Auradon where I feel safe. I remember when me and Carlos were younger, we used to talk about finding a way to break the barrier so, we can finally get off this island. A few months ago Carlos did managed to break a hole in the barrier with one of his droids that was the only time we managed to break the barrier. I remember a few years ago what Carlos told me the first time we talked about running away together to go live in Auradon.

_Carlos: Once we find a way to break the barrier, let's run away together just me and you. We can start a new life together in Auradon just the two of us._

_Mal: What about Evie and Jay are we just going leave them here? _

_Carlos: They can come along with us but, I was just hoping to run away with only you._

_Mal: Why do you want to run away with only me and not Evie and Jay?_

_Carlos: Because you're my best friend Mal and I want to have more adventures with you._

* * *

Now looking back on that memory made me realized today that Carlos truly does loves me in a romantic way. At least I think he does loves me. How could I have been so blind about love to not realized that Carlos one of my best friends is in love with me? It is all starting to make sense now that Carlos is secretly in love with me that is why he wanted just the two of us to run away together and wanted to start a new life with me in Auradon. He wanted to run away with me so, we can finally be together in a world where love is not forbidden. Then again what do I know about love? All my life I have seen love failed. My biological father left me when I was baby. I watched my parents' marriage failed when I was baby. I don't even remember what my biological father looks like. My mother raised me to believe that love is weak and ridiculous. She told me to "never fall in love because all love does is cause you pain and leave you heartbroken in the end" for a long time I promised myself to never fall in love. Then one day in 6th grade I started developing feelings for Carlos. I never wanted to fall in love with Carlos it all happened so fast and no matter how hard I try the feelings won't go away. Who knows if Carlos really does truly loves me maybe I'm just hoping that he feels the same way I feel about him. I guess I won't know for sure if he really does loves me until he admits it himself that he has feelings for me. Why does love have to be so complicated?

Ben: Hey Headmaster Goodwin I think we should give Mal another chance and not expelled her the first time she broke the rules.

Fairy Godmother: Okay, Mal I'm not going to expelled you because Ben's right I should give you another chance.

* * *

Later that day after school was over, I went back to my dorm room and started drawing an new idea that I just came up with for what to draw next. Growing up on the Isle I was known for being a gifted Graffiti Artist my most well known Art Piece is a drawing of my mother's silhouette that says "Long Live Evil" because the word "Live" spells "Evil" backwards. Today I came up with a great idea for my "Long Live Evil" Art Piece instead of writing "Long Live Evil" on my mother's silhouette I'm changing the slogan to say "Long Live De Vil" because the word "Lived" spells "Devil" backwards which is a reference to my crush's last name. Then I added a little red heart between the words "De" and "Vil". I have always loved to draw ever since I was a kid. When I was drawing my new Art Piece it made me think of something that happened three years ago.

* * *

_When I was 13 years old, I enter a Street Art competition that was only for VKs. The competition was a community event to see which VK is the most talented Graffiti Artist on the Isle of the Lost. One of the things that VKs love to do for fun besides going around stealing is spray painting Street Art all over the Isle. I won first place in the Street Art competition everyone thought my Art Piece of my mother's silhouette that says "Long Live Evil" was very creative. Well almost everyone thought I was a great Graffiti Artist except for Harriet Hook who was so, mad that she won Second Place with her "We Ride with the Tide" Art Piece. Harriet Hook's the oldest child and daughter of Captain Hook who was 14 almost 15 at the time when she won Second Place in the Street Art competition. Harriet was so mad at me that I won first place as the Best Graffiti Artist on the Isle of the Lost and she has been mad at me ever since then. One day a few weeks later after I won the Street Art competition, I was going to work on a new Art Piece where I like to do my Street Art. When I arrive at my special place, I saw a girl with Curly Black hair wearing a red bandana Spray Painting an Art Piece over my Art Piece that I worked hard on. I was so, mad that the girl with the red bandana was ruining my Art Piece. I walked closer to the girl with the red bandana and yelled at her._

_Me: What do you think you're doing Spray Painting your Art Piece all over my Piece?_

_Then the girl with the red bandana stopped Spray Painting her Art Piece over my Piece and turned around to face me. _

_Harriet: I just thought your Art Piece needed a little touched up._

_Me: Do you know what? I'm going to cut your right hand off right now just like what Peter Pan did to your father just so, you can never ruin my art work ever again. Then you will have to wear a Hook for the rest of your life just like your father._

_Then we both got our swords out and started having a sword fight. I was about ready to cut off Harriet's right hand until Carlos saw what is going on when he was walking, by and came over to stop me from getting into another fight. Carlos sneaked up behind me and wrapped around me to stop me from hurting Harriet in a sword fight._

_Carlos: Mal you need to stop getting into fights. I don't care what Harriet did to you I just don't want to see you get hurt especially by a Pirate who are trained to be excellent sword fighters. A Pirate can seriously hurt you I just don't want that to happen to you._

_Harriet: Aww Mal's boyfriend came over to rescue Mal how sweet of him not! _

_Me: He's not my boyfriend._

_Harriet: I'm pretty sure he is because Dog Boy likes to follow you around like he's a lost puppy._

_Me: He's just my friend just shut up Harriet._

_Harriet: Sure, whatever you say Mal._

_Then Harriet just walked away because her father was calling her to come back home to watch over her younger siblings CJ and Harry while he goes out to the bar to get drunk with his Pirate Crew during Happy Hour. After Harriet left, I sprayed painted my logo which is two Dragons in shape of an Heart on an empty wall. Then Carlos wanted to sprayed paint something so, I let him take any of my spray paint which I had a whole bucket of spray paint in every color. Carlos picked out a Red, Black and White spray paint can, and spray painted his logo which is two Dog crossbones in shape of an "X" over top my logo. I loved Carlos idea putting our logos together to make a beautiful Art Piece._

* * *

When I was getting ready for bed, I looked at myself in the mirror and closed my eyes. Then I said to myself.

Me: I just wished I never was the daughter of a villain. My life would be so much easier if I was the daughter of a hero instead.

After I made my wish on how I would like my life to be different I head off to my bed and fell fast asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Opposite Day

**Chapter 20: Opposite Day**

**Tuesday, September 15, 2015**

Mal's POV

The moment I woke up something didn't feel right. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked in the mirror and saw Audrey's reflection. Oh, no this can't be happening. My soul can't possibly be stuck in her body. Then I remembered something that happened last night I made a wish that I wish I was born a daughter of a hero instead of a villain. When I made that wish I didn't mean that I wanted to switch bodies with the daughter of my mother's worst enemy.

* * *

Audrey's POV

I was getting ready for school when I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw Mal's reflection in the mirror. I screamed when I saw I was trapped inside of Mal's body. How did this happen? I bet Mal casted a spell on me because she was so jealous of my fabulous life. That Dragon Fairy is going to pay for casting a spell on me because there is no way I'm living a day in life in Mal's shoes. I found Mal's phone on her nightstand and called up Mal on her phone since she currently has my phone due to the body switch. Luckily Mal picked up the phone so, I can have a talk with

Mal (in Audrey's body): Hello?

Audrey (in Mal's body): I want my body back Mal now because there is no way I'm going to be stuck in your body forever. Look Mal, I know you did this on purpose because you're so jealous of my life to the point where you made me switch bodies with you.

Mal (in Audrey's body): Look Audrey, I have nothing to do with this it was all just magic that made us switch bodies overnight.

Audrey (in Audrey's body): Well you better fix this soon because I don't want to be like this forever.

Then before Mal could say anything she just hanged up the phone on me. I just hope this doesn't last long because I don't want to be stuck like this forever.

Right before I headed off to Chemistry class Carlos came up to me and gave me hug. This is so weird have Carlos hug me while I'm trapped inside of Mal's body. I pushed him away gently to get him to stop hugging me before things get more awkward. It feels weird that my enemy's boyfriend is hugging me when we aren't even friends.

Carlos: Mal, are you okay? because this is not like you to just push me when I'm trying to hug you.

Audrey (in Mal's body): Look I'm having a horrible day. I'm just not in the mood for a hug right now.

Then I saw my best friend Princess Maria so, I ran up to her and yelled her full name to get her attention.

Audrey (in Mal's body): PRINCESS MARIA MARTHA WHITE

Maria: I never told you Mal my middle name. How did you know that my middle name is "Martha"?

Audrey (in Mal's body): Just a wild guess because both your mother first and middle name begin with "Mar".

Maria: Oh okay that's makes sense.

* * *

Carlos POV

Jay: Hey bro, are you okay?

Carlos: No, I'm not because today something doesn't seem right.

Jay: What do you mean?

Carlos: Is it just me or is Mal not acting like her normal self today?

Jay: I don't know what you are talking about Carlos she seems fine to me.

Carlos: Look Jay, I'm worry about Mal because I think something is wrong with her. I think she might be under a spell or something. Mal has been acting strange today like earlier this morning I was trying to hug her, and she just pushed me.

Then Jay just started laughing about what Mal did to me earlier this morning. I don't understand why Jay thinks it is funny that Mal pushed me this morning when I try to hug her.

Jay: Maybe she's playing hard to get.

* * *

Mal's POV

I was on my way to lunch when I walked past Carlos out in the hallway. I ran up to Carlos to give him a hug. Carlos broke away from the hug and was very confused why I was hugging him but, little does he know that my soul is trapped inside of Audrey's body.

Carlos: Audrey why are you hugging me?

Mal (in Audrey's body): Because we are friends Carlos.

Carlos: No, we are not friends and we would never be friends because you hate my girlfriend. I would never want to be friends with someone who is really mean to my girlfriend.

Mal (in Audrey's body): Look Carlos, I know this sounds crazy but I'm not actually Audrey it's actually me Mal stuck in Audrey's body. I know this might be hard to believe but, last night me and Audrey swapped bodies so, now my soul is trapped in Audrey's body.

Carlos: I don't believe you.

Mal (in Audrey's body): Look, Carlos, you have to believe me it's really me Mal. Please believe me Carlos because I need your help with something. I need you to go in my and Evie's dorm room to get my spell book before Audrey gets it so, I can reverse the spell. Look, I know you don't believe me but, I can prove it to you that it's really me Mal just ask me any question that only Mal would know about you.

Carlos: If you are really are Mal then tell me something that you know about me that only my closest friends would know about me.

Mal (in Audrey's body): Well I know that your full name is Carlos Oscar De Vil. I know that you were born on January 1, 2001 on the Isle of the Lost. I know that your favorite color is red. I know that your biological father left you when you were a baby. I know that you are so, smart you skipped two grades.

Carlos: Wow, it's really is you Mal. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you at first. I never realized that you know so much about me,

Mal (in Audrey's body): Well of course I know everything about you Carlos because we grew up together and we have been Best Friends since we were children.

Carlos: Well you don't know everything about me because there are somethings that you don't know about me.

Mal (in Audrey's body): What are you talking about?

Carlos: It's nothing just forget about what I said.

Mal (in Audrey's body): Okay. Are you hiding something from me because if so, you know that you can tell me anything right?

Carlos: Yeah, I know that I can tell you anything but, this is something that I'm not ready to tell you yet. Anyways I'm going to grab your Spell book for you and give it to you after school.

Mal (in Audrey's body): Okay sounds good meet me in the library with my Spell book.

* * *

Carlos POV

After school was over for the day I sneak in Mal and Evie's dorm room to grab Mal's Spell book before Audrey finds it. Once I found the Spell book, I was about ready to head out the door before Evie questioned what I was doing with Mal's Spell book.

Evie: What are you doing with Mal's Spell book?

Carlos: I am grabbing it for her because last night Audrey and Mal switched bodies and they are trying to find away to go back to their normal selves.

Evie: So, that's why Mal was acting weird today.

Carlos: Yeah, well I gotta go give this to her so she can find a spell to fix this.

* * *

Mal's POV

Carlos finally met up with me with Audrey in the library. I found a spell to switched us back after I did the spell both me and Audrey went back to our normal selves.


	21. Chapter 21: Jay's Wish

**Author Note: This Chapter is dedicated to the late Robin Williams who was the original voice of The Genie from **_**Aladdin (1992). **_

* * *

**Wednesday September 16, 2015**

Jay's POV

There's only 9 days left until the Coronation Ball and almost everyone in the dining hall is talking to their friends who they are going with to the Coronation Ball. I'm eating breakfast with my Best Friends and I couldn't help but notice the way that Carlos looks at Mal and the way that Evie looks at Ben with love in their eyes. I'm happy for my friends that they found their person but, I feel left out in my friend group because I'm the only one that's still single. Most people think I'm just a playboy that hits on a bunch of girls but in reality I just want to be loved the same way that Carlos loves Mal. I've watched their relationship grow over the years they bring out the best out of each other. Carlos sees the good in Mal and loves her just the way she is why can't I find someone that loves me the same way Carlos loves Mal? Sometimes I wonder if I will ever find love because I just want to be loved is that too much asked? It makes me sad thinking about I will never find love. Lonnie who's sitting next to me notice I was feeling a little down thinking about I will never find someone that loves me.

Lonnie: Hey, Jay are you okay?

Me: No, I'm not okay.

Lonnie: What's wrong Jay? Look, I know we aren't close but, you can always talk to me about anything I won't judge.

Me: I just want to be loved because I don't know what love feels like. That's why I flirt with bunch of girls because I am hoping someone would love me back. My father doesn't love or care about me all he cares about is me stealing stuff for his store.

Lonnie: But, I thought that even Villains love their children.

Me: No, most Villains don't love their children. Some Villains are loving parents like Dr. Facilier is a single father that loves both his daughters Celia and Freddie but, most Villains don't even care about their children.

Lonnie: How awful.

Then Lonnie gives me a hug. This is the first time Lonnie has hugged me. I don't know why but, it feels nice. Then I looked up and saw Jordan holding her lamp. I didn't know that Jordan had her own lamp because I thought all magical artifacts have to be placed in the museum. Then I saw Jordan get up from her seat and leave her lamp at her table while she goes get something to eat for breakfast. When Jordan wasn't looking, I got up from my seat and took Jordan's lamp because I wanted to use this lamp to make Evie fall in love with me so, I have a date to the Coronation Ball. Then Jordan turned around and notice her lamp is missing so, she starts chasing after me to get her lamp back.

Jordan: Give me back my Lamp Jay now.

Me: Is this the same lamp that belonged to your father?

Jordan: No, its not the same lamp that belonged to my father.

Me: Then how did you get a lamp in the first place when your father's lamp is in the Museum?

Jordan: My father gave it to me he bought for me on one of his trips. That lamp is really important to me please give it back to me now.

Me: I will give it back to you once you answer my question.

Jordan: Okay, what's your question?

Me: Will you go with me as my date to the Coronation Ball?

Jordan: Eww, no, why would I want to go with you to the Coronation Ball?

Me: Because I am good looking duh! Please Jordan be my date to the Coronation Ball so, I don't feel left out with seeing all my best friends with dates.

Jordan: Look, Jay I'm sorry I can't go with you because my boyfriend just asked me this morning to be his date.

Me: Wait, you have a boyfriend?

Jordan: Yeah, duh its Prince Aziz Sultan who just asked me out this morning. Can you please get me my lamp back?

Me: No, because I need you to grant my wishes.

Jordan: Okay I can do that.

Then Jordan started randomly singing her father's famous song "Friend Like Me".

* * *

_**Friend Like Me **_**by Robin Williams from **_**Aladdin (1992)**_

* * *

_Well Ali Baba had them fourty thieves_

_Scheherazade had a thousand tales,_

_But, master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves,_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now,_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp,_

_You got some punch, pizzazz yahoo and how,_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp,_

_And I'll say Mister Jayden, sir,_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order,_

_Jot it down,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me,_

_No, no, no, _

_Life is your restaurant,_

_And I'm your maître d',_

_Come on whisper what it is you want,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service,_

_You're the boss,_

_The king, the shah,_

_Say what you wish,_

_It's yours! True dish,_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here,_

_Can your friends go Abracadabra let 'er rip,_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed,_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers,_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your chare d'affaires_

_I've got a powerful urge to help you out,  
So what you wish, I really wanna know?  
You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,  
Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh – _

_Mr. Jayden sir, have a wish or two or three.  
I'm on the job you big nabob!  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend like me.  
You ain't never had a friend like me_

* * *

Jordan: Rule number one you can't wish for more wishes because three is enough. Rule number two I can't make anybody love anybody. Rule number three I can't bring anybody back from the dead. So, what's your first wish?

Me: Well, I have to think about because I was hoping you can make this girl fall in love with me.

Jordan: So, you're in love. Who is she? Who's the girl?

Me: She's a Princess.

Jordan: Aw, aren't they all?

Me: No, she's an actual Princess. It's one of my childhood best friends Princess Evie. I have been in love with her since 6th grade but, she friend zoned me when I told her how I feel.

Jordan: Look, I already told you that I can't make anyone love anyone, so, you need to wish for something else. Now, is there anything else you want wish for that's legal?

Me: Well there's something I want. Hey, can you make me a Prince?

Jordan: Alright, I can do that you just need to rub that lamp to make your wish come true.

Me: Alright, Jordan the Genie, I wish to become a Prince.

Then I rub Jordan's Lamp while Jordan worked her magic by turning me into a Prince. She changed my outfit with her magic to make me look like a Prince. When she was done I looked at myself in the mirror I noticed my new outfit kind of looks like Aladdin's Prince outfit.

Jordan: Okay do you like your new look?

Me: I like it but isn't this the same outfit that Aladdin wore when he made his wish to become a Prince?

Jordan: Yes, it's the same outfit Aladdin wore when he pretended to become a Prince. I got the outfit from Aziz because he wanted me to ask Evie to upgrade his father's Prince outfit for the Coronation.

Jay: So, what's my Prince name?

Jordan: Prince Jayden of Agrabah just pretend that you're the long-lost twin of Aziz.

Jay: Okay I can do that.

* * *

Audrey's POV

Tonight, there's a Tourney Game and it is tradition at Auradon Prep for all the Cheerleaders to wear their uniforms on Game Day. As Captain of the Cheer Squad at Auradon Prep it's my job to keep track of who's here and who's not here. I went down the Roster to take attendance the whole squad was present at school except for Ruby the daughter of Rapunzel. So, I texted her asking her where she is? and she reply to my text saying she's sick and won't be able to make it to the Game tonight. This can't be happening because without Ruby we don't have enough members and we need someone to be part of the Pyramid for our Cheer Routine.

Audrey: Hey Carlos, one of our Cheerleaders is sick will you mind filling in tonight? I will talk to Coach Jenkins about you not playing tonight if you fill in for me.

Carlos: Sure I would love to fill in for the Cheer Squad tonight it sounds more fun than just sitting out the whole because I am not good enough to be playing out on the field and our Tourney team already have enough players.

Jay's POV

Jordan noticed that after I made my wish I was looking at Ben and Evie who were clearly flirting with each other while still eating breakfast.

Jordan: What are you doing? Why aren't you over there?

Me: How am I supposed to compete with that? Look at him of how he's so Princely.

Jordan: Well you have got to be more confident about what you have to offer.

Me: What do I have to offer? Knowledge of how to steal food because I grew up on the Isle? How to jump between buildings?

Jordan: Just showing her what you got that makes you so special.

* * *

Carlos POV

I'm little worried about Jay because I haven't seen him since Breakfast after he just randomly disappeared when Jordan got mad at him for stealing her lamp. School is about ready to start I hope Jay makes it back in time before school starts.

Evie: Have any of you seen Jay since breakfast?

Me: Nope, I have no idea where he is.

Mal: Same, I haven't seen him since breakfast.

Jordan: Hey guys, its your girl Jordan. I have a very important announcement to make please welcome our new student Prince Jayden of Agrabah the long-lost twin of Prince Aziz.

Evie: What's going on?

Me: I have no idea. Is it just me or does something doesn't seem right like since when does Prince Aziz have a long-lost twin brother?

Then Prince Jayden came over to introduce himself to Evie. Then Prince Jayden bowed down to Evie causing his hat to fall out revealing his real identity as Jay. Evie was not happy that Jay lied to her about being a Prince.

Evie: Why did you lie to me Jay, about being a Prince?

Jay: I wanted to impress you and I knew that I would never be good enough for you unless I was a Prince. So, I asked Jordan to make me a Prince with her Genie magic.

Evie: Look Jay, you shouldn't change who you are just to make someone like you. Just be yourself I learned this a few weeks ago to just be yourself and the right person will fall in love with you for who you are.

Jay: Look Evie, I'm sorry that I lied to you will you please forgive me?

Evie: Of course, I forgive you just don't change who you're to impress somebody just be yourself.

Jay: I will.

* * *

Jay's POV

Then Jordan walked over to me after I was done talking to Evie.

Jordan: What do want to wish for next as your second wish?

Me: Jordan the Genie, I wish to become rich.

Then a bunch of money came flying in the air after I rubbed the lamp when I made my second wish.

Jordan: Now you only have one wish left what do you want your final wish to be?

Me: Jordan the Genie, I wish to get someone to be my date to the Coronation Ball.

Jordan: As you wish Master.

I saw Lonnie walking by and I ran after her to ask her if she would like to go with me because she seems like she is one of the few girls at this school that doesn't have a date to the Coronation Ball. Lonnie is the first person that came to my mind who I wouldn't mind having as my date to the Coronation Ball because she has always been nice to me. I'm not super close to her but, I still consider her my friend.

Me: Hey Lonnie, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Coronation Ball as friends?

Lonnie: Sure, I would love to go with you to the Coronation Ball as friends.

* * *

Carlos POV

Later that night right before the game was about ready to start Audrey gave me a Cheer Uniform. I had a lot fun cheering than playing Tourney. After the game was over Audrey came over to talk to me.

Audrey: Hey Carlos you did great tonight you should think about quitting Tourney and join the Cheer Squad instead.

Me: I will think about.

Audrey: If you decide to join the Cheer Squad you can't be friends with Mal anymore because if you want to fit in you can't be seen with a loser like Mal.

Me: There's no way I'm just throwing away my friendship with Mal in order to join your stupid Cheer Squad. Mal was right about you Audrey about you being a Drama Queen. Mal's one of my Best Friends she always been there for me since we were kids. I could never hurt Mal like that because I love her and I'm not just saying that because I'm pretending to be her boyfriend to get you to leave her alone. I actually really do love her. I've been secretly in love with Mal since 6th grade. Mal's one my best friends I would rather be friends with her than ever be friends with you. I would choose Mal over you every day because I'm in love with her.

I put my hand over my mouth once I realized what I have just said to Audrey. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to blurt out me and Mal's secret to Audrey. She never was supposed to find out that I am just pretending to be Mal's boyfriend to get Audrey to stop accusing the only girl I've ever loved for something she didn't do.

Audrey: I knew it. I knew it all along that you're just pretending to date Mal to get me to leave her alone. Well wait, until I tell the whole school about you lying about being in a relationship with Mal.

I put my hand on Audrey's mouth to get her to shut up.

Me: Look Audrey, you can't tell anyone about me pretending to date Mal because I don't want anyone to know about it. If you dare, try to hurt Mal by telling anyone about me pretending to be Mal's boyfriend I will tell Chad that you're only pretending to date Chad to make Ben jealous.

Audrey: No, no, no please don't tell Chad about me using him to make Ben jealous he can't know about me trying to use him.

Me: I won't tell Chad your secret if you promise me that you won't tell anyone about me pretending to be Mal's boyfriend and about me being secretly in love with her since 6th grade.

Audrey: I promise Carlos. I won't tell anyone about your secret if you promise me that you won't tell Chad I'm just using him.

Me: Deal.

Audrey: I'm just curious why don't you want anyone to know that you are secretly in love with Mal?

Me: Because I still haven't told her how I feel about her. I'm really scared that she doesn't feel the same if I told her the truth.

Audrey: If you really love her, I think you should tell her how you feel about her because she deserves to know.

* * *

Mal's POV

Carlos came bursting in my room after the game was over. I was the only one that was in me and Evie's dorm room at moment because Evie went out to go hang out with Ben.

Carlos: Hey Mal, there's something I need to tell you. Please don't be mad at me but, I may or may not just accidentally blurted out to Audrey our secret. I'm sorry Mal I didn't mean to tell Audrey our secret it just happened. I just thought I would let you know the truth.

Me: Crap she wasn't supposed to know about our secret.

Carlos: I know, I'm sorry Mal that I accidentally told her our secret. Are you mad at me for accidentally telling her our secret?

Me: No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at you for telling her our secret but, I'm not mad at you enough to hate you for doing it. I could never hate you Carlos because you're one of the greatest friends I ever had you have always been there for me. Growing up I had so many friends turned their backs against me like Harriet Hook who got mad at me for winning the Art Contest.

Believe it or not I used to be friends with Harriet Hook when I was growing up. We bonded over our love for Graffiti Art we used to Spray Paint Graffiti Art all over the Isle when we were little. We used to be really good friends even though we attended two different schools. I attended Dragon Hall before I transferred to Auradon Prep while Harriet goes to Serpent Prep which is Dragon Hall's rival. I met Harriet through one of my old friends Uma the daughter of Ursula whom I'm no longer friends with. It's a really long story on why I'm no longer friends with Uma which is a story for another day. Harriet's younger brother Harry is Uma's oldest friend. Harry and Uma have been best friends since they were children. Harriet is really good friends with Uma, and she is apart of Uma's Pirate Crew because Uma is really good friends with Harriet's younger brother Harry.

Carlos: I'm surprised that you're so calm about me accidentally telling Audrey our secret.

Me: Well Carlos, the reason why I'm so calm about all of this is because I'm glad that you told me the truth instead of keeping it a secret from me. I would rather have you be honest with me even if the truth hurts.

Carlos: I'm really sorry Mal that I accidentally told Audrey our secret I didn't mean to.

Me: It's okay Carlos. I have to admit I accidentally told Jay about our secret.

Carlos: Wait, you did what?

Me: Last week I accidentally told Jay about our secret. I'm sorry Carlos that I broke our promise I didn't mean to I just wanted someone to talk to about it. I'm really sorry Carlos for being a terrible friend to you.

I feel really bad that I accidentally broke my promise with Carlos. Even just thinking about how I'm a terrible friend to Carlos was starting to make me cry just thinking about it. Carlos noticed how upset I'm right now and was trying his best to make me feel better by wrapping his arms around me so, he can give me a hug. Then he started stroking my hair to help calm me down.

Carlos: Hey, it's okay Mal. I don't think you're a terrible friend.

Me: Really?

Carlos: Nope, not even close. If anyone is a terrible friend its Audrey who was just using me just to get me to be her friend because she wanted me to reveal to her our secret. Mal don't worry about Audrey I told her to not tell anyone about our secret and she promised that she won't tell anyone after I threaten her to not tell anyone. I promised Mal that I will make sure the Queen of Mean keeps her mouth shut about our secret.

I couldn't help but, smile that Carlos is willing to make sure Audrey doesn't try to ruin my life by telling our secret to everyone. I wrapped my arms around Carlos to give him a hug to thank him for trying to protect me from Audrey trying to ruining my life all because she hates me due to what my mother did to her mother over 20 years ago.


	22. Chapter 22: Fire & Ice & Everything Nice

**Author Note: I just want to thank all my readers for all the support. If you really like this story I would recommend reading **_**Descendants: Haunted by the Shadows of our Past **_ **by ShadowRunner211 which is available to read on Fan Fiction and Wattpad. The story is written by one of my readers who is amazing writer and I just happened to be the inspiration for the author to write their own Marlos fan fic. I am warning you that the story is rated Mature for swearing and for some Mature themes but, it is a really good story that you should check out if you haven't already. Please go give the author some support if you really love Marlos.**

* * *

Thursday, September 17, 2015

Carlos POV

I woke up at 6 a.m. and started getting ready for school. After I was done getting dressed Jay started talking to me.

Jay: Hey Carlos.

Me: Hey Jay can I ask you something?

Jay: Sure, what do want to know

Me: How long have you known?

Jay: I don't understand what you're talking about.

Me: Mal told me yesterday that she told you about our secret. How long have you known about it?

Jay: What secret are you talking about? Are you talking about the one where you two are just pretending to date to get Audrey to leave Mal alone?

Me: Yes, how long have you known about that Mal's not my real girlfriend and I'm just pretending to be Mal's Fake boyfriend?

Jay: I haven't known about it for long. Mal told me the truth six days ago.

Me: Do you think Evie knows about it?

Jay: I'm not sure. I don't think she knows.

Me: Okay good I don't want a lot people to know about me and Mal's secret.

Jay: I understand Carlos but, I think it's time you tell Mal the truth. Carlos you have been hiding your feelings for Mal for years you just need to tell her how you really feel.

Me: I know that I need to tell her how I feel but, I'm really scared how she will react. What if she doesn't feel the same?

Jay: Carlos, you just need to tell her you feel because Mal's way too stubborn to talk about her feelings. Mal would never make the first move when it comes to love that's why you need to be the one to make the first move. Just tell her how you feel and if she feels the same you two can go to the Coronation Ball together.

Me: Yeah, you're right Jay. I'm going to tell her how I feel about her tomorrow.

Jay: Why wait until tomorrow when you can tell her today?

Me: The reason why I want to wait until tomorrow to tell her how I feel is because I want to get prepare for what I'm going to say to her tomorrow.

* * *

Mal's POV

I was grabbing stuff out of my locker before my first class of the day starts then Audrey stops by my locker to make me mad by bullying me.

Audrey: Well, well look who it is little Miss Mal Faery.

Me: Well, look who it is the Wicked Witch of Auradon.

Audrey: If anyone is the Wicked Witch of Auradon it's your mother who's looks exactly like the Wicked Witch with her Green skin.

Me: What are you talking about? My mother doesn't have Green skin clearly you never ever have met my mother to do know that.

Audrey: Yeah, so what I never ever have met your mother in person? But, I have seen what she looks like in the Disney animated version of Sleeping Beauty.

Then out of nowhere Elias walks up to Audrey after he saw that Audrey was being mean to me.

Elias: Audrey, that's enough, leave my friend alone.

Audrey: What are you going to do about it Snow Prince if I don't leave Mal alone? Are you going to freeze my heart if I don't leave your friend alone?

Elias got really mad at Audrey after she said that. Elias was so mad at Audrey to the point his powers started going out of control causing a huge snow storm at Auradon Prep and ended up freezing some students. Elias stormed out the school's front entrance to help calm himself down before he causes anymore damaged on campus. I knew what I needed to do I need to run after my friend Elias to help calm him down. I was about ready to run out the door to go find my friend but, Carlos gently grab my hand to stop me from doing so.

Carlos: Mal, where are you going?

Me: I'm going after my friend Elias to help calm him down before his powers go out of control.

Carlos: Mal, are you crazy it's too dangerous to go after your friend whose has Ice Powers what if he accidentally freezes you? Look Mal, I really care about you.

Me: Yeah, I know.

Carlos: I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Me: Carlos, it's going to be okay don't worry about me.

Carlos: Okay, just be safe.

Then Carlos wraps his arms around me and hugged me really tight. The hug lasted for only a few seconds before we broke a part. Then I started running after my friend Elias out in the cold. I found Elias standing out on top of the snow looking up at the sky near the campus.

Me: Elias what's wrong?

Elias: All my life I've been told I'm a monster for having Ice Powers. Audrey likes to bully me for having Ice Powers because she knows how to get under my skin.

* * *

Song: _Defying Gravity_ from _Wicked_ the Musical by Kristen Chenoweth and Idina Menzel

_**Bold= Both**_

* * *

Mal: Elias, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once?

Instead of flying off the handle!

I hope you're happy

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever_

Elias:I hope you're happy

_I hope you're happy, too_

_I hope you're proud how you_

_Would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition_

_**So, though I can't imagine how**_

_**I hope you're happy right now**_

Me: Elias, listen to me just say you're sorry!

_You can still be Guardian_

_What you've worked and waited for _

_You can have all you ever wanted_

Elias: I know.

_But I don't want it -_

_No, I can't want it anymore_

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too, late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts_

Then Elias closed his eyes and leap over the snow while he continued to sing along to the song that I started to sing to him to help calm his down.

_Close my eyes and leap! _

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Me: _Can't I make you understand_

_You're having delusions of grandeur?_

Elias: _I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love, I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Mal, come with me. Think of what we could do, together with your Fire powers and my Ice powers we can run away together to the Enchanted Forest. Together we can represent the spirit of Fire and Ice just like we were meant to do all our lives.

_Unlimited_

_Together, we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been_

_Mal, dreams the way we planned them_

Me: _If we work in tandem_

_**There's no fight we cannot win**_

_**Just you and I, defying gravity**_

_**With you and I defying gravity**_

Elias: _They'll never bring us down!_

Well, are you coming?

Me: _I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this_

Elias: You, too.

_I hope it brings you bliss_

_**I really hope you get it**_

_**And you don't live to regret it**_

_**I hope you're happy in the end**_

_**I hope you're happy my friend**_

Elias: _So, if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately_

_"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"_

Then Elias hopped on his father staff and started flying through out the sky on his father staff while continuing to sing.

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity!_

_I'm flying high, defying gravity!_

_And soon, I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Auradon_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Me: _I hope you're happy_

Elias: _Bring me down!_

* * *

Me: Look Elias, I had no idea that you knew the lyrics to _Defying Gravity._

Elias: Well it's my favorite song from my favorite musical. Have you seen _Wicked _ the musical?

Me: No, unfortunately Broadway musicals can't have performances on the Isle because of the barrier that King Beast put on the Isle.

Elias: How did you know the lyrics to _Defying Gravity_ if you never seen the musical?

Me: My mother knows all the songs from Wicked because she said that she was Glinda in Wicked in a past life. She introduced me to the original soundtrack with the original Broadway cast that she claims that she was a part of in a past life. I don't know if my mother is telling the truth or not at least that is what she told me about her past life.

Elias: That's so weird because my mother told me something similar. She told me that she was Elphaba in a past life and that is how she knows all the songs from the soundtrack. Mal, there's something I want to tell you.

Me: What is it that you want to tell me?

Elias: I just want to say thank you for being a good friend by trying to help me.

Me: No problem that's what friends do help each other.

Elias: Look I know this might sound crazy but, I feel like ever since we me there is something about you that makes me feel like that we were destined to meet for some reason.

Me: What if we were destined to meet because our mothers seriously knew each other in their past life? It's very possible that our mothers use to live in Oz in their past life.

Elias: Yeah, you do make a good point.

* * *

When I walked back to the campus to go to my next class, I saw Carlos, Evie and Jay on their way to our next class which is Math. When they saw me, they were all so happy to see me and they ran up to me to give me a big hug.

Evie: Mal, I'm so glad you're okay we were all worry about you because your friend Elias powers are going out of control.

* * *

**Author Note: Mal and Elias singing **_**Defying Gravity**_** from **_**Wicked **_** is a reference to their mothers that were in the musical. Kristin Chenoweth who played Mal's mom Maleficent in Descendants was the original Glinda in Wicked. Idina Menzel the voice of Elias mother Elsa in Frozen was the original Elphaba in Wicked the musical. **


	23. Chapter 23: Almost Kiss

Friday, September 18, 2015

Carlos POV

I woke up at 6 am and went to go take a shower after I was done I put some clothes on and Jay says to me.

Jay: So, Carlos today is the day you finally tell Mal how you really feel anyways good luck telling her how you really feel.

Me: Thanks Jay.

* * *

Mal's POV

Right before school was about ready to start I was standing by my locker talking to Evie, Jane and Lonnie about the Coronation Ball.

Jane: So, Lonnie do you have a date for the Coronation Ball?

Lonnie: In matter of fact I do have a date to the Coronation Ball.

Jane: Who is it?

Lonnie: It's Jay he asked me to be his date to the Coronation Ball the other day.

Evie: So, Lonnie are you two dating or something?

Lonnie: No, we are just friends.

Evie: I don't care what you say about yours and Jay's relationship because I totally ship it. I think you two would make a cute couple. I have this feeling that you two would one day fall in love with each other.

Lonnie: Yeah right that's never going to happen.

The rest of the day flew by during lunch Evie was talking to me, Jay and Carlos about the sing off.

Evie: Hey guys, Family Day is in six days which means we only have a week to prepare for the sing off against the Poison Apples. I was thinking maybe after school we practice for the sing off in the music room.

* * *

Evie's POV

After school was over, I meet up with Carlos, Jay and Mal in the music room so, we can discuss what song we are going to sing on Family Day at the sing off.

Me: Does anyone have any suggestion of what we should name our song that we sing on Family Day?

Mal: How about we named our song "Rotten to the Core" because we are rotten….

Then me, Carlos, Jay and Mal all say "to the core" in unison.

* * *

Carlos POV

After dinner, I headed to the music room to practice playing a song on the piano that I'm thinking about singing to Mal to tell her how I feel. I know how to play a little bit because when I was younger everyone had to take music class and everyone was taught how to play the piano. I have been practicing how to play this one song I really like from _Liv and Maddie_ on the piano. The song is called "True Love" by Dove Cameron. I guess the reason why I like this song so much is because the song reminds me of the girl, I am in love with which is my best friend Mal. I started playing "True Love" on the Piano then Mal walks in the music room.

Mal: I didn't know that you are great at playing the piano.

Me: I am honestly not that great.

Mal: I think you are very talented at playing the piano.

Me: Thanks, Mal you're the best.

Mal: What song are you playing?

Me: I have been practicing for fun how to play this one song I really like from _Liv and Maddie _on the piano. The song is from the prom episode where Liv performs a song at prom about how she feels about her crush.

Mal: I know what song you're talking about it is called "True Love" by Dove Cameron.

Me: Yeah that is the song I am talking about.

Then Mal sits down next to me on the piano bench.

Mal: I love that song because I can relate to the lyrics.

Me: Mal, there's something that I need to tell you.

Mal: What is it?

I just need to tell Mal the truth that I've been secretly in love with her for years. I need to tell her that every love song reminds of her. I love every single thing about this girl and would do anything to be with her.

Me: Never mind it doesn't matter.

Then I start playing the song on the piano and started singing along to the melody.

* * *

_**True Love **_**by Dove Cameron and Jordan Fisher (Piano duet)**

* * *

_Me: If I could do it all over maybe I'd do it different. Maybe I wouldn't be here in this position._

_Mal: I found you then I lost you. Looking back is torture and it hurts to know I let you go you live around the corner._

_Mal and Carlos: And I could've had it all, could've had it all. True love, I knew I had it. True love was so hard to find. True love, if I could get it back I'd never let it go this time._

_Me: True love._

_Mal: Is an inspiration._

_Me: True love._

_Mal: It was mine, all mine._

_Me: True love._

_Mal: Yeah._

_Me: I'd never let it go._

_Mal: I'd never let it go._

_Mal and Carlos: I'd never let it go this time._

* * *

The whole time we were singing a duet together I kept looking at her beautiful face. At the end of the song we were both starring back at each other. Our faces were inches apart close enough where we can just easily kiss at that moment. The next thing I know it I found myself leaning in close to her and was about ready to kiss her. No matter how much I want to kiss her I just can't do it. I want to kiss her so badly, but I am afraid that if I do kiss her it will ruin our friendship forever. I can't afford to lose the girl that is not only my whole world, but also my best friend. It would be very wrong if I did kiss Mal because she is one of my best friends. I have no idea how she even feels about me. What if she doesn't feel the same and it ruins our friendship forever? We aren't even together we are just best friends just pretending that we are dating. I am only just pretending to be her boyfriend to get Audrey to leave her alone and stop accusing Mal for stealing Ben from her it's not like we are officially together.

Me: I am so sorry Mal, but I can't do this.

Mal: Carlos, what's wrong?

Mal could tell that something is wrong with me. I really want to tell her the truth about how much I have been in love with her for years, but I just can't.

Me: Nothing just don't worry about me.

Mal: Carlos, please just tell me the truth about what is going on?

Me: Look Mal, I am sorry I messed things up.

Mal: Carlos, look at me you didn't mess anything up.

Me: Yes, I did. I am sorry that I almost kiss you. I was just so caught up in the moment and I almost kiss you. I still can't believe that I almost had my first real kiss with my best friend. I know that I am just pretending to be your boyfriend just to get Audrey off your back this was never supposed to happen.

Mal: Hey Carlos, it's okay we all make mistakes.

Me: No, it's not okay. I have to go before I am about ready to explode.

Then I ran out the music room as fast as I can. I ran through the hallways to go to Mal and Evie's dorm because I really need to talk to Evie about what just happen. I knocked on the door and Evie opened it.

Evie: Hey Carlos, what's wrong?

Me: Hey Evie, does Mal happen to be here? Because I really need to talk to you in private.

Evie: No, Mal is not here she just texted me that she went to the library you can come in my room and tell me what is going on before Mal comes back.

Me: Thank you, Evie for being such a great friend.

Evie walked over to her bed and sat down. Then I went over to Evie's bed and sat down next to her.

Evie: What's going on Carlos?

Me: Evie, I have a confession to make. I really screw things up today because I almost kiss Mal.

Evie was so shock when I told her that I almost kiss Mal.

Evie: What do you mean that "you almost kiss Mal"? What makes you think that it is a bad thing that you almost kiss her today when she is your girlfriend after all?

Me: Evie, there's something that I need to tell you please don't freak out.

Evie: What is it Carlos?

Me: The truth is me and Mal are not actually in a real relationship we have been pretending to date this whole time. Instead of telling Mal how I feel about her I panic when Audrey accused Mal for liking her ex. I knew that Mal didn't like Ben and didn't try to steal him from Audrey. I didn't know what to do I just want Audrey to leave Mal alone. So, I lied to Audrey by telling her that Mal is in a relationship with me which is not true. I have been pretending to be Mal's boyfriend for almost three weeks now. I am sorry Evie I didn't tell you sooner Mal didn't want anyone to know that this whole relationship is fake. I am such an idiot for pretending to be Mal's boyfriend instead of telling her how my feelings for her have been real for the past almost five years now. Then today I made things more awkward for us we were singing and playing on the piano to a love duet song. At the end of the song we were looking at each and I lean in closer to her and I almost kiss her. I didn't know what to do so I just ran off because I was afraid that if I kiss her it would ruin our friendship forever. I don't know what to do Evie. I need some advice on what to do with me having feelings for my best friend. Do you think I should just tell her how I feel or just never tell her how I feel to avoid ruining our friendship forever?

Evie: I knew it! I have known it all along that you're in love with Mal.

Me: Wait, what you have known it all this time and never told me? But how did you even know that I am in love with one of my best friends?

Evie: Yes, I have always known that you like Mal ever since we were in 6th grade. I have known it all along because I have seen the way you look at her Carlos. Both me and Jay I have known it all along because we could just tell how much you love this girl.

Me: What do you think I should do about my feelings for Mal?

Evie: I think you should just tell her truth because she deserves to know the truth. She is your best friend Carlos just tell her how you feel.

Me: Yeah, you're right Evie I should just tell her how I feel. I just wish it was that easy to tell her the truth. Evie, I know that you're so good with chemistry because your mom is a potion dealer. Do you know any potions that can help me get rid of my feelings for best friend, so it doesn't ruin my friendship with the best thing that has ever happen to me?

Evie: No, I am afraid not Carlos that there is not any potion out there that can get rid of your feelings for being in love. Look, I know that it is not easy with being in love when it is getting in the way but trust me being in love is worth it if it all just works out. Just give love a chance because you never know what could happen. Just go run after her and just tell her how you really feel she deserves to know how you really feel. I know that it is scary telling your friend that you are in love with them because you don't know how they will react. I felt the same way with Ben and look what happen we are happy being together. I just want you to be happy Carlos because you're one of my best friends and I just want to see all my friends be happy. I know that you're always happy all the time when you're around Mal. We may be Villain Kids but that doesn't mean we can't have our own happy ending. We get to choose how we want to write our happy ending by rewriting the way we want our story to be told. All you need to do is be the one who makes the first move because Mal is way to stubborn talking about her feelings.

Me: Yeah, you're right Evie I just need to be honest with her about my feelings. I am going to tell her on Monday when I get back from my game. Well I better get going I got a Tourney game this weekend a few hours away and I will be gone most of the weekend.

Evie: Bye, Carlos good luck with your game and go tell her how you really feel.

Me: Thanks Evie, you're the best. I am so glad I got a wonderful friend like you that I can talk to about my girl problems.

Evie: No problem bye, Carlos.

Then right before I leave, I go over to Evie to give her a hug.


	24. Chapter 24: Truth Gummy

**Monday September 21, 2015**

Mal's POV

It has been over two days since Carlos almost tried to kiss me and I still can't stop thinking about how me and Carlos almost kissed the other day. There has been times where I can't tell if Carlos is flirting with me or if he's just being friendly by the way he acts around me. Ever since Carlos almost tried to kiss me the other day things have been weird between us because Carlos keeps ignoring my texts when I really want to talk to him. I'm sick of Carlos ignoring my text so, I send out a text to Jay to tell Carlos to text me back.

* * *

Jay's POV

When I was getting ready for school my phone went off. I unlocked my phone and saw that I got a new text from Mal that says.

Mal: _Hey Jay I have been trying to get a hold of Carlos for two days but, he keeps ignoring me. Can you please tell Carlos to text me back because I really need to talk to him?_

Me: _Sure, I will tell him to text you back._

Mal: _Thanks Jay for trying to help me out._

Carlos: So, Jay who are you texting?

Me: It was a text from Mal.

Carlos: What does the text say?

Me: She texted me saying that she wants me to tell you that she really wants you to text her back and to quit ignoring her texts.

Carlos: I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now.

Me: Look bro, she really wants to talk to you about something just go talk to her. Did something happen between you two is that why you are ignoring her?

Carlos: Yes, something did happen between us recently I really don't want to talk about it right now.

* * *

Evie's POV

There's only four days left before Ben's Coronation Day I'm super excited for Coronation Day. I was standing at my locker right before Chemistry class talking to my Best Friends before my boyfriend walked by.

Ben: Hey, Princess are you excited for my Coronation this week?

Me: Yes, I'm super excited to watch you become King of all Auradon.

Ben: Anyways, I just want to let you know that since you're my girlfriend you get to be up front with my family at my Coronation. Fairy Godmother will be there up front too because she blesses me with her Wand which she only uses for special occasions.

Me: Hey is it okay if me and my best friends be up front with me at your Coronation? Carlos, Jay and Mal are like my family. The four of us are like a package deal and we like to stick together.

Ben: Sure, I don't see why not.

* * *

Carlos POV

I remembered the day I fell in love with my best friend Mal. It wasn't love at first at sight all it took was one look for me to notice how beautiful Mal is. One moment I only saw her as just a friend then next thing I realized that I'm in love with my childhood best friend Mal. I have been in love with Mal for almost 5 years now. It all started when we were both in 6th grade.

* * *

_One day back in either late 2010 or early 2011 Mal was having a bad day at school. I don't remember what exactly happened all I remembered that Anthony Tremaine the son of Anastasia Tremaine said something really mean to Mal that day that made her so mad. Mal was so upset with whatever Anthony told her that day to the point she ended up running outside to back of the school in tears. Mal for whatever reason didn't want anyone to see her bad side so she always ran away when she was mad or angry and didn't want anyone to follow her. I have always found this rather odd it was as if Mal was hiding something from me, Evie and Jay so I ran after her to make sure she is okay. _

_Me: Mal, are you okay?_

_Mal: Carlos, I told you to not run after me or else I might hurt you._

_Me: Mal, I have been friends with you my whole life I know for a fact that you would never hurt your friends on purpose._

_Mal: Look Carlos you need to stay away from me because you don't want to see my bad side._

_Me: Look Mal, I know you are hiding something from me._

_Mal: Carlos, please just leave me alone._

_Then all the sudden Mal transform into a beautiful Purple Dragon. I had no idea that she can turn into a Dragon just like her mother. It was that moment when I start seeing Mal as more than just a friend. Just watching her transform into a Dragon for the first time made me realized how beautiful my Best Friend is which is something that I didn't notice before. That was the very moment I fell in love with my Best Friend four or five years ago._

* * *

Today is the day that I am going to tell my best friend Mal that I have always had feelings for her. Honestly, I am actually really scared to tell her because I don't know how she will react. My first period which is Chemistry is about ready to start in a few minutes so, I started walking over to my Chemistry class. Then Mal walks over to me with a mad look on her face.

Mal: Look Carlos, we need to talk about how you almost kiss me this past Friday. I have been trying to text you all weekend so I can talk to you about it but no you just avoid me all weekend. Carlos, you have been acting really weird ever since you almost kiss me what has gotten into you?

Me: Mal, look I am sorry I ignored your texts over the weekend. I was really busy with Tourney this past weekend because I had a game on Saturday. I had an away game all the way out in Enchanted Forest in Arendelle which is a six-hour drive from here and I didn't have any internet connection in the middle of the forest.

Mal: It's whatever Carlos. I want to know why you almost try to kiss me last Friday? Do you like me or something? I just want to know the truth whatever it is you can tell me Carlos because I am one of your best friends.

Me: I… I will tell you about it later right now we need to go to class because class is about ready to start.

Mal: Okay you better tell me about it later.

I can't believe I just did that by trying to change the topic. I was this close to telling her how much I like her but no I was too scared to tell her the truth. I am going to talk to Evie about this later to get some advice how to not be so nervous about admitting the truth to Mal about my feelings for her.

* * *

Mal and Evie's dorm room

After school got out, I went over to knock on Mal and Evie's dorm room so I can talk to Evie. Then Evie comes over to answer the door.

Me: Hey Evie, does Mal happen to be here with you?

Evie: No, she went to the library to do some studying. Why do you ask that?

Me: I wanted to talk to you alone and I wanted to make sure Mal was not around.

Then Evie opens the door to let me in and we both go sit on her bed.

Evie: So how did it go with confessing your feelings to Mal?

Me: I was way too nervous when I was trying to tell her the truth how I feel about her. I am afraid if I tell her how I feel about her it will ruin my friendship with her. What if she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her and our friendship is ruin forever?

Evie: Carlos, you just need to tell Mal the truth that you're in love with her.

Me: Hey Evie, I know that you're good at chemistry. Do you happen to know any potions or spells that would make me tell the truth so I can tell her how I feel?

Evie: No, I do not know any potions or spells that make you tell the truth. Mal just happen to leave her spell book here I can look to see if there is any potion or spell that makes you tell the truth in there.

Me: That sounds perfect go look in Mal's spell book right now to see if there is anything in there that will make me tell the truth. So, I can tell Mal how I really feel without getting so nervous to do it.

Then Evie went over to Mal's bed to grab her spell book that she left on her bed right before she left. Evie started looking through Mal's spell book to see if she can find something that can help me be honest with Mal about my feelings.

Evie: I found something in Mal's spell book that will make you tell the truth all the time no matter what. It is a spell that is called a "Truth Gummy".

Me: This is exactly what I need to tell Mal how I feel how long do you think it will take to make it?

Evie: It says that it will take an hour to make I am going to go downstairs to the kitchen. Can you meet in an hour when I am done making the Truth Gummy?

Me: Sure, come over to my room in an hour to give me the Truth Gummy.

Evie: Deal I promise that I will meet you in your room when it is ready.

Then Evie gets up and leaves her room with Mal's spell book. Then I get up and go back to my dorm room to wait for Evie to give me the Truth Gummy when it is ready.

* * *

Jay and Carlos dorm room

For the past hour I couldn't stop thinking about Mal and how today will be the day I will finally tell her how I feel about her. I am so nervous to tell my best friend who I have known my whole life about how I have been in love with her since we were in 6th grade. I been trying to keep my mind occupied by playing video games before Evie comes over, but I can't stop thinking about her. The girl who I have been in love for years. Evie walks in my room with a container full of Truth Gummies. Evie sits on my bed and I sit next to her while petting Dude. She holds up a Truth Gummy in her hand up to show me.

Me: This thing will make me say what I really feel to Mal and to not feel so nervous tell my best friend that I am in love with her?

Evie: Yeah, it's a Truth Gummy, so take it or leave it.

Me: Okay.

I was about ready to take the gummy from Evie's hand, but Evie pulled it back.

Evie: Wait! Are you sure you want to take this because it will make you tell the truth no matter what?

Me: Yeah, I'll take my chances.

Then Evie is about ready to give me the Truth Gummy before Dude took the gummy out from her hand and eats it.

Evie: Oh! Bad dog.

Dude: Whoa, that was nasty.

Both me and Evie look at each other very confused what just happened did Dude just talk?

Me: Dude, did you just talk?

Dude: Yes, all because that Truth Gummy gave me the ability to talk. Look Carlos, I am not expert on human girls, but I do know one thing that you really do love Mal. I may just be a dog, but I can tell by the way you talk about her that you really do love her. All I am saying is that you need to tell how you really feel about her before it is too late, and before you lose the best thing that ever happen to you.

Me: Thanks Dude, for the advice. Evie, I am ready to give this Truth Gummy a chance to work its magic.

Evie: Okay here you go Carlos.

Then Evie picks up another Truth Gummy from the container and I grab it from her. I put the Truth Gummy in my mouth and start chewing it in my mouth.

* * *

I head down to the library which is where Evie told me Mal is so I can talk to her alone. I see Mal sitting at a table alone studying and I walk over up to Mal and say.

Me: Mal, I need to talk to you alone in private.

Mal: Okay. What is it Carlos?

Me: Just come with me to the Enchanted Lake right now so I can talk to you alone.

I grab her hand and take her to the Enchanted Lake where we can talk alone in private just the two of us. We are both standing near the Enchanted Lake staring into each other eyes. She looks so beautiful.

Mal: Is something wrong?

Me: No, it is not that.

Mal: Then what is it?

Me: I don't want to keep pretending that we are dating anymore. I am really sorry. I just can't do this anymore.

Mal: Wait, why don't you want to pretend that we are dating anymore?

Me: I just can't keep pretending that we are in a relationship when I want things to be real with you because I am in love with you Mal. The entire time we were pretending to date I was never faking my feelings I have for you. I have always had feelings for you for as long as I can remember. Mal you are the very first girl I have ever like and the only girl I want to be with. That is why I try to kiss you on Friday because we were having a romantic moment singing a duet to a love song. I just wanted to kiss you so badly for as long as I can remember. Then when I try to kiss you, I was too scared to kiss my best friend because I didn't want things to be awkward between us. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner.

Mal: Why didn't you tell me sooner that you like me?

Me: I was scared Mal you know how bad my anxiety can get. I was scared if I told you the truth about how I have feelings for you it would ruin our friendship forever. I couldn't afford to lose you in my life Mal because you are the best thing that ever happen to me. I also knew that you would never like me back and even if you did nothing would ever happen because love is forbidden on the Isle.

Mal: Carlos I never knew you had feelings for me. I just wish you told me sooner.

Me: I have always liked you Mal. I just kept my feelings to myself for years because I knew that nothing would ever happen between us. Well I guess you just don't have feelings for your best friend just like I figure.

I started walking away from Mal because I know that she would never feel the same way I feel about her. I was about ready to head out and go back to my dorm room until Mal grab my hand to stop me from leaving.

Mal: Wait Carlos, please don't go that is not true what you just said.

Me: What are you talking about?

Mal: The truth is Carlos you are not the only one that feels this way because I love you Carlos Oscar De Vil. I have been in love with you for years. Just like you I kept my feelings to myself for many years because I was scared how you would react.

Me: I am surprise that you feel the same way that I feel about you. I honestly didn't think you would ever like me back.

Mal: Oh Carlos, what makes you think that I would never like you back?

Me: That is because I know that your biggest fear is falling in love. My biggest fear is feeling unloved because my parents never loved me back like they are supposed too. My father left my mom when I was a baby and wanted nothing to do with me. I was raised by my mother who doesn't even care about me because she loves her car and her fur coat more than she loves me. All my life I didn't think anyone was ever going to love me back. So, I just gave up on love because I didn't think anyone would ever love me back.

Mal: Oh Carlos, that is not true don't ever think that you're unlovable because I love you Carlos. I have always like you I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I used to be scared of falling in love because my mother raised me to believe that love is weak. All my life I was scared to fall in love and get hurt because my mother told me that all love does is cause you pain. Then all that changed when I found myself falling in love with my best friend. Carlos because of you I learn that love is not weak. I was scared that if I told you the truth, I would get hurt just like what happened to my mom when my father left her when I was only a baby.

Me: Mal, please don't ever think that I promised that I would never hurt you ever.

Mal: Carlos, can I ask you something?

Me: Sure, you can ask me anything.

Mal: When did you realized that you were in love with me?

Me: To be honest I probably have been in love with you my whole life but just didn't know it. I first realize that I was in love with you when I was either 9 or 10 years old and you were either 11 or 12 years old at the time. We were in 6th grade one day someone said something to you that made you had an anxiety attack. So, I ran after you to see if you were okay and that is when I became the first person besides your mother to know about your powers. When I saw you transform into a Dragon, I thought you were so beautiful when you turn into a Dragon. That is when I realized how beautiful my best friend is and I found myself falling for you. Mal, I have been in love with you since we were in 6th grade.

Mal: Do you know what is so weird?

Me: What?

Mal: That was the same day I found myself falling for you.

* * *

Mal's POV

I remember the day I fell in love with Carlos as if it happened yesterday. For a long time, I completely forgot about the moment I fell in love with Carlos until recently I realized the moment that made me fall in love with one of my best friend.

* * *

_One day in sixth grade I had anxiety attack because of something Anthony said to me that made me mad. I was so mad at Anthony because of what he said to me which trigger me to transform into a fire breathing Dragon_ _which only happens when I am really mad. I didn't want my friends to see me turned into a monster because I was afraid they would be scared of seeing me as a fire breathing Dragon. When the barrier was first created Fairy Godmother tried to get rid of all the magic on the Isle so, Villains didn't have the power to hurt someone with magic. Little did Fairy Godmother know that not all the magic on the Isle was gone forever the spell she used went wrong causing the Isle to still have a little bit of magic left. The Isle still has a little bit of magic left but, not enough to hurt someone. Villains that used to have powers children inherited their powers with the very little bit of magic that the Isle still has. I will never forget the look on Carlos face when he saw me transformed into a Dragon for the first time, surprisingly he wasn't scared of seeing me as a fire breathing Dragon. I was so surprised that the boy who was raised to be scared of dogs all his life wasn't scared of seeing me transform into a fire breathing Dragon. It was that very moment that made me fall in love with Carlos just seeing him not be afraid of seeing me as a monster and still willing to be friends with a girl that transforms into a Dragon every time she gets mad. That is what made me fall in love with Carlos just watching him seeing me at my worst and still wants to be my friend is what made me start seeing him as more than just a friend._

* * *

Carlos: Are you being serious that you started liking me was the same day I started liking you?

Me: Yes, that was the day I found myself falling for you when I saw that you weren't afraid of seeing me as a fire-breathing Dragon. I was shock, that the same boy that scared of dogs back then wasn't scared of seeing me as a fire-breathing Dragon.

* * *

Carlos POV

I took both of Mal's hands and got down on one knee which surprised Mal.

Me: Look Mal, you're my best friend and the only girl I have ever love. I just want to be with you for real this time with no more pretending that we are dating. Mal, do you want to be my girlfriend for real this time?

Mal: Look Carlos, we can't be together because all our life we have been told that villain relationships don't last. Two Villain Kids aren't supposed to fall in love with each other because they will never get to live happily ever after. I'm sorry Carlos, I don't think it's a good idea.

Me: Mal, I don't care about any of that I just want to be with you. I want to prove to all of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost that two Villain Kids can fall in love with each other and have their own happy ending. Now that I know that we both have feelings for each other I really want to try to make this work. Please Mal, just give me a chance because I want to be more than friends with you. I will do whatever it takes if it means that I can be with you. I want to take you out on cute dates if you just give me chance.

Mal: I want this too Carlos to be in a relationship with you for real this time. I want to be with you, but I am scared.

Me: What are you scared of?

Mal: I am scared that if we do start dating when we break up it will ruin our friendship forever.

Me: I am also scared that it will ruin our friendship too. I want to just give us a chance I promised we will take things slow. Since you didn't give me a real answer earlier, I am going to ask you this again. Mal, do you want to be my girlfriend for real this time?

Mal: Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend.

I was so happy when she said "Yes". I am finally dating my best friend who I have been in love with for years. I wrap my arms around her and gave her hug. Then I whispered in her ear.

Me: Mal, I love you so much.

Mal: I love you too Carlos.

I grab her face and lean in close to her so I can kiss her on the lips. I can't believe that I just kissed my best friend which is something I been wanting to do to her for years. I finally had my first kiss with my one of my best friends who I have been in love with for years and I couldn't even be more happier than that. Our first kiss was perfect until Jay came out of nowhere with Evie interrupting me when I was in the middle of kissing Mal by calling out my name.

Jay: Carlos, there you are I have been looking for you every where.

Me: Why were you looking for me in the first place?

Jay: Because we have Tourney Practice in 10 minutes so, I asked Evie if she knows where you are so, I can get you for Tourney Practice. Evie told me that you went to the Enchanted Lake to go confess your feelings for Mal. Anyways Carlos we need to get going or else we are going to be late for Practice.

Mal: Wait Evie, you knew that Carlos was going to confess his feelings for me?

Evie: Yes, I knew all about it because he told me how he feels about you and came to me to ask me for some advice.

Jay: We both knew all along that you two have liked each other since 6th grade.

Mal: Look Evie and Jay, I'm really sorry that I lied to you about me and Carlos dating. I should of just told you the truth that we were just pretending to date to get Audrey off my back.

Evie: It's okay Mal. We forgive you. We are just so happy for both of you that you two are finally together.

Jay: Hey Carlos, we need to leave right now because Practice is about ready to start.

Right before I left the Enchanted Lake to head off to Practice, I asked my new girlfriend Mal if she has any plans for tomorrow night because I really want to take her out on our first date.

Me: Hey, do you have any plans for tomorrow?

Mal: No, why do you ask?

Me: Because I want to take you out on our first real date.

Mal: Where do you plan on taking me for our very first real date?

Me: It's a surprise Princess. I want to take my girl to somewhere really special for our very first date. Anyways I need to start heading to Practice just stay here. I will meet you here at the Enchanted Lake after Practice I promise.

Then I kissed Mal on the cheek right before I left to go to Practice. Jay was already ahead of me so, I ran as fast as I can to catch up with Jay.

* * *

After Practice was over, I hanged out with Mal for the rest of the night until it was time to go to bed. We both head out back to our dorm rooms right before our curfew. I was holding Mal's hand when we walked back to my dorm room so we can play video games together before its time to go to bed. Dude was really happy to see me when I came back to my dorm room.

Dude: Hey Carlos, I'm so happy that you're back can you please scratch my butt?

Mal: Carlos, why did I just hear Dude talk?

Me: The truth is Dude accidentally ate a Truth Gummy that was meant for me luckily Evie made a couple so, I just ate another one. I was so nervous to tell you how I feel because I was afraid, I would say something wrong. So, I asked Evie if she could make a potion or cast a spell on me to make me less nervous to tell you that I really like you. Evie went through your spell book and made a Truth Gummy for me to eat. I really hope you aren't mad at me for using a Potion that Evie made to make me tell you how I really feel because I really like you Mal. I didn't know how to tell you how I really feel because I was scared that I would say something wrong. If it weren't for that Truth Gummy I probably would of never told you how I really feel.

Mal: I'm not mad at you Carlos. I'm actually glad that you told me the truth Carlos. Look, Pup I don't care if you have to eat a Truth Gummy in order to tell me how you really feel. I'm just glad that you just told me today that you have feelings for me because I really like you Carlos.

Me: I really like you too Mal. I always have had feelings for you.

Mal: Well I'm getting tired but, I really don't want to walk back to my room because I'm so tired.

Me: If you want to you can spend the night with you. I can give you something to wear to bed.

Mal: Are you sure it's okay if I spend the night with you especially since we just started dating?

Me: Yeah, I don't mind if you spend the night with me. It's the least I can do for you after all those years you let me spend the night at your house when I was having a nightmare and you would tried to comfort me by letting me sleep next to you in your bed.

Mal: Okay I will spend the night with you.

* * *

Mal's POV

Right before Carlos goes to bed, he hands me his Tourney Jersey for me to sleep in because I don't have a change of clothes with me right now. I go to the bathroom to go change for bed when I walked out of the bathroom Carlos is staring at me.

Carlos: Wow Mal, you look beautiful.

Me: Thank you anyways I'm getting tired let's go to bed.

Then both me and Carlos climbed into his bed. I lay down next to Carlos on his right side. Carlos rolled over facing his body at me and said to me.

Carlos: Mal, you are my Once Upon a Dream.

Me: Really?

Carlos: Yeah, I love you for who you are Mal. I love every single thing about you because to me you're the girl of my dreams. Anyways I'm getting tired sleep well Mal.

Then Carlos kissed me on the cheek before he fell in sleep in my arms.


End file.
